


I giorni della polvere

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intersex, Intersex Loki, Marvel Norse Mythology, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, War, War Crimes, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel cinquantesimo anno del conflitto che oppone Æsir e Jötnar, Jotunheim è a un passo dalla guerra civile: da un lato, infatti, Helblindi Fárbautison preme perché si mantenga la strategia di offesa-difesa inaugurata da re Laufey; dall’altro, Loki Laufeyson, il principe maledetto, cerca lo scontro diretto con Thor Odinson e insegue il miraggio di una guerra lampo. Quando gli eredi dei due troni in lotta si affrontano, tuttavia, delle certezze del passato non resta che polvere: a tracciare la via del futuro, una bambina che disegnava nella neve i volti dei mai ritornati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: l’eternità sotto le ciglia

Fictional Dream © 2013 (24 agosto 2013)  
Thor © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/489/i-giorni-della-polvere)).

*

_0.1: la bambina che disegnava nella neve_  
 

_The snow was endless, a heavy blanket on the outdoors;_  
 _it had a way about it._  
 _A beauty._  
 _But I knew that, like many things,_  
 _beauty could be deceiving._  
― Cambria Hebert, _Whiteout_

   
 

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi._

   
Giorni della polvere, li chiamano, quando il cielo è una lapide e cede alle mille, sottilissime crepe di nembi sfilacciati; giorni in cui la neve non cade, no: _frusta_.  
Giorni di venti impetuosi, fiocchi ruvidi e taglienti come schegge di vetro.  
Giorni in cui il confine, tracciato dall’Ífing (1) nella pietra di un inferno gelato, è una frattura della memoria, perché a un palmo dal naso c’è solo bianco. Solo _nulla_.  
I giorni della polvere sono attesi con sollievo dai guerrieri: gli Jötnar non abbandonano la rocca di Útgarða (2) e l’esperienza ha insegnato agli Æsir che se cacci lo scorpione nel nido, lo corteggi e nutri. L’esperienza, tuttavia, è arrivata dopo la disfatta di Járnviðr (3) e il massacro in cui Odino ha perso un occhio. Qualcun altro, invece, _tutto_.  
 _Esperienza_ : un altro nome per il dolore, quando ti asciughi.  
   
Sigyn fissa l’ombra che i larici fossili proiettano sui teli della tenda in cui riposa, avvolta in una pelle di lupo che puzza di muffa e polvere. L’oscurità aumenta la sua inquietudine, come i giorni che trattengono la furia degli eserciti, ma sfregano i bordi di un’antica ferita sino a spremerne tutti gli umori.  
La sua famiglia si è estinta da due decadi, inghiottita dalla polvere in cui è nata e cresciuta. Ha morso cinque pomi (4), senza aver mai ammirato i giardini dai quali le genti di Asgard suggono l’eternità. Di tempo ne è passato fin troppo, eppure ricorda ogni dettaglio di un mattino disgraziato, perché la gioia lascia una cicatrice tanto più indelebile quanto meno dura.  
È stata una bambina felice, poi non è stata più niente, se non un’illusa.  
Quando la vede fissare troppo a lungo un’ombra, un invisibile punto dello spazio, lady Eir ha solo tre parole da spendere:  
   
 _Sigga_ (5) _, non torneranno._  
   
Non sono mai tornati.  
Non suo padre Halfdán, né Gunnar, né Gylfi (6). Nessuno torna mai, eppure Sigyn non rinuncia all’attesa (7).  
   
Rotola sul fianco. Il vento cresce d’intensità, così la voce del buio. Ha imparato ad ascoltarla con la deferenza di un oracolo, perché la stella, su Jotunheim, s’intravede di rado ed è lattiginosa e spenta come l’occhio di un vecchio.  
Sono giorni preziosi, quelli della rara estate; giorni _pericolosi_ : i guerrieri a riposo cacciano oche selvatiche, folaghe, gabbianelle di fiume, renne, bufali quadricorni. Alle seiðkona – come lei – tocca la raccolta di erbe e radici.  
E gli Jötnar montano i Lindorm (8).  
   
Strofina le palpebre. Sospira. Dovrebbe dormire, perché ha prestato servizio negli ultimi due giorni e il seiðr è ridotto a una fiammella esausta. Non ha sangue di Vanir nelle vene, né la forza di lady Eir: è stata un’allieva mediocre, tollerata per pietà e per bisogno.  
   
 _Mi dispiace, piccolina. Meritavi una vita più felice._  
   
Lo pensa anche Sigyn, poi raccoglie i capelli sul capo e ricorda che le lacrime sono un privilegio dei vivi; di quelli che abitano la parte giusta dell’Ífing e non incontrano allo specchio l’orribile ghigno di una morte di brina e di neve.  
   
I capelli arruffati bevono nel buio la rada luce delle fiaccole. Il campo non dorme mai, nemmeno nei giorni della polvere, pensa, mentre qualche filo d’oro resta intrecciato alle dita, quasi a rammentarle la persistenza del ricordo.  
Non sarà una buona giornata, perché la mente viaggia a ritroso: è il veleno d’ogni anniversario, quando l’ _oggi_ si trasforma in _ieri_ e tutto è risonanza.  
Tira la pelle di lupo fin sopra il capo, ma non basta. Tra i rami morti, la canzone del vento vende gli echi del suo ultimo giorno felice.  
   
 _Svegliati. Destati e cerca un po’ di luce._  
   
Sente la voce calda di suo padre, quella roca di Gunnar, la risata di Gylfi.  
Si rivede come allora, bambina, davanti alla capanna che chiamava ‘ _casa_ ’.  
   
 _“Che combini, Sigga?”_  
 _Gunnar ha trecce rosse come i tramonti di una terra raccontata, sognata, rimpianta; quell’Asgard lontana in cui sarebbero tornati tutti, prima o poi, vinta l’ultima guerra dei Cieli._  
   
Sigyn piega le labbra in una smorfia.  
   
 _Ho i tuoi anni d’allora, fratello, e conosco solo neve cieca come nebbia._  
   
   
 _“Disegno.”_  
 _“Nella neve?”_  
 _Gunnar non ha ancora preso moglie; è bello e coraggioso, eppure timidissimo. Sigyn pensa che la stia aspettando, perché nessuno l’amerà mai quanto la piccola Sigga dalle chiome d’oro._  
   
Ha le palpebre umide; un urlo che preme come un pugno al centro del petto.  
Sua madre Auðlín era una valorosa skjaldmær (9). Quando è morta, Sigyn aveva pochi giorni e gli occhi ancora ciechi. Di lei non ha che un ricordo: il giuramento con cui Halfdán l’ha strappata alle armi.  
   
 _Le donne non sono la spada, ma il fodero, perché se chi ami muore al tuo fianco, che scusa avresti per tornare?_  
   
A volte, tuttavia, la scusa è debole.  
A volte non basta comunque.  
   
 _Il bastoncino gratta la crosta gelata, abbozzando spigoli e curve._  
 _Inginocchiato al suo fianco, Gunnar segue il tratto incerto con la pazienza dell’affetto._  
 _“Questo sei tu e questo è Gylfi.”_  
 _“Perché l’hai disegnato tanto piccolo?”_  
 _“Perché non gli voglio bene come a te.”_  
   
Sigyn affonda il viso nell’involto di paglia e pelli di montone che funge da guanciale. Soffoca un dolore asciutto, di quelli troppo pianti per trovare anche solo un’ultima lacrima.  
Gylfi è l’unico di cui abbiano ritrovato _abbastanza_ da poter accendere una pira (10). Tra le sue mani di bambina, la fiaccola era pesante quanto una spada.  
   
 _Gunnar finge risentimento, ma anche gli occhi ridono. Le perline che chiudono la treccia di una barba giovane scandiscono sulle piastre della corazza un_ tic toc _squillante._  
 _“Povero Gylfi, che ti ha fatto?”_  
 _“Dice che sono brutta e che mi raperà nel sonno.”_  
 _Il vento sale e aggredisce i bordi del ritratto._  
 _“Quando torneremo da Járnviðr, ricordami di costruirti una tela.”_  
 _“Cos’è una tela?”_  
 _“Qualcosa su cui disegnare senza che la neve o il vento cancelli tutto.”_  
   
Gunnar non è tornato.  
Non ha mai avuto una tela, né più voglia di disegnare.  
Se suo fratello fosse vivo, se potesse parlargli almeno un’ultima volta, gli direbbe che non ne ha bisogno, perché anche il ghiaccio conserva.  
La sua, in fondo, è una memoria di neve. E di polvere.  
 

*

   
“Fate presto, per le Norne. Muovetevi, maledetti voi!”  
   
Sigyn siede tra le coltri disfatte. Il sonno deve averla vinta senza che riuscisse a rendersene conto e ora ascolta, stordita, gli echi del campo.  
   
“Guardami, Thor… Resta con me. Non chiudere gli occhi, stupido troll.”  
   
La voce di lady Sif muore in un rantolo soffocato, sopraffatta com’è da nuovi richiami e dal nitrire isterico dei cavalli.  
L’ultima volta in cui ha percepito l’eco del pianto nella voce della più forte skjaldmær degli Æsir è stato quando è crollata, in catene e sfigurata, davanti alla palizzata dell’accampamento.  
 _Non ho tradito_ , sono state le sue uniche parole.  
Se l’avesse fatto, chissà? Forse il principe maledetto di Jotunheim non le avrebbe bruciato la testa fino all’osso.  
Sigyn si avvolge nel mantello e abbandona la tenda. La neve le flagella il viso, tagliente come pietrisco, e quasi l’acceca, ma Thor è l’erede al trono di Asgard e nulla che riguardi il principe può essere ignorato.  
   
“Dunque l’hai fatto davvero?”  
   
Imponente nella corazza d’oro, Odino ha l’espressione severa e immobile di un idolo. È il Padre di Tutto, non solo di un guerriero che somiglia, ora, a uno straccio insanguinato.  
   
“L’ho fatto, Padre. Ho ammazzato Loki Laufeyson.”  
 

*

_0.2: la lupa bianca_  
 

_The key to being a warrior is not to be afraid of who you are._  
 _―_ Tom Spanbauer, _In the City of Shy Hunters_

   
La memoria, come una bocca ingorda, è una fenditura tetra che aspetta solo d’inghiottire le tue dita incaute. Affondi, distratto, e non sai mai cosa potrai trovare, se la conchiglia lucida di un ricordo felice o la perlina nera di un incubo.  
Di biglie velenose, Sif, ne ha pescate tante che, a riempire una vasca, potrebbe annegarvi.  
Accade comunque: chiude gli occhi e cola a picco.  
Sotto le ciglia è sempre _quel giorno_.  
È sempre una sconfitta che brucia più di ferite ormai rimarginate.  
   
 _I frisoni arrancano sulla terra resa scivolosa da licheni muffiti e neve sciolta. Non ha mai capito perché chiamino Járnviðr ‘il bosco di ferro’, se i poderosi abeti di Jotunheim ricordano piuttosto obelischi d’ossidiana._  
 _Guida un drappello di dieci cavalieri: pochi, ma è una missione ricognitiva, di quelle utili a prevedere l’assalto dei lupi._  
 _Da quando re Laufey ha concesso all’erede un esercito personale, guerra è diventato_ tutto _: il principe nano è un autentico gigante, se si tratta d’ammazzare._  
   
 _“Non mi piace questo silenzio.”_  
   
 _Ingmar Blaerson le si affianca, lo sguardo volto alla macchia nera in cui muore il sentiero che stanno battendo da almeno un paio di clessidre._  
   
 _“Siamo vicini a Útgarða: se non i lupi, dovremmo sentire almeno le voci delle sentinelle di ronda.”_  
   
 _Sif annuisce e, con cautela, abbandona il frisone. “Continuiamo a piedi. Sarà più difficile, per loro, individuarci e, all’occorrenza, potremmo coglierli di sorpresa.”_  
 _Gli Jötnar sono terribili nel corpo a corpo, ma lenti in difesa; macchine da guerra da sbudellare prima che ti maciullino._  
 _Sif ha guadagnato la sua prima testa a diciotto anni; a quasi una decade di distanza, non ha ancora perso il gusto. La chiamano la ‘lupa bianca’, per la corazza che veste e capelli tanto biondi da ricordare il candore della neve fresca._  
 _Arna dice che ha la testa di lino, ma a parlare è l’invidia di una valchiria pel di carota, culo grosso e naso da cinghiale. A parlare è la rabbia di chi non cavalca ogni giorno al fianco di Thor Odinson._  
 _Si volge a guardare i propri uomini, un dito accostato alle labbra e la destra stretta all’elsa. Oltre una densa macchia di rovi e sterpi cauterizzati dal gelo, bivaccano in cinque: quattro soldati semplici e uno Jotun d’alto rango._  
 _“Býleistr Fárbautison_ (11) _,” sussurra Ingmar al suo orecchio. “È il terzo, nella linea di successione al trono.”_  
 _Sif piega le labbra e sorride: la smorfia feroce di un predatore in caccia._  
   
Solleva le palpebre e le strizza con rabbia. Non può permettersi di dormire, perché non c’è nulla di gradevole nel buio, se non gli echi di _quella voce_ ; l’imprevedibile, vellutato fascino del timbro di un assassino.  
   
 _Lady Sif, bella e pericolosa… Bella, sì… Ma per quanto?_  
   
 _Ho ammazzato Loki Laufeyson._  
Si aggrappa a quelle parole con una fede inquinata dal desiderio e dalla paura – e dalla speranza, sì, perché no? La speranza disperata di un amore in cui non sa più se credere.  
   
 _Piombano silenziosi e compatti sugli Jötnar. Il secondo figlio del principe consorte non ha ancora trent’anni e non vale granché. È Helblindi quello davvero pericoloso: quindici piedi di ferro e crudeltà._  
 _Sif concede allo Jotun un paio di colpi, poi cerca la polpa morbida della spalla e ne trancia i tendini. Gli occhi rossi di Býleistr sono umidi e quasi umani, quando gli taglia la gola; il sangue, rosso come quello degli Æsir._  
 _“Rallegrati, principe cadetto: la tua testa ornerà la tenda di Odino.”_  
   
 _“E del tuo bel muso, asgardiana? Dimmi, che dovrei farne?”_  
 

*

  
D’innamorarsi no, non ne ha mai avuto l’intenzione. È una debolezza da _femmine_ , e Sif – la stupida, l’illusa – aveva altre ambizioni.  
Scuote il capo e sogghigna, piena d’amarezza e compassione per la bambina che è stata; una ragazzina presuntuosa, convinta di conoscere la vita, quando non sapeva nemmeno chi guardasse nel riflesso di una spada.  
   
“Non c’è modo di costringerti a dormire, vero?”  
   
La voce di Volstagg è calda e trasuda una pietà che la offenderebbe, se solo non fosse lui.  
I quartieri degli Æsir tacciono nella quiete di un’alba lugubre, l’aria ancora intrisa dell’odore di fuochi ormai spenti, mentre la neve cade fitta.  
Stretta nelle cocche del mantello, rabbrividisce un poco.  
“Novità?”  
Volstagg scuote il capo. “Speravo che mi ascoltasse.”  
“Lo sapevi?”  
“ _Tutti_ sapevano che sarebbe corso a cercarlo.”  
Sif storna lo sguardo. “Io no. Credevo che…”  
“Se pensavi che fossero _solo_ parole, Sif, di Thor non hai proprio capito niente. Né di lui, né di voi due, per quello che vale.”  
   
 _Loki Laufeyson è leggenda._  
 _Prima d’essere l’unico erede legittimo del trono di Jotunheim, è una chimera da bestiario, poiché non somiglia a nessuna creatura nota dei Nove Regni._  
 _I colori dei giganti di brina si fondono, sulla sua pelle, alla linea affilata di un profilo che è umano e persino elegante. I capelli, neri e lucidi come ossidiana, velano gli occhi di un rosso intenso._  
 _La sua statura, tanto ridicola tra gli Jötnar al punto d’essergli valsa l’appellativo di ‘principe nano’, è quella di un Áss. I marchi che ne solcano il corpo, le leggere escrescenze cornee che sporgono all’altezza delle clavicole, sono tuttavia quelli del clan di Laufey: il crisma del sangue reale._  
 _Sif cerca la rassicurazione della spada, ma non trema._  
 _“Sai chi sono, vero?”_  
 _Ingmar e gli altri cavalieri la raggiungono: a dividerla dal principe degli Jötnar sta ora una rosa di lame e di picche._  
 _“Ho sentito parlare di te.”_  
 _È vero e si domanda quanto fondate siano le chiacchiere superstiziose che ne spendono il nome: dicono che possieda il seiðr potente e maligno degli elfi neri; che sacrifici di sangue l’abbiano chiamato nel mondo e sua sia la mano dell’ultimo distruttore._  
 _A guardarlo, invece, peserà meno di lei e c’è persino qualcosa di lezioso nella grazia con cui allontana i capelli dal viso scarno._  
 _“Nessuno, tuttavia, aveva ancora aggiunto ‘fratricida’ alla lista delle tue qualità.”_  
 _Loki ride e non per posa: sembra davvero divertito._  
 _“L’hai capito?”_  
 _Sif sostiene il suo sguardo. Negli occhi dello Jotun, la pupilla si assottiglia sino a ricordare un’unghia._  
 _“Hai usato tuo fratello e la sua scorta come esca. In caso contrario, li avresti soccorsi.”_  
 _Loki accenna un inchino. Oltre la cortina delle chiome, suo è lo sguardo gelido e fisso dei serpenti. Non vorrebbe, ma sente il terrore montare onda dopo onda – e sono i cerchi lenti di una risacca rovinosa._  
 _Dei suoi uomini, più d’uno suda freddo._  
 _“Pensavo che voi femmine foste solo una grottesca curiosità asgardiana_ (12) _, invece pare che siate persino in grado di elaborare pensieri complessi.”_  
 _Sif stira sprezzante le labbra. “… Curiosità… Confesso di averne anch’io una da sottoporti.”_  
 _“E quale, di grazia?”_  
 _“Nascondi qualche sorpresa tra le cosce, disgustosa vacca_ (13) _, o esorcizzi con la lingua la frustrazione d’una castità forzata? Nessuno dei tuoi potrebbe montarti senza sventrarti, non è vero? È per questo che non erediterai mai Jotunheim.”_  
 _Ingmar sogghigna. “Bel colpo. Se questi mostri potessero impallidire, direi che adesso è livido.”_  
Già _, pensa Sif._ Livido e pieno d’una rabbia omicida.  
   
“Se credi che l’abbia fatto per me, sei in errore, Volstagg, ed è un’illusione, la tua, che non condivido. Siamo cresciuti insieme, questo è tutto.”  
“Non mi pare che la pensassi così, prima di Brunnhilda (14).”  
“E Ísdís e Birta e quante altre? Thor non ha legami e nel suo letto può accogliere chi vuole. Non sono più una bambina: ho compreso e accettato.”  
“Dunque t’illudi che vivere come un uomo cancelli tutto il resto?”  
“Non colgo l’allusione.”  
“Lo ami da sempre, Sif. Sii onesta almeno con chi vi conosce da che vi pisciavate ancora addosso!”  
“Cambia molto?”  
“Cambia che, se glielo sputassi sul muso, trovereste la pace. Entrambi.”  
“L’amore… È una complicazione stupida. Non ho mai sentito il bisogno d’essere protetta da qualcuno che non sia il mio scudo.”  
Volstagg rotea gli occhi. “Non è a quello che serve un compagno: lascia che te lo dica chi ha già sfornato due marmocchi e ne ha un terzo in arrivo (15).”  
“E a cosa, allora?”  
“Quando ami, impari a prenderti cura della tua vita, perché non è più _solo_ tua.”  
Sif serra le labbra e tace: non è sicura d’aver qualcosa da replicare. Da che ha memoria, almeno, tutto è sempre stato _suo_.  
 _Suo_ di Thor.  
   
 _“Temevo d’essermi tratto in inganno,” sussurra Loki. È ancora distante, eppure se lo sente addosso come un’oscura maledizione. “Invece sei stupida. Tutte le bestie della tua razza inferiore lo sono… Tanto cieche e idiote da corteggiare il fuoco dopo un bagno di pece.”_  
 _“Oh, oh! Senti come strepita, la_ signorina _!” ride Harald Sígurson, uno dei migliori picchieri di Odino. “È per questo che ti chiamano ‘lingua d’argento’, principessa, o perché…”_  
 _Tutto accade in un attimo, ma il suo sguardo vigile registra, piuttosto, una somma d’istanti rallentati: un’indimenticabile sequenza di morte._  
 _Un attimo prima Harald sogghigna e sventola la lingua in una provocazione oscena; un attimo dopo giace prono in terra, la testa spaccata a metà da una sottilissima lama dalla lega sconosciuta._  
 _È stato Loki, ma è certa che nessuno di loro – nemmeno Rulf Arvinson, che chiamano ‘l’occhio’ – l’abbia visto muoversi._  
 _“Sono stanco di parlare, né vedo interlocutori alla mia altezza.”_  
 _“Che ne dici di combattere, allora? Avvicinati e mostra quel che sai fare.”_  
 _Un sorriso tetro sfregia le labbra dello Jotun. “Perché? Non ne ho certo bisogno per ammazzarvi tutti.”_  
 _L’eco di quella voce insinuante persiste ancora nell’aria quando Loki preme il palmo in terra e trasforma il suolo in una trappola mortale: non una delle lame che compongono i petali di una formidabile rosa di ghiaccio li risparmia; non una delle cuspidi affilate conserva la purezza e la trasparenza illusorie della brina e della neve._  
 _O forse sì, ma solo perché la vita può trasformarsi in un castigo._  
   
La regina Frigga accoglie il suo arrivo con un impercettibile sorriso e la invita a sedere al proprio fianco. Sif rimane immobile, contratta e colpevole, forse sopraffatta da una debolezza che la fa sentire vulnerabile e stupida.  
Il petto di Thor, coperto dalle medicazioni e protetto da pelli di visone, si solleva appena. Sulle braccia, nei rari punti lasciati scoperti dalle bende, rosseggiano, evidenti, le cicatrici fresche delle ustioni.  
Sente la pelle incresparsi e un gemito penoso assediarle la gola. Lo inghiotte a fatica – lo vince comunque: una lupa resta tale anche quando il manto brucia.  
“Hanno lottato a lungo,” dice, quasi una lingua da soldato possa aver ragione della disperazione di una donna innamorata; quasi sforzarsi di decifrare i segni aiuti davvero a digerire la sostanza.  
È pura illusione: non serve a niente.  
“Thor è tornato,” mormora la regina, la mano stretta a quella del figlio.  
Nel lessico delle spose e delle madri di guerra, è quanto incontri alla voce ‘amore’.  
 _Ritorno_. _Vita_.  
   
 _Si è svegliata al buio e sanguina. L’armatura si è sbriciolata e il poco che resta della corazza non basta nemmeno a proteggerle il seno. Lo copre per pudore e disgusto di sé, sebbene gli Jötnar non ne paiano attratti. La loro razza contempla un solo sesso e dubita che conoscano il desiderio o l’amore. Lo sguardo che almeno un paio di colossi destina al suo carceriere, tuttavia, la invita a ricredersi._  
 _Loki è un’eccezione che diresti grottesca, se non possedesse un fascino tutto suo: il carisma perverso del leader._  
 _“Mi hai risparmiato,” dice._  
 _Loki segue la sua voce e si avvicina. Ha il passo leggero, cosce sottili e fibrose che gli alti gambali di cuoio lasciano scoperte. Il torso è in parte celato dai lembi di una pelle di lupo, che gli copre le spalle e scivola sino ai fianchi. La sua carne pare più vulnerabile di quella degli Jötnar, ma Sif comincia a dubitare che sia facile sfiorarla._  
 _“Ti ho risparmiato? Forse.”_  
 _“Che vuoi da me?”_  
 _Lo Jotun le si inginocchia davanti e le strattona il mento, per costringerla a tenere alto il capo. “Dicono che tu sia la favorita di Thor Odinson. È vero?”_  
 _Sif tace. Loki non sa di aver affondato in una ferita che prude e duole sempre. Ignora, soprattutto, che, a poter offrire un assenso, morirebbe in pace._  
 _“Il vostro principe è un bestione dal cuore molle? Non me ne stupisco.”_  
 _Gli sputa in faccia. Loki, tuttavia, non si scompone: la luce crudele che brilla nel fondo degli occhi rossi è più viva che mai._  
 _“Mi chiedo come reagirebbe, se giocassi un po’ con il suo giocattolo.”_  
 _Sif si morde le labbra: non deve percepire la sua paura o il disonore di una donnetta da poco infamerebbe un intero popolo._  
 _“Se glielo rovinassi…”_  
 _E sotto quelle dita gelide e sottili, l’oro chiarissimo delle sue chiome comincia a bruciare._  
   
Se è giorno, la stella non se n’è accorta: oltre la tenda destinata ai feriti, il cielo gonfio di neve alimenta radi barbagli grigiastri e ombre livide.  
Fandral allaccia una bisaccia alla sella del frisone e la saluta con un cenno. Alle sue spalle, Hogun aiuta una figura imbacuccata ad allestire una slitta.  
“Dove andate?”  
“Servizio di scorta. Lady Sigyn deve procurarsi nuove erbe medicinali.”  
“Vi accompagno?”  
“Non ci pensare nemmeno: quando Thor riprenderà conoscenza, dovrà pur vantarsi con qualcuno e sono certo che tu sia l’interlocutore più qualificato.”  
Storna lo sguardo, risparmia un ‘ _grazie_ ’ che suonerebbe debole e ipocrita, poi torna al fianco del principe, perché sia lei la prima cosa che vedrà al risveglio: una macchia nera.  
   
 _“Non muoverti.”_  
 _La voce di Thor raggiunge ovattata il suo orecchio, oltre le garze che le avvolgono il capo. Ignora cosa le abbiano dato per contrastarlo, ma il dolore – fortissimo – batte ora in un punto tanto lontano del suo cervello che a stento ne percepisce l’eco._  
 _Non vede bene, eppure l’azzurro di quegli occhi non la inganna: è ancora viva. È tornata a_ casa _._  
 _Le dita di Thor le strofinano la guancia con insospettabile delicatezza. “Lo ammazzerò, te lo giuro (parole feroci che l’avvolgono come una nenia dolcissima). Se pace sarà, la firmerò con il sangue di Loki Laufeyson.”_  
 _Si è addormentata tra le sue braccia, senza incubi e senza pensieri._  
 _Quelli sono arrivati_ poi _._  
 _Arrivano sempre, come una torma di lupi rabbiosi._  
   
“Stupido,” mormora, mentre ne accarezza lo zigomo tumefatto. “Mi hai tolto il piacere della vendetta.”  
   
Ma è così? Le importa _davvero_?  
   
   
“Via, fateci passare! Ne abbiamo trovato un altro, via!”  
   
   
Lontana risuona la voce di Fandral, ma il richiamo non basta a scuoterla: quando bacia il principe, il cuore, nel petto, urla con una forza tale da assordarla.  
Sif strizza le palpebre e sorride.  
Forse vivere e respirare sono già la vendetta che cerca.  
Poi Thor apre gli occhi: e quella è la felicità.  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Secondo la mitologia norrena, questo fiume segna il confine tra le terre degli Æsir e quelle degli Jötnar. Poiché mi rifaccio alla versione del movieverse, in cui non esiste una simile contiguità territoriale, il confine richiamato è quello che divide gli accampamenti dei due eserciti.  
(2) Tale è il nome della Capitale di Jotunheim.  
(3) Nella mitologia norrena, è il bosco degli alberi di ferro in cui viene allevata la stirpe dei lupi.  
(4) A differenza degli Jötnar, che sono una razza tanto longeva da sfiorare l’immortalità, gli Æsir devono la loro eterna giovinezza ai magici pomi di Iðunn. Nel **mio headcanon** , la cerimonia del primo pomo avviene a venti anni e segna, per i giovani Æsir, l’ingresso nella maggiore età. Nell’economia del racconto, dunque, ricordare che Sigyn ha morso cinque pomi equivale a dire che ha venticinque anni.  
(5) Nel **mio headcanon** , è il nomignolo affettuoso con cui è apostrofata Sigyn.  
(6) Nel **mio headcanon** , accennato già in _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ , Sigyn è figlia e sorella di soldati caduti nella battaglia in cui Odino è rimasto mutilato.  
(7) Il connotato mitologico saliente di Sigyn è la fedeltà, che ne fa il modello di moglie devota. In tale contesto ho scelto un’interpretazione metaforica delle sue qualità.  
(8) Altro **mio headcanon** , già visto in _Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]_ : date le dimensioni, gli Jötnar non potrebbero montare comuni cavalli, ma ho immaginato che possedessero comunque bestie abili allo scopo. Lo spunto mi è venuto proprio dal movie Thor, quando appare, furibondo e scongelato, il bestione che insegue gli asgardiani tra le rovine della Capitale. Non avendo a disposizione un nome ‘ufficiale’, ho assegnato alla poco amichevole creatura quello dei draghi medioevali della tradizione nordeuropea.  
(9) Una skjaldmær era una vergine che aveva scelto di combattere come guerriero. Citate nella mitologia norrena (spesso fatte coincidere con le valchirie), costituiscono una realtà storica. Secondo il _Nordisk familjebok_ , infatti, donne combattenti erano noverate non solo tra i Vichinghi, ma anche tra i Cimbri, i Goti e i Marcomanni.  
(10) Ho ripreso qui la tradizione del funerale vichingo dei nobili.  
(11) I legami familiari di Loki sono ambigui persino nella mitologia norrena. Nel **mio headcanon** , Loki è l’unico figlio di Laufey e del principe consorte; come tale, dunque, legittimo erede al trono. Helblindi e Býleistr sono, invece, figli che Fárbauti ha avuto al di fuori del legame ufficiale, ma che Laufey ha in seguito adottato. In questa storia sono entrambi più anziani di Loki.  
(12) Nel **mio headcanon** , gli Jötnar sono una razza intersessuale monogenere.  
(13) _Vacca_ , _madre di lupo_ , _ergi_ sono solo alcuni dei _graziosi_ epiteti con cui, nella tradizione scaldica, ci si rivolge a Loki. Tutti possono essere intesi come sinonimo di ‘ _frocio_ ’.  
(14) In _Thor: Son of Asgard_ , la giovane valchiria ha un breve flirt con Thor, sfruttato, per altro, da Loki, per ferire Sif e amplificarne le insicurezze.  
(15) Volstagg è uno dei rari asgardiani di cui si conosca la numerosissima famiglia: ha, infatti, una moglie (Hildegund), due figli legittimi (Alaric e Rolfe), tre figlie (Flosi, Gudrun e Gunnhild), nonché due gemelli adottati (Kevin e Mick, di origine midgardiana).


	2. Amore di guerra

_1.1: l’erede perfetto_

_I don’t want to die without any scars._  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Fight Club_

_Útgarða, carceri della rocca._  
 _Due mesi prima._

  
Quando nasci _difettoso_ , la perfezione è l’unico traguardo di cui t’importi qualcosa; l’unico obiettivo e l’unica meta.  
L’unico _riscatto_.  
La perfezione inseguita, costruita e vinta sulla propria pelle è anche quanto distingue gli imbecilli fortunati dai soldati, perché solo chi è costretto a mordere dal primo giorno sa ferire davvero. Solo chi ha tremato almeno una volta, può incatenarti alla paura.  
O forse è la migliore delle sue illusioni? La speranza di chi deve accontentarsi di _credere_ , se il Destino gli ha riservato una corsa senza allibratori?  
Nessuno lo sceglierebbe mai. Nessuno scommetterebbe sul miracolo di una sua vittoria.  
  
Il buio è tanto fitto che Loki riesce a percepire il lamento prolungato con cui i ricordi s’inseguono, diventano dubbi e poi morsi nella carne.  
Il respiro dell’oscurità non basta a vincerli; li amplifica, piuttosto, come una naturale eco.  
La bocca gli fa ancora male, ma la ferita si rimarginerà presto. È l’orgoglio che non ha mai smesso di sanguinare e la rabbia è sale sulla piaga. Non si aspettava senz’altro che il vecchio potesse apprezzare l’iniziativa, ma che l’umiliasse davanti agli alti ranghi dell’esercito…  
Serra le dita nel pugno. La mandorla dell’unghia incontra la pelle e v’incide larghi solchi. Un dolore grato, perché annichila quello cui non vuole dare voce.  
Oltre le feritoie, aperte sul budello lungo cui sfilano le sentinelle, una torcia consumata spande odore di pece e di sego. Arriccia le labbra, disgustato: l’unico profumo che apprezzi davvero è quello della carne asgardiana che cola. Delle albe di neve e cieli bianchi di cui parlano sempre i vecchi, non sa niente: è il miracolo di un mondo in guerra.  
Un figlio troppo desiderato che conosce solo l’odio.  
  
“Loki?”  
  
Siede di scatto. La voce di Angrboða (1), assediata dal buio, è più morbida di come la ricorda, o forse è il vento che scivola attraverso ogni interstizio a falsarne gli accenti.  
  
 _O il desiderio? Il tuo?_  
  
“Principe?”  
  
Una smorfia cattiva gli sfigura il viso, ma l’ombra lo protegge e può concedersi il lusso della meschinità senza soffrirne il veleno. Helblindi creperebbe d’invidia, se solo sapesse.  
 _Helblindi sa già abbastanza da volerti morto_ , urla l’istinto.  
Il respiro di Angrboða è corto e spezzato. Sta contravvenendo agli ordini del re e non può ignorarne il costo, anche se è figlio d’una delle più nobili famiglie di Útgarða. Un consorte perfetto, pensa Loki, poi mastica e inghiotte a fatica un’illusione che, sulla lingua, sa di fiele.  
“Non dovresti essere qui,” mormora, poi abbandona il tavolaccio su cui è rimasto ad annoiarsi (pensare) fin troppo a lungo.  
Le carceri non nascono per assicurare soggiorni confortevoli, sebbene la cella in cui Laufey l’ha voluto rinchiudere non manchi di pelli d’orso e persino di un piccolo braciere.  
  
 _Ha ragione Helblindi, vecchio: sono così prezioso, per te, che non oseresti mai punirmi_ davvero _._  
 _Sono tanto fragile, ai tuoi occhi, da non valere nemmeno il prezzo della disobbedienza._  
  
Il braccio di Angrboða s’insinua a fatica tra le grate. Se anche si piegasse sulle punte, Loki non riuscirebbe a scorgerne i begli occhi vinosi. È troppo piccolo. È un nano tra i giganti. Un gattino tra i lupi.  
  
 _Ma le mie unghie sono piene di veleno, Padre dei Cieli._  
 _A quest’ora, se non è crepata, dovresti già saperlo._  
  
“Devi cercare più in basso,” dice e spera che l’umiliazione e il dispetto di cui è pieno non tradiscano il filtro di una voce educata a lusingare e a mentire. ‘Lingua d’argento’ l’ha chiamato suo padre, dopo averlo visto negoziare con i nani la partita d’armi che ha assicurato agli Jötnar la riconquista delle regioni a est dell’Ífing.  
Loki non lo ammetterà mai, ma preferirebbe essere stupido come Helblindi, perché l’intelligenza è la lama spuntata dei difettosi. I guerrieri – quelli veri – non sono poi diversi dai Lindorm: voraci e distruttivi.  
Le dita di Angrboða gli sfiorano i capelli e ne trattengono qualche ciocca.  
“Eri preoccupato per la mia incolumità?”  
Solleva il viso, perché l’altro lo accarezzi. Il palmo dello Jotun, ruvido e freddo, potrebbe chiudersi attorno al suo capo e spappolarlo.  
“Non dovresti. Mio padre non resta mai a lungo in collera con me.”  
Angrboða sospira. “Forse abbiamo osato troppo.”  
Loki ride, poi arretra di un paio di passi: gli si sottrae e vuole che lo sappia, ma la verità è che non appartiene a nessuno, se non a se stesso.  
“Parli come quel vigliacco di mio fratello Býleistr: siamo in guerra, se non lo ricordassi. Gli Æsir ci hanno invaso, bruciano le nostre foreste, cacciano i nostri lupi e perché? Perché pretendiamo altrettanta terra di quella che gli asgardiani hanno ottenuto. Abbiano atteso troppo e preteso troppo poco, invece!”  
  
 _Mi hanno maledetto prima che vedessi la luce:_ chissà se Angrboða ci ha mai pensato?  
  
“Avete fame? Ho pagato le guardie, perciò non dovete preoccuparvi: non vi disturberanno.”  
  
Quando le parole diventano spugne gonfie solo d’imbarazzo, cambiare discorso è l’unica via per non soffocare; per salvare, anzi, con qualche briciola di dignità, la trama di un contatto ormai sfilacciato: ne è consapevole, Loki, e non può fargliene una colpa. Accettarlo, tuttavia, vorrebbe dire accogliere con rassegnazione una parte che non gli piace, né gli somiglia: quella della vittima.  
“Non ho bisogno di niente.”  
  
Ogni parola rotola e cade come una pietra. Il respiro dello Jotun aumenta di frequenza, poi rallenta sino a morire soffocato dal sibilo costante del vento.  
Loki preme i palmi sulla massiccia porta di quercia. China il capo, ogni muscolo freme sotto la pelle sin quasi a dolere. Potrebbe usare il seiðr e liberarsi, ma tanto varrebbe, a quel punto, ammettere la sconfitta: se non può ammazzare come un gigante di ghiaccio, preferisce crepare.  
  
“ _Lui_ … Ha risposto?”  
“Non ancora.”  
“Era viva, quando l’ho lasciata andare.”  
“Forse… Forse avete passato la misura, principe.”  
Loki non riesce a trattenere una risata che risuona, nella notte, secca come il latrato di un lupo. “La misura non è certo la mia qualità migliore.”  
Angrboða tace. Per quante piastre possa aver offerto ai carcerieri, non dispone di un tempo infinito, né, forse, della pazienza di sopportare una lingua che è velluto e veleno.  
“Ignoro quanto a lungo si protrarrà il mio castigo. Se _lui_ dovesse mostrarsi, voglio esserne informato. Manda Eldr, se non vuoi correre il rischio di comprometterti.”  
“Per voi…”  
“Helblindi ti ha messo gli occhi addosso e non è abituato a essere rifiutato.”  
“Io vi sono fedele.”  
“Allora impara a tradire.”  
  
 _È così che si vince la guerra._  


*

  
Quando cade la neve, il tempo si ferma; un silenzio ovattato inghiotte lo stormire dei frassini, l’urlo del vento nella falesia occidentale, là dove svetta il costone che affaccia sull’unico oceano navigabile di Jotunheim.  
Helblindi fissa le torri nere di Útgarða. Lontane, donano alla rocca il profilo sinistro della mano di un morto; un artiglio scheletrito, teso a un cielo vuoto.  
 _Ymir_ (2) _ci ha abbandonato_ : quante volte ha sentito suo padre Fárbauti dirlo, solo perché la maledizione dell’Áss gli impediva di fecondare il sovrano? E poi, il giorno del miracolo (un giorno maledetto), Laufey ha sollevato nel palmo quel minuscolo, piagnucolante aborto.  
Il Lindorm grugnisce e affonda il muso rincagnato nella neve. Avrà trovato qualche carcassa: Æsir o Jötnar, un appetito brutale non sente il bisogno di scegliere.  
Loki è cresciuto lontano da Jotunheim per tre lustri, ospite di lusso dei nobili di Svartálfaheimr; quando è tornato, dell’eredità di Laufey portava solo il nome, perché d’aspetto ricordava più le femmine degli asgardiani che non un principe guerriero.  
  
“Il sovrano ha dato ordine di rientrare.”  
  
Alle sue spalle, Skrýmir è un fantasma grigiastro.  
  
“Dovremmo raddoppiare i turni di guardia, invece, dopo quanto ha combinato mio fratello.”  
“Thor Odinson non è diventato il più giovane generale degli Æsir senza un valido motivo. Di sicuro non è uno stupido. Ed è _distruttivo_.”  
Helblindi strattona i finimenti del Lindorm. La bestia sbuffa neve e poltiglia sanguinolenta. “Per Loki _tutti_ sono stupidi. Chiunque, almeno, non gli baci il culo.”  
Skrýmir sogghigna. “Non c’è molto da vedere.”  
Sorride anche Helblindi. “No. Non c’è.”  


*

  
I vestiboli del palazzo reale riverberano l’eco dei suoi passi. Deboli bagliori rossastri illuminano l’anticamera degli appartamenti del sovrano e proiettano contro le pareti di pietra nera ombre mostruose. La voce di Laufey, ruvida e sottile, s’insinua tra le pieghe del silenzio quasi fosse vento e, come un vento di neve, gli strappa un brivido.  
  
“Non mi aspettavo che l’avresti schiaffeggiato davanti ai nobili.” È la voce di Fárbauti, non potrebbe mai ingannarsi. “Ho visto i suoi occhi. Per un momento ho temuto che…”  
“… che mi aggredisse? Sarebbe stato uno spettacolo interessante.”  
“Sii serio. Sai quello che è in grado di fare. L’ha istruito il più potente e maligno dei døkkálfar.”  
“Sono suo padre: mi teme e mi rispetta più di quel che gli piacerebbe ammettere.”  
“Ma per quanto? Sta guadagnando il favore di molti. Tra i nostri giovani, almeno, non sono pochi quelli che vorrebbero vedergli in capo la tiara di Útgarða.”  
  
Helblindi affonda i denti nelle labbra con tanta rabbia da farne eruttare dense stille di sangue; le lecca via con discrezione e un sapore ferroso gli ammorba il palato.  
 _Invidia. Sconfitta. Frustrazione_ : conosce bene quel veleno.  
  
“Ne abbiamo già discusso prima di concepirlo. Loki sarà re, ma di un altro mondo. Se la guerra si concluderà, come spero, in nostro favore, avremo una pace pericolosa.”  
“Malekith?”  
  
Helblindi avanza di un paio di passi, lontano dalle fiaccole che, proiettando la sua ombra, potrebbero altrimenti tradirlo.  
  
“Riusciamo ancora a fare a meno degli artefatti dei døkkálfar, ma verrà il giorno in cui dovremo piegarci a domandare aiuto: è un’alleanza vantaggiosa, eppure mortale, come il ghiaccio d’inverno sulle falesie.”  
“Un ponte utile e fragilissimo…”  
“… Infine l’abisso all’improvviso.”  


*

  
_1.2: il principe felice_   


_He is as full of valor as of kindness._  
 _Princely in both._  
― William Shakespeare, _Henry V_

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Due mesi prima._

  
L’amore non lo chiami e non lo scopri: amore è quello che hai dentro e che trovi quando frughi sotto la pelle, oltre le palpebre e l’armatura che indossi – che ti hanno obbligato a vestire per chiamarti _eroe_.  
L’amore è un’idea, spesso l’egoismo di un sogno, a volte una donna – ma di rado.  
Se quella donna, tuttavia, è proprio l’idea, il sogno di una vita?  
Thor Odinson non riesce a pensare: _lei_ è svanita nel nulla da due giorni che gli pesano addosso come secoli.  
 _Lei_ c’è sempre stata e, ora che manca, pare quasi che l’ultima stella abbia abbandonato il cielo.  
Pensa a come si sono lasciati – sguardi superficiali, parole distratte.  
Pensa che la più prevedibile delle conclusioni suona al suo orecchio inaccettabile.  
  
 _È morta. Anche lei non è che polvere, ormai._  
  
Sputa quel pensiero con un pezzo di corteccia, che mastica da ore per restare sveglio, per non cedere al sonno e a una terribile rassegnazione.  
  
 _Non dovrebbe sconvolgerti tanto la prospettiva: non era il vostro sogno di bambini?_  
 _Non era quel che desiderava Sif, crepare sul campo di battaglia?_  
 _Hai visto il lupo di Loki Laufeyson strappare un braccio a Tyr, eppure non hai tremato._  
 _La guerra è questo e tu lo sai: è carne che nutre altra carne e l’ambizione di chi vuole cavalcare la gloria._  
  
 _E Sif?_  
  
 _È un danno collaterale, come l’occhio che ha perso tuo padre._  
 _Come l’esilio di ghiaccio in cui vivi, signore di un cielo che non hai mai visto._  
  
  
“Che differenza c’è tra una mucca midgardiana e uno Jotun?”  
“Che quella è una vacca da latte, mentre l’altro, una vacca di notte.”  
  
Attorno al fuoco, i soldati ridono e bevono pinte di sidro bollente. Potrebbe unirsi a loro e annegare nell’alcol i cattivi pensieri, ma quando mai ubriacarsi ha risolto qualcosa?  
Quando allenti le briglie della decenza, non è il cavallo di razza ad abbandonare le stalle, ma il brocco penoso; la parte migliore di te se ne sta ben nascosta, pronta a sputarti in faccia quando oserai sfidare di nuovo il riflesso.  
  
  
 _Hilma è silenziosa sul campo di battaglia almeno quanto rumorosa tra le lenzuola. Tra le sue braccia mugola senza vergogna; soffia come una gatta selvatica, ma ha l’irruenza di un Lindorm e si bagna con la generosità di una cavalla in fregola._  
 _Gli occhi chiusi, il collo lambito da un’onda color rame, è difficile dire se goda più dell’ebbrezza dell’alcol o della penetrazione._  
 _Thor è avaro di baci, ma generoso nel regalarsi, perché il sesso è un buon modo per non pensare – per moltiplicare per due un’illusione di pace._  
 _Nel suo letto, anche le valchirie smettono d’essere la spada delle Norne e tornano donne: affamate, sensibili, generose, umide._  
 _Hilma ha il pube quasi glabro._  
  
 _«Fica da Jotun,» ha malignato Fandral, una notte di noia e ricognizione lungo la riva destra dell’Ífing._  
 _«Perché? Quanti ne hai montati?»_  
 _Fandral ha impugnato la spada e accennato un gesto osceno. «Più di Laufeyson di sicuro.»_  
  
 _“A cosa stai pensando?”_  
 _“A niente.”_  
 _“Allora datti da fare,_ principe _, o cerco un’altra tenda.”_  
 _Thor ride: un suono scrosciante, rumoroso e ubriaco._  
 _All’alba sarà di nuovo un soldato, l’erede di Odino, un guerriero formidabile e temuto, ma alla luce ambrata di una notte di fiaccole e freddo, è solo un corpo caldo e ingordo._  
  
  
“Che differenza c’è tra una merda di Lindorm e Loki Laufeyson?”  
“Nessuna: gli stronzi si somigliano tutti.”  
  
La voce di Volstagg, vibrante e tenorile, sfida le troppe ombre della notte.  
È stato l’ultimo a tornare dalla ronda, eppure non ha trovato traccia di Sif: del resto della squadra non ha anticipato nulla, solo chiesto cinque uomini dallo stomaco robusto.  
  
 _Se non è caduta con i suoi cavalieri, potrebbe essersi nascosta._  
 _Forse è ferita o assediata dai lupi._  
 _Magari spera che tu…_  
  
 _Sii onesto: da te non si aspetta un bel niente._  
  
  
 _Hilma ha il sapore del mare di Marmora, per come gliel’ha raccontato suo padre: sale e sole. Ne ruba gli umori nascosti con la golosità di un bambino; la lecca e la penetra con la lentezza dell’amante grato, perché il loro è un piacere che non sopravvivrà al buio: una metafora perfetta dell’amore in tempo di guerra._  
 _Hilma stringe le cosce ai suoi fianchi; una pressione prepotente e decisa, che ne rivela la natura feroce. È forte come un toro, persino quando gode._  
 _Thor la lascia fare e asseconda l’invito della valchiria: ora è lei a schiacciarlo con il proprio corpo e a regalargli un piacere di lingua e di silenzio._  
 _Che sapore avrà l’orgasmo del Tonante?_  
 _Spera migliore di un deserto che puzza di notte e di nebbia._  
  
  
“Siedi con noi e accetta un boccale.”  
Volstagg usa di rado il suo titolo per apostrofarlo e gliene è sempre stato grato, perché quella parola – _principe_ – non gli somiglia: a volte è piuttosto un peso che vorrebbe scrollarsi di dosso.  
Odino dice che è il segno della sua immaturità, di una colpevole indifferenza ai costi del potere. Impugnare Gungnir, sostiene suo padre, è stringere tra le dita il destino dei Cieli.  
Forse è per questo che Thor preferisce Mjolnir: c’è chi nasce per la tiara e chi per fracassare la testa di uno Jotun.  
“La notte è troppo fredda e troppo triste per restare sobri.”  
Scuote il capo, ma non abbandona comunque quel bivacco improvvisato, una debole laguna di luce nell’oscurità impenetrabile di Jotunheim.  
  
  
 _A destarli, prima del sorgere della stella, l’urlo rabbioso dei corni._  
 _“Jötnar. Maledetti loro,” grugnisce Hilma, mentre abbandona il suo letto._  
 _La tenue luce che illumina la tenda ne spoglia le curve d’ogni morbidezza: ora è di nuovo solo una valchiria, carne-macchina da guerra._  
 _Thor la imita con l’indolenza intorpidita che segue ogni risveglio imprevisto, quando la notte e l’idromele pesano ancora sulle ciglia._  
 _Sif ha già indosso la corazza e risponde al suo saluto con una smorfia sprezzante._  
 _“È un’altra che si è svegliata male?”_  
 _Hogun e Fandral si scambiano una rapida occhiata, poi gli ridono in faccia, forti dell’impunità di un’amicizia che vince ogni gerarchia._  
 _“Ma… Che ho detto?”_  
 _Volstagg risponde dopo avergli incrinato due vertebre con una manata consolatoria. “Il problema è che_ lei _– e accenna a Sif – si è svegliata_ sola _.”_  
  
  
Le fiamme guizzano sempre più deboli.  
A est, là dove la cortina delle nubi lascia intravedere un morso di cielo, il grigio smorto dell’alba anticipa un nuovo giorno.  
“Forse dovremmo sospendere le ricerche,” dice Jón Einarsson. Volstagg gli posa il palmo sull’avambraccio e lo anticipa nell’unica replica che gli paia accettabile. “Magari dovresti tornare a casa, _signorina_ , se gli Jötnar ti fanno tanta paura da abbandonare un compagno. Noi torniamo a battere il bosco di ferro, ci toccasse anche raderlo al suolo.”  
Thor annuisce, a capo chino. “Ci sarò. Questa volta non…”  
A interromperlo, repentini e strazianti, arrivano i richiami del contingente di guardia.  
  
“È tornata.”  
“È lady Sif.”  
“È ferita.”  
“Per le Norne, che…”  
“Chiamate i guaritori!”  
  
E poi non vuole sentire più niente.  
  
  
 _L’affianca senza chiederle il permesso._  
 _Sif monta uno Shire baio dall’indole nervosa, che conduce, tuttavia, con la sicurezza di una valchiria._  
 _“Ce l’hai con me?”_  
 _Negli occhi chiari della guerriera coglie un’ombra che gli è del tutto nuova. “Tu credi?”_  
 _“È da questa mattina che non mi rivolgi la parola.”_  
 _“Te ne sei accorto? Mi sorprende.”_  
 _“Senti… Perché non arrivi al punto? È evidente che tu voglia dirmi qualcosa.”_  
 _Sif strattona le redini e arresta la propria cavalcatura. “_ Dovrei _, hai ragione. Dovrei come asgardiana e come soldato.”_  
 _“Allora?”_  
 _“Guardati dal seminare bastardi in giro. I rifornimenti bastano appena a sfamare chi c’è già.”_  
  
  
Oltrepassa la trincea di legno e pietre che protegge l’accampamento con una velocità che farebbe impallidire persino la sua fama.  
Falcia, spinge, atterra chiunque sia tanto incauto da intralciargli il passo, perché Thor Odinson non vede più niente, se non _lei_.  
  
Sif nuda e tremante nella neve.  
Sif senza più ciglia, né capelli; il capo coperto da piaghe nerastre.  
Sif sconfitta, _lei_ , proprio lei che è la signora degli eserciti di Asgard.  
  
Thor si sfila il mantello, ogni gesto rallentato e viscoso al pari delle lacrime che non verserà mai, perché una grande guerriera merita vendetta, non pietà.  
“Non ho tradito,” la sente bisbigliare, prima che si afflosci tra le sue braccia come un sacco vuoto.  
Thor l’avvolge nelle cocche del mantello, la solleva e se la stringe al petto.  
Non l’ha protetta quando doveva, ma è un errore che non ripeterà: lo giura sul proprio sangue e su quello che laverà lo sfregio.  


*  
  
 _Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi._

  
  
“Mi sembra d’aver già vissuto un momento simile.”  
“Tu non mi hai baciato.”  
“Avevo paura che mi tirassi un pugno.”  
“Mi conosci proprio bene.”  
“Come temevo…”  
“Ma non _bene_ quanto credi, Thor Odinson.”  
  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Nella mitologia norrena è la gigantessa compagna di Loki che, unitasi al dio, gli regala i suoi tre figli mostruosi: Fenrir, Miðgarðsormr e Hel. Nella mia storia, invece, è una creatura intersessuale come tutti gli Jötnar.  
(2) È il capostipite dei giganti di ghiaccio, una figura chiave della mitologia e cosmogonia norrena. Il mito racconta, infatti, che Ymir fu il primo degli esseri e che dal suo enorme corpo sia derivata ogni altra forma di vita.


	3. Mille papaveri rossi

_2.1: l’ultimo giorno_  
 

 _The unseen enemy is always the most fearsome._  
― George R.R. Martin, _A Clash of Kings_

 

_Útgarða, palazzo reale._  
 _Due giorni prima._

   
I giorni della polvere sono ormai prossimi; giorni persi, come ogni grano pianto dalla clessidra che scandisce la tregua.  
Dall’alto della torre orientale, Loki contempla un mondo selvatico e bellissimo, _suo_ in ogni sogno, nella tiara che gli spetta, nel sangue che gli scorre nelle vene, eppure lontano.  
Jotunheim è un’idea, il riflesso del principe che lo specchio gli rifiuta. Al momento, soprattutto, un’incontaminata distesa di bianco e di silenzio.  
   
“Se intendi organizzare una battuta di caccia, figlio, devo dissuaderti. In questo periodo dell’anno nemmeno il tuo talento basterebbe ad assicurarti una preda.”  
   
La voce di Laufey lo sorprende alle spalle, sebbene ‘sorprendere’ non sia un verbo che gli si addica: Loki Laufeyson non abbassa mai la guardia e allo sguardo supplice della preda, preferisce il morso del lupo.  
S’inchina come farebbe un pari, non un servo: rispettoso, ma mai ossequiante. Il sovrano lo ricambia con un cenno che tradisce, insieme, apprezzamento e irritazione. Sono molto simili, loro due: abissi d’orgoglio e crudeltà strategica. Prima ancora dei marchi che ne venano la pelle, Laufey gli ha donato visioni di grandezza e un’illimitata fiducia nella propria ambizione.  
“Non sono più un bambino,” replica. “Conosco Jotunheim e il suo cuore meglio di quanto credete.”  
Uno stormo di gazze fende il cielo a settentrione. Odore di nebbia, nell’aria, e il raro profumo della neve.  
I giorni della polvere sono anticipati da settimane di gelo secco, albe tanto limpide da inghiottire ogni dettaglio in una polla di luce. Gli invasori osano allora più del consueto; a raccontare il quotidiano olocausto degli Jötnar, il fumo degli incendi e il barrito terrorizzato dei cervi.  
“Non era mia intenzione suggerirlo. Non lo meriti e non lo credo.”  
Laufey lo affianca. Dal giorno del suo castigo – ma è giusto, poi, spendere simili parole? Uno schiaffo e un paio di giorni al buio, puoi chiamarli davvero ‘ _castigo_ ’? – i loro rapporti si sono raffreddati. L’ha deluso e non avrebbe voluto, ecco la verità: la consapevolezza della propria mancanza, tuttavia, somiglia ancora a un’infinita teoria di recriminazioni. _Infantili_.  
Non gli piace sentirsi giudicato, né additato come il figlio fallibile.  
“Ho sbagliato, padre. Avevate ragione voi.”  
È un’ammissione di resa, ma certe parole sanno di merda, né ti lasciano altra scelta, se non strozzarti o vomitarle: una terza via non esiste, come non puoi percorrere a ritroso la china del tempo e rimediare a un’ingenuità colpevole.  
Le sue previsioni si sono rivelate fallaci: Thor Odinson non ha mai ricevuto il messaggio, oppure è un codardo senza onore. Delle ipotesi che riesce a prendere in considerazione, non sa nemmeno quale gli paia più offensiva.  
   
 _La seconda e lo sai. L’hai scelto come tuo avversario e non doveva deluderti._  
   
“Ero certo che la risposta non si sarebbe fatta attendere e questo…”  
Laufey solleva il palmo. “La tattica non si addice alla gioventù quanto la presunzione di conoscere nell’intimo il proprio nemico.”  
Loki china il capo. Le dita, strette nel pugno, graffiano il palmo sino a ferire la carne.  
“Anch’io credevo di poter anticipare Odino e ho pagato cara la mia arroganza.”  
   
 _No, padre: sono io che l’ho pagata._  
   
“Thor Odinson non è un guerriero alla tua portata.”  
Stringe i denti. Respira. Conta: _non basta_. “Credete forse che Helblindi abbia più possibilità? Quello stupido, indolente pentapalmo che sa solo dire ‘sissignore’?”  
Laufey ride e tanto gli ricorda perché sia sempre preferibile uno schiaffo: la memoria della pelle è più fragile e infedele di quella dell’orgoglio.  
“Obbedire e saper servire il proprio popolo sono le prime qualità richieste a un sovrano che voglia dirsi tale. Sono quelli come te, gli avventati, gli egoisti, i presuntuosi in cerca di una facile gloria, che conducono alla rovina i regni.”  
“Pensavate questo di me anche quando ho riconquistato la piana di Gastropnir (1); quando vi ho aiutato a riguadagnare le terre lungo l’Ífing? Chi vi è stato indispensabile, allora? I miei fratelli, forse? O non ve ne stavate tutti rintanati nella rocca, come…”  
Laufey lo afferra per il collo della pelliccia che gli copre le spalle. Il pesante fermaglio di bronzo cade a terra e rotola attraverso la grata di scolo, sino a sottrarsi alla sua vista.  
“I tuoi fratelli hanno eretto le mura di Útgarða, le stesse in cui puoi rifugiarti con la coda tra le gambe quando gli Æsir ti ricacciano indietro. Hanno sopportato in silenzio la fame dell’assedio, la sete, le ferite e mai hanno osato levare un lamento.”  
Gli occhi di Laufey sono braci; il suo disprezzo, lava. “Býleistr è morto, ma a te interessa solo attrarre nella rete un pesce assai meno stupido del pescatore che lo aspetta!”  
La stretta si allenta all’improvviso, restituendolo alla nuda pietra. È caduto male, senza equilibrio, né parole. Non tenta nemmeno di rialzarsi.  
“Ti ho concesso molto, Loki. Molto più di quel che avresti meritato, impulsivo e irrispettoso come sei. È bene, tuttavia, che ricordi questo: la pazienza dei re non è infinita, come non lo è la fortuna degli scommettitori scellerati.”  
“Comprendo, padre,” bisbiglia. Vorrebbe dirsi che Thor Odinson pagherà anche per quest’umiliazione, ma non è certo di poterselo permettere.  
In simili momenti, istanti di soggezione rassegnata, Loki Laufeyson non è davvero sicuro di niente.  
 

*  
 _Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Due giorni prima._

   
Sif non lo guarda più negli occhi. Thor vorrebbe dirsi che è un’impressione, la sua, una suggestione che l’erede di Odino non dovrebbe concedersi, perché in un mondo in guerra non puoi perdere tempo a raccontarti la favola dell’affetto.  
 _Amore:_ quella parola gli rimbalza in testa, punge il cuore e fa sempre più male.  
 _Amore._  
Ce n’era già il giorno in cui ha capito che non erano uguali? Che a Sif si addicevano aggettivi diversi da quelli che avrebbe usato per Fandral? Che le sarebbe toccato sanguinare anche senza ferite, le guance rosse di vergogna e l’espressione colpevole di chi abbia violato una regola implacabile e silenziosa?  
   
 _«Fammi vedere… Forse posso…»_  
 _«È normale, Thor Odinson! O non sai proprio niente delle donne?»_  
   
 _Di donne, non so: sei la sola che m’interessi._  
Eppure non gliel’ha mai detto.  
Avevano quattordici anni, allora: a quattordici anni, di una donna, Sif aveva appena le trecce.  
   
“Thor?”  
   
Il passo della regina ha la leggerezza che manca a una saggezza infinita, dolorosa com’è sempre quella di chi guarda lontano e ti sfoglia con facilità offensiva.  
   
“Tuo padre ed io siamo molto preoccupati.”  
   
Le dita di sua madre gli sfiorano i capelli, ne trattengono qualche ciocca e poi abbandonano la presa. Non ha bisogno d’impugnare una lama per governare al destino, _lei_ ; possiede, piuttosto, la forza segreta delle donne che t’illudi di proteggere per salvare te stesso.  
“Perché? Non sono mai stato ferito, né vi sono state altre perdite nelle nostre fila. A breve comincerà la stagione delle tempeste e saremo al sicuro, per quel che vale.”  
Frigga siede al suo fianco, raccoglie le mani in grembo e tace: è il suo modo, da che ha memoria, per costringerlo a parlare.  
“Sif è cambiata.”  
“Valgono tanto i suoi capelli ai tuoi occhi?”  
“No, non sarà mai diversa per me.”  
“Sei in errore, allora, perché cerchi in lei qualcosa che racconti i tuoi sentimenti, non i suoi.”  
“Non comprendo, madre.”  
Frigga scioglie il nodo delle dita e si liscia la veste; pochi gesti, misurati come si conviene alla più nobile degli asgardiani. “Una donna può accettare di combattere, stringere la lama tra le dita, conquistare e uccidere. Sceglie di farlo perché quello è il suo destino, oppure perché sacrifica il proprio all’uomo che ama.”  
“Sif sarebbe…?”  
“La conosco da che era bambina e la amo come se fosse figlia mia. Non ti parlerò dei segreti del suo cuore, perché già ne possiedi la chiave.”  
“Non ne sono sicuro, madre. Io…”  
“Loki Laufeyson le ha rubato qualcosa di molto più prezioso della bellezza: l’ha maledetta perché smettesse di sentirsi un’asgardiana. Se evita il tuo sguardo, non è perché abbia smesso di amarti, ma perché teme che non le sia più concesso.”  
Thor contrae le dita nel pugno. “Che idiozia.”  
Non è a Sif che pensa, tuttavia, quanto a uno stupido principe cieco.  
   
 _E ora è tempo di aprire gli occhi._  
 

   
*  
   
 _Riva sinistra del fiume Ífing, sorgenti di Hvergelmir._  
 _Due giorni prima._

   
Le sorgenti di Hvergelmir sono il suo rifugio prediletto: un paradiso d’acqua sulfurea e bollente, nascosto nel folto del bosco di ferro. Le ha scoperte per caso, durante una battuta di caccia in groppa a Fenrir; un piacere colpevole e solitario, poiché nessun Jotun si esporrebbe mai alla tortura di un simile bagno. Loki Laufeyson, invece, principe _difettoso_ e _imperfetto_ , resiste al gelo, ma lo patisce: il tepore lo rassicura almeno quanto detesta il vento sferzante che dall’oceano spazza la terra e sembra vetrificare l’aria. Quando ha provato a descrivere la sensazione che dà il ghiaccio sulla pelle, tuttavia, si è sentito un idiota che provi a spiegare i colori a un cieco, perché alla lingua degli Jötnar manca persino una parola per chiamare il freddo.  
Chi ceda al caldo, del resto, dovrebbe vergognarsene abbastanza da tacere.  
L’imminente stagione delle tempeste ha spopolato i boschi; a spezzare il silenzio, nella radura deserta, solo il discreto ribollire delle acque termali.  
Loki scioglie i capelli, liberandoli dai lacci di cuoio che glieli assicurano alle tempie, poi armeggia con i rozzi alamari della pelliccia. Dovrebbe cominciare a rilassarsi, pregustare il piacere del bagno, eppure c’è qualcosa d’insolito nell’aria; qualcosa che si sottrae al rassicurante copione dell’abitudine e si trasforma nel tremito con cui le dita cercano e perdono la presa più e più volte.  
   
 _Potrebbe essere_ lui _?_  
   
Respinge il pensiero con una smorfia nervosa, il sorriso asimmetrico di chi non vuol concedere all’immaginazione di spezzare il coraggio.  
Gli Æsir sanno dei giorni della polvere: nessuno di loro può essere tanto pazzo da cercare lo scontro alle porte della più inclemente stagione di Jotunheim.  
La pelle di volpe bianca cade a terra; un brivido gli increspa la pelle, ma non è freddo – non _solo_ quello, almeno.  
Si massaggia le spalle, passa il palmo sulla nuca tiepida. Sotto i polpastrelli s’indovina un marchio che non appartiene agli Jötnar né a Laufey: è una valknut rovesciata, che si è fatto incidere da Angrboða nel giorno del suo ventesimo anno, in sfregio a Odino.  
Sono in pochi a conoscerne l’esistenza, poiché le sue chiome d’ossidiana proteggono un simbolo che il re non approverebbe di certo. A Loki basta sapere che c’è; che porta la guerra scritta sul corpo senza dover chiedere il permesso a nessuno.  
   
“Immagino che i miei desideri contino poco, ma ti sarei grato se non ti spogliassi oltre. Mi risparmierei volentieri il ribrezzo e il disturbo di dover sfiorare la tua pelle, benché sia pronto a strappartela di dosso.”  
   
 _Thor. Odinson._  
   
Con lentezza, senza tradire emozioni, Loki si volge in direzione di una voce nota.  
   
“Ti rassicuro, allora: nessuno può toccarmi. Non senza il mio consenso.”  
“Questo è da vedere,” replica il figlio di Odino. “Forse è tempo di fissare nuove regole.”  
Loki s’inchina beffardo, una mano sull’anca, l’altra a scoprire il viso dall’assedio di una ciocca ribelle. “Quando cominciamo?”  
 

*

 _2.2: vendetta_  
 

 _Is his work vengeance? Or Justice?_  
 _There is the finest line between the two and when i try to focus on it,_  
 _it becomes less and less clear._  
― Jodi Picoult, _The Storyteller_

 

_Riva sinistra del fiume Ífing, sorgenti di Hvergelmir._  
 _Due giorni prima._

   
Delle infinite lezioni che gli ha impartito suo padre, dal giorno in cui gli ha concesso d’impugnare la spada e poi Mjolnir, ce n’è una che non ha mai dimenticato, poiché la forza di quelle parole era tale già allora da imprimersi nella memoria come una cicatrice.  
   
 _«_ Vendetta _. Se vuoi essere un grande guerriero, figlio, cancella il più sconsiderato e feroce degli istinti. Sul momento ti parrà sempre d’essere giustificato, di agire per il bene e altrettanto costruirne, ma verrà il momento in cui siederai davanti alle conseguenze delle tue stesse azioni e ti accorgerai che persino un occhio potrebbe non bastarti a tornare indietro._  
 _La vendetta non è una forma di riparazione, ma è la giustizia, quando smette di essere tale per trasformarsi in un bagno di sangue. Non è a questo che deve aspirare un re; non chi ha superato la prova di Mjolnir.»_  
   
Il martello che a nessuno è dato sollevare, se non a un dio d’oro e tempesta, è leggero, tuttavia, se pensa al peso che l’opprime quando guarda _lei_ , occhi bassi e bui, velati da capelli d’ombra.  
   
 _No, Padre:_ vendetta _è il nome che dai all’amore in tempo di guerra._  
 _Forse l’unico che sia ancora possibile._  
   
Avrebbe potuto domandare l’aiuto di Hogun o di Fandral, coinvolgere Volstagg e i suoi in una disperata caccia all’uomo, ma non ne avrebbe tratta la minima soddisfazione. Anche l’odio è appartenenza: sfregiando Sif, Loki Laufeyson è diventato _suo_.  
Si è concesso giorni infiniti di attesa, in silenzio ha masticato il proprio odio e digerito ogni scrupolo. Ha preteso quanto mai avrebbe creduto di poter riservare a un nemico: _tempo per conoscerlo._  
È una penosa illusione, e Thor lo sa, perché siamo ciechi persino davanti allo specchio che ci riflette, eppure ne ha studiato ogni spostamento e intagliato di croci una mappa ormai devastata.  
Una tacca per ogni morto, per ogni battaglia, per ogni epifania.  
Un sentiero di mille papaveri rosso sangue, sino alla mano che li ha colti.  
   
   
“Non aspettavo altro, Laufeyson.”  
   
Infine eccoli, l’uno davanti all’altro – l’uno _contro_ l’altro – come hanno deciso le Norne quando hanno scelto i fili del loro arazzo.  
Oro per Thor Odinson; argento per Loki Laufeyson.  
Sole e luna.  
Il tepore dell’estate e l’abbraccio mortale della neve.  
   
Il principe degli Jötnar non accenna a muoversi; un debole refolo di vento ne fa oscillare i capelli, ma è l’unico segno _vivo_ della sua presenza.  
È uno scorpione, tuttavia: deve prestare attenzione a ogni segnale e non abbandonarsi a una facile euforia; equivocare anche un semplice dettaglio potrebbe voler dire morte e non è quello che cerca Thor Odinson. Non prima di averla vendicata.  
Sguardi affamati ed eloquenti sostituiscono le parole. Di Loki lo sorprende un’umanità ben più accentuata di quella pur millantata da troppe voci: degli Jötnar non ha molto, se non occhi e pelle; per chi ha affrontato colossi di quindici piedi, un avversario ridicolo.  
Accarezza l’impugnatura di Mjolnir, valuta la radura che ospiterà il loro scontro.  
I larici fossili di Jotunheim sono radi in quel punto e lasciano scoperto un sottobosco stento, licheni giallastri e pietrisco. Laufeyson potrebbe essere abbastanza agile e veloce da sfruttare ogni via di fuga, ma non sarebbe comunque il solo.  
Socchiude le palpebre. Il cuoio che fascia l’impugnatura di Mjolnir gli trasmette una gradevole sensazione di calore.  
   
 _Hai sete? Non temere: berrai in abbondanza._  
   
Scatta in avanti, il braccio destro teso lungo il fianco, lo sguardo fisso al nemico. La risposta di Loki non si fa attendere: scarta di lato e vetrifica il pietrisco che orla la sorgente, traendone dardi acuminati. Mira agli occhi e alle ginocchia ed è quella la cifra del suo terrore.  
Thor avvolge il braccio sinistro nel mantello e si protegge il capo, mentre Mjolnir si allunga nella sua mano e tenta il colpo. Laufeyson, tuttavia, non lo delude, perché si sottrae agile al cozzo e si porta alle sue spalle.  
Sotto le lunghe ciglia, la pupilla è tanto dilatata da trasformare in un lago di pece il rosso di una razza maledetta.  
   
 _Credevi che sarebbe stato facile? Sul serio pensavi che sarei venuto a cercarti per morire? In tal caso non sei intelligente come dicono._  
   
“Per Asgard,” ringhia, poi schianta Mjolnir nel terreno, riducendolo a un tappeto di crepe. Loki perde l’equilibrio prima di capire cosa stia accadendo ed è allora che il lupo di Asgard morde.  
Senza pietà.  
 

*

   
Se non avesse deviato il colpo con l’avambraccio destro, il martello gli avrebbe fracassato la testa: una consapevolezza, questa, buona a fargli dimenticare il dolore che, sempre più forte, s’irradia dal polso fin quasi all’omero.  
Non immaginava che fosse tanto rapido, ma è troppo tardi per tornare indietro: ha preteso la caccia e ora si ritrova preda. Passa con cautela il palmo sulla bocca tumescente della ferita che l’osso, frantumandosi, gli ha aperto nella carne. Al sollievo, immediato, segue l’inevitabile intorpidimento. Odinson ha segnato di sicuro il primo punto ma nulla gli impedisce di fare in modo che sia anche l’ultimo.  
“ _Eldr_ (2),” bisbiglia e a dividerli sono ora lingue di fiamme alte sette piedi. Il nemico non sembra sorpreso, né la scintilla ironica che ne accende lo sguardo potrebbe ferirlo quanto l’ennesimo colpo di Mjolnir.  
   
 _Pensa, idiota. Pensa. Hai fatto il possibile per assicurarti un duello, no? Ora mostrati in grado di gestirlo o avrà ragione Helblindi._  
   
Deglutisce a fatica, mentre massaggia il braccio ferito. Sta prendendo tempo e questo favorisce l’avversario, che trae dalla sua incertezza l’invito a un nuovo attacco.  
“Sentivo proprio bisogno di qualcosa che riscaldasse un po’ l’ambiente,” sibila Thor, poi rotola nella neve sino a zupparsi e si prepara ad attraversare il cerchio di fiamme.  
“No, per il sangue di Ymir…”  
Il figlio di Odino lo travolge con l’impeto di un bufalo, lo aggancia al collo e lo colpisce con un destro che è quasi più pericoloso di Mjolnir. “Ti confido un segreto,” mormora al suo orecchio, prima di sferrargli una ginocchiata allo sterno che gli mozza il respiro. “Non ho ancora mai ammazzato uno Jotun a mani nude: tu potresti essere il primo.”  
La stretta si allenta e diventa una spinta che lo fa rovinare sul pietrisco tiepido della radura. Loki si netta la bocca, ma i colpi dell’altro gli hanno aperto le labbra e forse rotto il naso: il sangue continua a colare, caldo e dolciastro.  
“Allora dovresti accompagnare il proposito con i fatti: a me pare che tu non intenda abbandonare la presa dal tuo martello. Forse il potente principe di Asgard non è forte come crede, senza il suo magico giocattolo?”  
E Odinson, a sorpresa, depone in terra l’arma.  
   
 _Sei persino più stupido di quanto osassi sperare… E leale, sì, ma con l’onore non vinci nemmeno la speranza di un altro giorno._  
   
Si puntella sul ginocchio, solleva il viso e sorride. “Ti concedo di riprendere fiato,” dice Thor. “Io no,” ringhia, mentre il suolo si spezza e una lama di ghiaccio trafigge la coscia dell’asgardiano. “Io voglio togliertelo.”  
Arma il braccio sinistro: il ghiaccio riveste la pelle e lo trasforma nella lancia con cui ruberà il cuore del nemico. Thor, tuttavia, lo sorprende ancora: incurante del dolore, riduce la stalagmite con cui l’ha inchiodato al suolo a un ridicolo moncone, poi lo strattona per i capelli, deviando il colpo.  
“Serpe velenosa,” lo sente grugnire a denti stretti, mentre il sangue sgorga a fiotti dalla ferita che gli ha comunque aperto tra le costole.  
   
 _Un polmone, è lì che l’ho colpito. Forse non…_  
   
L’euforia muore prima che riesca a completare il pensiero: non gli ha inferto il colpo decisivo. Probabilmente non durerà abbastanza da vederlo piegato.  
“E io detesto i serpenti!”  
È un ruggito feroce, che anticipa la volontà del rivale e la trasforma in una morsa.  
Loki annaspa. Strette attorno all’osso ioide, le dita dell’altro sono una tagliola implacabile.  
“Ti ho offerto la possibilità di un confronto leale, mi sono spogliato delle mie armi solo per…”  
“Patetico… E sentimentale…” sibila con un filo di voce. “Questa è guerra.”  
Thor socchiude le palpebre. Nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi balena uno scintillio metallico, che ne trasforma la bellezza in una fame rabbiosa.  
“Hai ragione: è guerra,” dice e lo schianta contro il terreno quasi fosse un pupazzo privo d’ossa.  
La neve e il pietrisco si mescolano al sangue e gli ammorbano il palato. Rotola sul fianco, nel tentativo (vano) di sottrarsi all’avversario.  
Thor respira a fatica e nebulizza di rosso l’aria sempre più fredda; zoppica e preme la mano sull’ultima ferita. Il suo sguardo, tuttavia, non è spaventato, né arreso.  
Con orrore, Loki comprende che non capiterà mai: Thor Odinson non conosce la ritirata. Persino avvelenato dal Serpente (3), preferisce cadere e morire.  
“Ed è ora che trovi la sua fine.”                               
 

*

   
Mjolnir è più pesante di quanto non gli paia di solito, la vista meno limpida.  
Ogni respiro raggiunge il polmone leso come una tempesta d’aghi, ma non si è soldati per piagnucolare su un’inevitabile ferita: la spada è un peso che devi accogliere e sopportare anche quando ti cala addosso. _Forse proprio in quel momento_ , direbbe suo padre.  
Recupera fiato. Laufeyson arranca in direzione della foresta; è già vinto e potrebbe rallegrarsene, ma non basta.  
Niente _basta_ , per quello che le ha fatto.  
   
 _Sif sonnecchia arricciata sul fianco. Stordita dal succo di mandragola_ (4) _e dalla febbre, probabilmente ignora la sua presenza._  
 _Le tiene la mano e con tenerezza ne strofina le dita callose, così poco femminili, eppure perfette, proprio perché_ sue _._  
 _Larghe asole giallastre orlano le garze che celano lo sfacelo delle ustioni. Se distoglie lo sguardo, tuttavia, incontra la traccia livida dei ceppi. L’unica consolazione che gli resta è un pugno di parole bisbigliate con il pudore che riservi alle confessioni intime._  
   
 _«Non l’hanno violata. Nessuno di quei mostri ha osato tanto.»_  
   
 _Sif si lamenta nel sonno; un incubo senza parole, che basta una piccola, solitaria lacrima a raccontare._  
 _Non l’ha mai vista piangere, prima._  
 _È un’evidenza che lo distrugge più di mille detestabili ferite._  
   
   
 _Respira. Respira._  
   
Ora Mjolnir è di nuovo leggero: ha letto nelle ombre del suo cuore e le ha perdonate; si prepara a soddisfarlo, anzi, perché riconosce il padrone e ne condivide gli appetiti.  
Se anche non dovesse più sorridere, Sif scoprirà oggi il valore della propria felicità: la vita di Loki Laufeyson.  
Lo Jotun sostiene dolorante il braccio spezzato ed è ormai vicino alla pista che conduce a Útgarða. A tal punto era sicuro della propria invulnerabilità da rinunciare alla protezione del gigantesco lupo che ha mutilato Tyr; se anche provasse a chiamarlo, del resto, è improbabile che ottenga risposta, perché il corno di Heimdall gli ha distrutto i timpani, né il padrone può ignorarlo.  
La luce è un fioco riverbero opalescente. È sempre difficile misurare la durata di uno scontro, soprattutto quando azione, memoria e desiderio si sovrappongono: combattendo Loki è quasi insegua i fantasmi di un’intera guerra.  
“Laufeyson!” urla, perché il nemico, anche il più infido, non merita d’essere colpito alla schiena.  
 _“Se uccidi,_ ” ama ripetere Odino – ed è singolare la forza con cui le parole di suo padre gli rimbombano dentro, ora che la storia è un punto zero – “ _devi assumerti la responsabilità di guardare negli occhi il nemico, perché quando esalerà l’ultimo alito, la sua anima ti apparterrà._ ”  
Loki ha lo sguardo terrorizzato e supplice di tutte le vittime, ma la compassione non dura un attimo: di nuovo mostra i denti, come un lupo agonizzante non rinuncia all’ultimo morso.  
È ancora abbastanza rapido da evitare il cozzo di Mjolnir: il martello gli sfiora appena la tempia e lacera la carne, ma non spezza l’osso. Nell’infinitesimale scarto tra il lancio e il recupero dell’arma, Thor è indifeso e lo sa; purtroppo l’ha capito anche il suo avversario, che ne approfitta per ripetere il tiro della vetrificazione delle pietre. Questa volta, tuttavia, le sue condizioni non sono più tali da evitare il peggio: schegge affilate lo colpiscono al ventre, alle braccia, gli lacerano le cosce.  
Thor grugnisce una sommessa bestemmia ma resta piantato a terra, in attesa. Loki ha ridotto a zero la loro distanza. Il suo viso è una spaventosa maschera di sangue e odio. Ce n’è tanto che tremerebbe, se solo non fosse altrettanto evidente un bordo ormai sfilacciato.  
Afferra Mjolnir nell’attimo stesso in cui le dita del nemico cercano la sua carne. Le placche di protezione si sbriciolano sotto l’onda gelida richiamata dallo Jotun, la pelle urla.  
Thor chiude gli occhi e prega di non fallire.  
 

*

   
Il dolore è stato tanto forte e imprevisto che, per un pugno d’istanti, davvero ha temuto di vedere il proprio capo sgranarsi come un frutto maturo.  
Il martello l’ha colpito poco sopra l’occhio destro. Sente il sangue colare a fiotti; un velo rosso, poi nero gli offusca la vista.  
Rafforza la stretta sulla carne dell’asgardiano, fidando nella fragilità di una pelle che il ghiaccio brucia come il fuoco.  
Odinson impreca e ringhia, ma dal sibilo che avverte, vicino (troppo vicino) all’orecchio, è già pronto a richiamare un nuovo colpo.  
Loki punta i piedi e aggancia la caviglia dell’avversario per sbilanciarlo. Thor, tuttavia, abbassa d’istinto il baricentro e mantiene la posizione.  
Sbuffi d’aria tiepida gli accarezzano il viso. Può leggergli nello sguardo la determinazione, l’orgoglio, la furia: non può permettersi di abbassare il proprio, anche se non vede quasi niente.  
Il ginocchio dell’asgardiano cede: la debolezza di un istante è tutto quel che può chiamare _salvezza_.  
   
 _Muoviti, muoviti._  
   
Si tocca il capo, là dove la carne pulsa e il dolore è un lampo rosso. Il fuoco è ridotto a uno sciame di mosche che vibrano, si rincorrono, l’accecano.  
 _Bzz_ , _bzz_ fa il vento – _il vento? Non ce n’è._  
Thor si rialza e lo raggiunge. “Smettila di scappare, cane: combatti come si addice a un principe!”  
Gli pare quasi di sentire Helblindi: l’eco del disprezzo fraterno vibra su quelle labbra e si moltiplica dieci, cento, mille volte.  
È ancora in piedi, ma ignora quanto resisterà. Barcolla. Odinson è un’ombra grigiastra, assediata dal nero.  
Oltre le palpebre gonfie sarà presto notte.  
“Combatto solo per me stesso,” scandisce con difficoltà, la bocca impastata dal sangue. “E in questo c’è molta più dignità che non piagnucolare per l’onore di una femmina.”  
L’altro sorride – forse. Non è più certo di quello che vede.  
“Ora so perché ti chiamano ‘lingua d’argento’… Peccato che nessuno dotato di buonsenso ne userebbe mai per forgiare una spada.”  
È vicino, sempre più vicino.  
“… Perché l’argento ha un taglio fragile… E si spezza.”  
Mjolnir cozza contro la testa del suo omero sinistro e gli riduce la spalla in poltiglia. Urla – ne è certo – ma gli pare comunque di non avere abbastanza voce.  
“Per quello che hai osato – le dita di Thor gli artigliano il capo. Pretende che lo guardi in faccia, benché sia quasi cieco – persino torturarti sarebbe poco.”  
Loki tenta un sorriso, ma non sente più la bocca.  
La pelle, gonfia e tesa, è una pulsante vescica di puro dolore.  
“Non ne avresti comunque il coraggio,” bisbiglia.  
Thor abbandona la presa. Il pietrisco gelato gli gratta la schiena ed è un sollievo. Vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi al sonno; destarsi nel lusso essenziale della rocca di Útgarða e raccontarsi che è stato solo un incubo.  
“Non mi conosci.”  
No, non riconosce quel ringhio, il ribollire sordo di una collera dagli accenti bestiali.  
Il martello cala ancora: gli spappola una rotula, frantuma la tibia sinistra e gli sfonderebbe il cranio, se solo un accesso di tosse non lo liberasse del nemico.  
Thor si piega su se stesso, sboccando sangue e saliva come un lupo rabbioso.  
Loki sa che non avrà un’altra occasione: vuole vivere. _E basta_.  
“Ljós (5),” sibila e la luce investe la radura della disfatta sino a cancellare ogni dettaglio.  
Thor è ancora a terra, strozzato dall’emorragia e accecato dal suo incantesimo. Loki striscia: striscia come una larva, sino a guadagnare la protezione della foresta; striscia attraverso l’inesistente sottobosco, a un passo dall’incoscienza.  
La voce dell’Ífing diventa la sua preghiera e l’ultima speranza.  
   
 _Salvami, Ymir. Ti prego, concedimi di sopravvivere._  
   
Il costone muore in un ripido pendio; ciottoli acuminati e rocce appena smussate dal gelo accompagnano l’inevitabile caduta, poi c’è l’abbraccio di un’acqua fredda come la morte.  
C’è solo il niente.  
 

*

   
Deve aver perso i sensi senza rendersene conto. Svanita l’adrenalina dello scontro, restano solo ferite e una deludente vendetta.  
   
 _Ma non dirò che avevate ragione, Padre. Il bisogno che ha guidato la mia mano era comunque più forte e_ _sincero._  
   
Strofina le palpebre. Loki Laufeyson ha mandato a segno pochi colpi, ma sa farsi ricordare: ha perso più sangue del previsto e fatica a rimettersi in piedi. Del nemico resta una debole traccia rossastra nel candore della neve. Se n’è andato strisciando come un serpente – come un verme.  
I vermi esistono solo perché un piede li schiacci.  
Assicura Mjolnir alla cintura e segue claudicante le orme del nemico. È lento come non è mai stato, eppure pieno della determinazione che nasce solo da un amore più forte dell’odio: Sif deve avere _quella testa_ , solo allora potrà morire soddisfatto tra le sue braccia.  
Arranca nella neve e insegue ogni respiro quasi fosse l’ultimo. La traccia è ancora fresca e odora di sangue e d’urina: appoggiato al tronco di un vecchio albero, la studia senza compassione, né reale interesse. “Dove sei?” sospira. È sfinito e vuole solo che la partita si chiuda.  
La foresta s’infittisce, finché davanti ai suoi passi non si apre un modesto dirupo; dal salto, di una decina di piedi, nasce una cascatella ridicola. È lì che muoiono le tracce di Loki.  
Cade in ginocchio sollevato, forse persino divertito: non aveva forse giurato che avrebbe lavato l’onta di Sif?  
E un po’ d’acqua è la risposta che gli hanno offerto le Norne.  
 

*

 _2.3: color neve_  
 

 _The lessons of life amount not to wisdom,_  
 _but to scar tissue and callus._  
 _―_ Wallace Stegner, _The Spectator Bird_

 

_Valle dell’Ífing._  
 _Oggi._

   
Non sa quanto tempo sia rimasto incosciente, in balia del fiume e della corrente, poi sgualcito come un vecchio straccio nell’ansa incassata tra due costoni di roccia. Non sente più nulla, nemmeno il dolore: quando il palmo di Helblindi gli solleva il mento, quasi voglia osservare da vicino lo sfacelo del suo viso, il torpore dell’agonia ha già inghiottito ogni curiosità.  
“Aiutami,” bisbiglia – rantola.  
Helblindi ride: gli ride in faccia.  
“Sei penoso.”  
Loki stringe i denti e tenta, senza fortuna, di guadagnare la riva.  
“Hai avuto quello che meriti, _fratello_.”  
La corrente dell’Ífing è persino piacevole, se paragonata alla gelida ferocia con cui lo squadra lo Jotun. “Che ha da dire la famosa _lingua d’argento_? Te l’ha forse strappata Thor Odinson o l’hai consumata per salvarti la vita?”  
“Tu… Non osare…”  
“Oso, invece, e sai perché?”  
“Io sono l’unico figlio di re Laufey! Io…”  
Helblindi l’afferra per i capelli. “ _Tu_ sei un errore, un nano, uno zero, ecco cosa sei. Se credi che al sovrano importi qualcosa di te, vuol dire che sei stupido, oltre che ingenuo da morire.”  
Non può replicare: l’umiliazione è muta come la fine.  
“Tu non sei nato per ereditare il trono di Jotunheim, ma per farti montare dal figlio di Malekith o da qualunque altro nobile elfo che ne condivida le perversioni. Ti ha messo al mondo perché bisognava offrire ai døkkálfar una valida ragione per supportare la nostra causa, non perché servisse un altro principe. Sono _io_ l’unico degno della tiara di Útgarða.”  
“No,” sussurra e tenta di risalire l’erta puntellandosi sul gomito destro, per quanto glielo conceda la frattura.  
“Cos’è che vorresti fare? Lanciare uno dei tuoi ridicoli incantesimi?”  
Sotto il piede di Helblindi le ossa della mano si sbriciolano e chiocciano quasi fossero ghiaietta.  
Loki si chiede perché non cada il cielo, se grida sino a perdere la voce.  
“Sei rumoroso e seccante.”            
Lo Jotun solleva il pugno: un’ombra nera sarà dunque tutto quel che vedrà, prima di cadere all’inferno.  
   
“Lingua di cane (6)… Lingua di cane… A cosa ha detto che somiglia… Per le Norne!”  
   
 _No, forse no._  
Chiude gli occhi e prega che la poca energia rimastagli basti: rischia la vita, in tali condizioni. La rischierebbe comunque, se riuscissero a riconoscerlo.  
Helblindi gli sputa addosso il proprio disprezzo, ma preferisce una prudente ritirata ai rischi dell’inferiorità numerica, perché gli Æsir non si muovono mai soli e mai, soprattutto, senza armi.  
Il suo respiro è sempre più debole. La pelle scolora poco a poco.  
   
“Fandral? Corri a chiamare lady Sigyn (7). Hogun? Resta di guardia: io tento il guado.”  
   
La realtà si dissolve in nebbia ed è candida come la neve.  
Come la pelle di uno sconfitto.  
 

*

   
Jotunheim è una terra sterile solo a uno sguardo superficiale. Se ti concedi un lusso raro in tempo di guerra – quello di _guardare_. Quello di _meravigliarti_ – scopri invece che è solo un mondo geloso dei propri tesori; devi carpirglieli uno a uno, dargli fiducia, mostrargli, forse, qualcosa che non sappia del ferro e del fuoco degli eserciti.  
Sigyn accarezza con attenzione lo stelo di una mandragola, mentre ne porta allo scoperto quella radice carnosa, così simile a un feto, che ne alimenta la fama sinistra; poi esplorerà il sottobosco, alla ricerca delle bacche nere di una variante locale della digitale. Ai guerrieri che l’accompagnano, invece, ha affidato la raccolta dell’erba detta ‘lingua di cane’, per la superficie ruvida di foglie che ricordano la rasposa lingua di un segugio.  
 _Tritata fresca o masticata a lungo e spalmata sulle ferite_ , scandisce severa, nella memoria, la voce della sua Maestra, _ne favorisce la cicatrizzazione_.  
Un coniglio selvatico la osserva da un po’, mantenendosi a una prudente distanza. È una bestiola graziosa, forse troppo piccola e magra per stimolare l’attenzione di un guerriero asgardiano, ma sufficiente a commuoverla, come tutto quello che d’indifeso e fragile esiste al mondo.  
Non pochi, probabilmente, credono che sia una bamboccia sentimentale; la verità, tuttavia, è che preferisce fidarsi delle parole con cui la consolavano Gunnar e suo padre, se la sorprendevano a piangere un passero assiderato.  
   
 _Non vergognarti mai, Sigga, perché i più forti sono quelli come te: quelli che non hanno paura della tenerezza._  
   
 _Vi confesso, padre, che non ricordo più quella sensazione: non temo niente, perché non sento nulla._  
   
La bisaccia è piena per metà, ma il vento sta aumentando. _Sale la polvere_ , come dicono le sentinelle: è tempo di rientrare.  
“E tu? Ce l’hai una tana in cui rifugiarti?”  
Il coniglio, orecchie dritte e baffi tesi, svanisce nel folto della foresta; a disturbarlo, tuttavia, non è stata certo la sua domanda, quanto…  
“C’è un ragazzo ferito lungo il fiume, Sigyn. Crediamo, almeno.”  
“Credete?”  
“Per quello che ne è rimasto, è più probabile che sia già morto, però Volstagg ha tentato comunque il guado.”  
“Se è caduto nell’Ífing con questo gelo, non potrebbe far molto nemmeno lady Eir, ma ciò non ci autorizza ad abbandonarlo al suo destino.”  
Fandral le offre il braccio, con la galanteria che, al pari di una bellezza sfacciata, concorre ad alimentarne la fama di rubacuori. Sigyn, tuttavia, rifiuta: conosce le insidie della foresta meglio dei guerrieri, avvezzi a muoversi quasi solo a cavallo, né teme d’inciampare, per quanto ingoffata dagli abiti di lana e dal pesante mantello di pelliccia.  
Quando raggiungono l’ansa del fiume, la temperatura deve essere scesa ancora, perché un brivido le corre lungo la schiena. O forse, si dice, è la vista di quel corpo scempiato.  
“Non è dei nostri,” brontola Volstagg, contrastando eroico il battere dei denti, “ma, da come l’ha ridotto lo Jotun che abbiamo avvistato, di sicuro non sta dalla loro parte.”  
Sigyn si avvicina. Il ragazzo sconosciuto respira ancora: se ne accorge dalle bolle di sangue che fioriscono e muoiono sulle labbra distrutte.  
“Non so quanto prudente sia portarlo con noi, però non lo direi una minaccia.”  
“Gli manca la prestanza e, a ben vedere, anche l’intelligenza di capire che i tipi mingherlini come lui dovrebbero tenersi cara la pelle, non sfidare la sorte per visitare l’inferno,” osserva Hogun, prima di sfilarsi il mantello e offrirlo all’altro.  
Volstagg scuote il capo, avvolge il ferito nella pelliccia e se lo carica in spalla. “Torniamo al campo? Ho sentito che Sólveig ha ammazzato da sola tre cinghiali.”  
“Esisterà mai qualcosa, in tutti e nove i Regni, che possa rovinarti l’appetito?” ironizza Fandral, cercando la sua complicità con un occhiolino. È una scena _calda_ , intrisa di una familiarità rassicurante. È la voce della vita e dell’amicizia che vince il freddo, la fatica, la neve.  
Sigyn si sfila i guanti e richiama il proprio seiðr, per trasmettere un po’ di calore anche allo straniero portato dalla polvere.  
Nonostante le lacerazioni, la sua pelle è liscia come quella di un bambino (8) – com’era ancora quella di Gylfi, il giorno in cui ha acceso la pira che l’ha trasformato in un filo di fumo.  
“Ora sei al sicuro,” mormora.  
Non per lui, ma per se stessa: per raccontarsi un futuro che non sia solo il tappeto di neve su cui il sangue ricama i propri terribili fiori.  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) È uno dei luoghi di Jotunheim che la mitologia norrena indica come abitato dai giganti.  
(2) _Fuoco_ , in norse arcaico.  
(3) È, come credo evidente, una citazione dalla profezia della Völva.  
(4) La radice era utilizzata nell’antichità come anestetico.  
(5) _Luce_ , in norse arcaico.  
(6) È una pianta erbacea officinale, che cresce durante tutto l’anno.  
(7) Nel testo, il nome di Sigyn è anticipato dal rispettoso ‘lady’ solo quando è oggetto del discorso. Nelle interazioni correnti, invece, è semplicemente Sigyn, in quanto asgardiana di basso rango, status sociale che, **nel mio headcanon** , non giustificherebbe il ricorso al ‘ _voi_ ’.  
(8) **Nel mio headcanon** , quando assume l'aspetto di un asgardiano, Loki è del tutto glabro, elemento che concorre a distinguerlo da un popolo i cui uomini sfoggiano baffi e barbe fluenti.


	4. Il cuore di Mamma Orsa

_3.1: l’unica legge_

_The really important kind of freedom involves attention,_  
 _and awareness, and discipline, and effort, and being able_  
 _truly to care about other people and to sacrifice for them,_  
 _over and over, in myriad petty little unsexy ways, every day._  
― David Foster Wallace, _This Is Water_

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (dieci giorni dopo)._

La solitudine è un’abitudine imposta, un rito da disperati, non uno status, tantomeno una scelta.  
Sigyn se ne accorge ora che non è più sola; ora che un duale-plurale nutre i suoi pensieri persino quando le sembra d’essere troppo stanca per formularne uno.  
Sbadiglia, strofina le palpebre, stira i muscoli intorpiditi. La massa dei capelli, increspati dall’involto di pelle che usa come guanciale, le vela lo sguardo, ma sa che è non è tanto un problema d’ordine e decoro personale: nei giorni della polvere, per trovare un po’ di luce, devi avere la fantasia d’inventarti una stella meno pallida.  
Un’altra smorfia.  
Allontana da sé la pelliccia d’orso e un brivido le corre lungo la pelle, doloroso come un’ustione. Non esiste abitudine al freddo di Jotunheim, non dopo un anno, non dopo un’intera vita. E poi, di seguito, uno di quei pensieri nuovi, imprevisti come un ‘ _noi_ ’ protetto dalla discrezione della tenda: _sarà ben coperto?_  
Allunga il braccio, alla ricerca dello scialle di lana che ha svolto e abbandonato chissà dove la sera prima, gli occhi appannati dal sonno perso per qualcuno che non può nemmeno chiamare. I nomi, tuttavia, servono all’odio più di quanto non ne abbia bisogno l’affetto, perché l’amore dialoga con le dita e con la pelle, a volte si accontenta persino dell’illusione di un contatto.  
Ormai è sveglia e i gesti acquistano la sicurezza e la rapidità dei vecchi riti: raccoglie i capelli sulle tempie, poi li arrotola in una crocchia spartana, riattizza le braci, spia un cielo dai toni spettrali oltre l’asola aperta sulla sommità della tenda.  
“Avremo tempeste per tutto il giorno,” mormora, cercando il contrappunto di un’altra voce. Delle cose che ignora di lui, timbro e accenti sono forse le uniche che accendano davvero la sua curiosità.  
Con cautela, s’inginocchia accanto al giaciglio del ferito. A dispetto delle previsioni iniziali, non è morto e sta persino migliorando: per quanto irrazionale sia un simile pensiero, è fiera di lui, perché non si è arreso; perché ha dimostrato a un pugno di guerrieri biondi, voraci ed egoisti che la forza è un’altra cosa.  
Forza non è un torace largo quanto un tavolo, una mazza o una spada.  
Forza non è una corazza, né una teoria di tacche attorno a un’elsa: forza è l’accanimento con cui gli anemoni si oppongono all’inverno e un miracolo dalle tinte tenui veste la superficie di un deserto di ghiaccio.  
 _Ad ammazzare_ , pensa Sigyn, _sono tutti capaci. È a vivere che…_  
Lo straniero deve aver percepito la sua presenza, perché solleva l’unica palpebra: l’occhio destro, come parte del capo, è ancora coperto dalle medicazioni; il poco che si offre al suo sguardo, gonfio e illividito da colpi portati senz’altro per devastare, suggerisce, tuttavia, l’eleganza di un profilo ben diverso dal grugno camuso degli Jötnar.  
“Non volevo svegliarti,” dice. Il ferito accenna un diniego, poi contrae con forza le labbra. “Senti ancora dolore, vero?”  
È una domanda retorica, buona ad alleggerire la densa coltre di silenzio che li avvolge. Oltre la tenda, il vento imita la voce della guerra, dunque ulula e bramisce e urla.  
Sigyn richiama il proprio seiðr e accarezza lo zigomo tumefatto dell’ospite. I suoi lineamenti, poco alla volta, tornano a distendersi, rivelando la morbidezza di un viso ancora molto giovane.  
 _Gylfi_ , pensa.  
Sarebbe bello se i morti potessero tornare, con un altro volto e altri colori, magari; con una nuova storia da raccontare; con un cammino vergine da percorrere oltre la nebbia impenetrabile del _mai_.  
Ma nessuno torna e Sigga non può accontentarsi di sognare miracoli.  
“Starò via per un po’: oggi distribuiscono le razioni al campo ed è meglio non arrivare ultimi.”  
La stuoia gratta le ginocchia nude; il gelo scivola sotto la pelle, ma non scoraggia un’ultima, furtiva carezza: lui sonnecchia di nuovo e sembra in pace.  
“Torno presto,” dice e gli rimbocca le coperte, come faceva sempre suo padre, prima di abbandonare la loro capanna.  
Come non ha fatto il giorno in cui è svanito, inghiottito dal buio e dalla polvere.

*

La forza del vento è tale che la neve quasi incide la pelle.  
Sigyn serra le dita attorno alle cocche dello scialle che le protegge il capo, ma la sensazione d’essere schiaffeggiata dalla mano di un gigante di brina persiste – e non è gradevole.  
A volte si domanda se, negli ultimi anni di guerra, il clima di Jotunheim non sia persino peggiorato, perché i rari ricordi della sua brevissima infanzia non sono invasi dal gelo che la flagella ora, come abbassa la guardia e lascia alla memoria l’occasione di vincerla.  
La neve si posa e vetrifica ovunque: sulle ciglia, sul capo, lungo la curva morbida delle spalle. Nonostante i guanti, le dita hanno perso sensibilità. Tutt’intorno è bianco: quando infuria la tempesta, persino pochi passi nel campo bastano a condurti in un inferno lattiginoso ove nulla è più come dovrebbe essere e le distanze si trasformano in una dimensione emotiva.  
Lo sono, almeno, se sei così stupido da venderti a una terribile suggestione.  
Sbuffa e il vapor d’acqua si condensa in una pastosa pennellata. Il fantasma del suo alito caldo le fa compagnia per un poco, poi si dissolve, cancellato dall’ennesima frustata del gelo.  
La tenda in cui alloggia occupa un modesto perimetro quadrangolare alla periferia ovest del campo, là dove risiede chi serve la guerra senza impugnare le armi: guaritrici, puerpere, soldati mutilati che vendono nostalgia ed esperienza, temprano armi, riparano corazze e curano i cavalli.  
Sono gli _utili_ , eppure i disprezzati, perché gli asgardiani preferiscono scommettere il futuro ai dadi sul campo di battaglia, che non pianificarlo davanti alla scacchiera della prudenza e del calcolo.  
Procedendo verso l’interno, invece, s’incontrano i quartieri dell’aristocrazia di guerra: prima le valchirie, poi i guerrieri consacrati a Odino, gli alloggi riservati a Freyja e alla sua corte personale, infine quelli della famiglia reale.  
Lungo il lato meridionale della trincea che difende gli Æsir dalle incursioni degli Jötnar stanno le tende di servizio: il ricovero dei feriti, il deposito dei pomi e la radice d’Yggdrasill, la mistica porta attraverso la quale le squadre degli approvvigionatori possono raggiungere Asgard e procurare all’esercito quanto Jotunheim non potrebbe mai offrire – per lo più grano e orzo, ma anche erbe medicinali, filati pregiati e le leghe fatate dei Liósálfar.  
Sigyn non ha dimenticato la malinconia con la quale suo padre rievocava la bellezza e l’abbondanza di una terra senza inverno, la cui aria profumava di rose e accarezzava la pelle senza ferirla; negli anni, tuttavia, i viaggi sono divenuti sempre più rari, quasi gli Æsir per primi abbiano tentato di difendersi da un’irrimediabile nostalgia. Persino l’idromele, ormai, è una produzione locale, sebbene il miele di Jotunheim faccia pensare a una resina collosa, che la distillazione ingentilisce appena. Fermentato a dovere e servito in boccali roventi, è uno dei rari piaceri che si concedano i guerrieri.  
Poi ci sono le puttane.  
Sigyn soffia via una ciocca ribelle sfuggita allo scialle, come a fugare un pensiero molesto.  
Le prostitute sono una necessità e una vergogna, perché nessun asgardiano ammetterebbe volentieri di giacere con la figlia di una razza inferiore. Nonostante siano originarie di Ásaheimr, infatti, le donne di piacere provengono dalle terre oltre la conca dorata della Capitale, dove la stella brucia i capelli e la pelle. Dare a qualcuno del ‘corvo’, ad Asgard, è poco meno che apostrofarlo come ‘bastardo’, perché i colori sono tanto più sbiaditi quanto più puro è il sangue. Per questo, immagina, Loki Laufeyson ha bruciato il capo di Lady Sif: cavarle gli occhi sarebbe stato più generoso.  
Un’ombra accenna un saluto; risponde per educazione e per abitudine, non perché l’abbia riconosciuta: se la tempesta è tanto fitta da trasformare persino l’aria in un velo opaco, la vista serve a poco. La processione di sagome scure in cui s’imbatte, tuttavia, la rassicura: si sta muovendo nella giusta direzione, né le toccherà tornare indietro alla ricerca di un cippo che la aiuti a orientarsi.  
Le occasionali distribuzioni delle derrate si tengono nelle stalle, presso le quali sono ricoverate non solo le capre e le bufale cui è domandato il sostentamento dell’esercito, ma anche le giumente gravide e i cavalli troppo anziani per servire madre-guerra: quando la caccia non basta a soddisfare la richiesta di carne, i compagni di una vita si sacrificano fino all’osso. A differenza del resto del campo, che, dopo la disfatta di Járnviðr, ha sostituito le tende alle antiche palafitte, per rendere più agevole la ritirata, stalle e scuderie sono costruzioni di paglia e legno, il tetto impermeabilizzato da pelli coperte di grasso e fissate con robusti tiranti di budello. Una delle ragioni per cui conviene affrettarsi e, se possibile, guadagnare la testa della fila, è proprio la possibilità di trovare riparo all’interno e godere, almeno per un po’, del tepore regalato dal fiato degli animali; l’odore acuto, eppure gradevole, di corpi caldi, vivi, fieno secco e froge frementi.  
Questa volta, purtroppo, le toccherà confortarsi con il ricordo di quanto non le spetterà, perché la folla ammassata nei pressi della stalla centrale ne ha superata di molto la capacità e si snoda, tremante, sino alla porcilaia ormai vuota. Come lei, gli ultimi arrivati battono i piedi e fregano i palmi ormai insensibili: ci sarà d’aspettare e la polvere sale, senza concedere tregua.  
Negli ultimi anni, Sigyn ha preso parte di rado a un rito indispensabile, eppure vissuto come un’onta di cui parlare il meno possibile. Le seiðkona del tiaso di Lady Eir e Lady Fulla, ancelle predilette della regina, conducono un’esistenza comunitaria e beneficiano di qualche piccolo lusso, ammesso che possa dirsi tale il diritto di usufruire della mensa militare. Sigyn ha imparato fin da novizia a difendersi dalle attenzioni voraci, a volte persino brutali, di uomini arresi alla bestialità di una vita di sangue e di rapina: non arrossisce, né distoglie lo sguardo, se qualcuno la fissa con troppa insistenza; è capitato persino, talora, che un sorriso tirato anticipasse l’inevitabile schiaffo. Solo le valchirie possono concedersi il privilegio di una sessualità libera da vincoli, ma le valchirie, per usare le parole di Gunnar, non sono donne, ma orse: le orse si accoppiano assecondando la voglia del momento, sgravano al buio e poi sbudellano chiunque sia tanto stupido da andarle a cercare quando il desiderio di sangue è vergine. Quelle come lei, invece, devono calibrare con attenzione ogni gesto, perché non appartenere a nessuno ti trasforma nella preda di tutti – e, se non hai padre, né fratelli, né dote, corazza o rango, è bene che contempli anche quel rischio.  
L’approvvigionamento, in ogni caso, è un’occupazione da serve del tiaso, spose esperte o adolescenti inquiete, che accettano l’ingrato compito solo per sottrarsi a più penose incombenze domestiche: per uscire, farsi guardare e, _perché no?_ , incontrare chi le trasformerà in donne.  
Di solito, pensa Sigyn, è una speranza mal riposta, perché di uomini se ne vedono pochi e non li definiresti senz’altro ‘partiti appetibili’. Riconosce, ad esempio, Eðvar Deníelson, che ha perso le gambe nelle trappole di cui gli Jötnar hanno disseminato il bosco di ferro; non aveva ancora morso il decimo pomo, allora, e misurava quasi sette piedi: un gigante che è ora un mezzo uomo e si muove come un granchio su di un rudimentale pattino di legno.  
La fila si apre per lasciarlo passare, con un’indifferenza apparente che è, invece, l’unica forma di rispetto tributabile a chi si è immolato alla sicurezza di tutti. Persino i bambini, minuscoli troll imbacuccati, assonnati e queruli, evitano commenti e sguardi troppo diretti.  
   
 _Non chiedere mai a un guerriero delle sue cicatrici, Sigga: impara a leggerle._  
   
Da qualche parte, ancora, risuona dolce e saggia la voce paterna.  
La sua è una famiglia fatta di echi, eppure le sembra d’essere più fortunata di chi non dispone nemmeno di quelli, perché non è vissuto abbastanza da possedere una memoria.  
Qualcuno la affianca, poi, dopo un paio di spintoni tutt’altro che accidentali, la precede nella fila. In molti hanno visto, ma nessuno prende le sue difese, né Sigyn protesta: conosce le ragioni che nutrono occhiate fredde, labbra tirate ed epiteti mormorati a mezza bocca. Potrebbe aggredirle una a una, quelle donne d’un tratto giudici e nemiche; dire: _“A te ho salvato un fratello, Axelía, non lo ricordi? E quando hai partorito le gemelle, Brynja, chi era al tuo fianco? Chi ha curato il piccolo Issi?”_ , ma servirebbe a poco.  
Se fai del bene, devi essere il primo a dimenticartene, perché gli altri lo faranno comunque, né si sentiranno mai debitori. Non appena assecondi la voce della tua coscienza, soprattutto, ti accuseranno di stonare e ti allontaneranno dal coro.  
Sigyn, nondimeno, non ha rimpianti: se le chiedessero ancora una volta di votare per il destino dello straniero, sceglierebbe la pietra bianca. Sceglierebbe la vita. Il giorno in cui l’hanno condotto al campo, invece, dei presenti, solo altri tre hanno avuto il suo coraggio.  
   
“Quella vacca…”  
   
Una voce la raggiunge alle spalle e le strappa un involontario sussulto.  
   
“Mamma ha detto ‘vacca’!”  
“Sta’ zitto, Alaric!”  
“Ma è vero! Ha detto…”  
   
Hildegung sbuffa, poi allunga al pestifero secondogenito un biscotto di miele e avena che lo terrà impegnato per parecchio. Jargsa, dall’alto dei suoi otto anni, fissa il fratello con ostilità mal simulata. “Avrebbe meritato uno schiaffo, non un dolce,” la sente borbottare, prima che uno sguardo materno la riduca a un mortificato silenzio.  
“Guarda e impara, Sigga! Gli uomini si divertono a fare la guerra, perché la peggiore tocca comunque a noi.”  
Sigyn sorride. La moglie di Volstagg, avvolta in una spessa pelliccia di lupo e ingrossata dall’ennesima gravidanza, somiglia a un’orsa, con tanto di cuccioli al seguito, ma ha gli occhi di una cerva e la bellezza placida e rassicurante delle donne che paiono nate per essere madri.  
“Hai il diritto di servirti per prima, se lo desideri,” dice. “Ho già visto passare Brimdís ed Esja.”  
Hildegung fa spallucce, poi batte un paio di pacche sul ventre sporgente. “Questo qui non ha fretta e un po’ d’aria non ha mai ucciso nessuno. Nei prossimi giorni, almeno, non ci saranno altre scuse per lasciare le tende.”  
Dice il vero: a volte le tempeste non durano una settimana, ma capita di rado. La regola, se mai, è che quando la polvere arriva, nemmeno le Norne potrebbero prevederne la durata.  
“Se avessi bisogno, sai che non vivo lontano.”  
La fila avanza, sebbene con esasperante lentezza. Sigyn spera che rimanga un po’ di latte, per quando arriverà il suo turno, magari qualche sacco d’orzo.  
“Mi pare che tu abbia già qualcuno di cui prenderti cura.”  
Il tono di Hildegung è neutro, ma Sigyn vive quelle parole con il disagio di chi non sa cosa rispondere: se opporre un sorriso evasivo, un’alzata di spalle, inventare una scusa…  
“Volstagg mi ha raccontato. Sei stata coraggiosa e hai fatto bene. Se cominciamo a comportarci come le bestie, peggio delle bestie, anzi, faremmo meglio a lasciare in pace gli Jötnar.”  
“La mia opinione non ha alcun peso: senza l’intercessione di tuo marito, Hogun e Fandral, lo straniero sarebbe stato abbandonato alla corrente del fiume.”  
Hildegung accoglie tra le braccia Alaric, che, infreddolito, ha cominciato a piagnucolare.  
“Che differenza c’è, ormai, tra la nostra legge e quella dei mostri che combattiamo? Almeno esiste una ragione plausibile per una scelta tanto crudele? Volstagg ha detto che è poco più di un bambino.”  
“Ha i capelli neri, ma non appartiene alla tribù di Hogun; somiglia più a un Áss, eppure non è uno di noi. Temono che possa essere un mezzosangue al servizio del nemico.”  
“Non mi sembra una ragione sufficiente per comportarci da lupi.”  
“Nemmeno a me.”  
Hildegung le accarezza la spalla. “Ogni giorno che passa, somigli di più a tua madre, bambina, e stai servendo a dovere la nostra causa: lo straniero potrebbe avere informazioni preziose e lasciarlo morire sarebbe stato miope, oltre che barbaro.”  
“Non l’ho fatto per quello.”  
   
 _L’ho protetto perché nessuno ha salvato i miei fratelli. Nessuno si è domandato se a qualcuno sarebbero mai mancati._  
   
La coda si è ormai ridotta abbastanza da farle trovare riparo nella stalla. La fila occupa l’ampio spazio centrale, mentre ai lati, indifferenti al chiacchiericcio e al tramestio irrequieto degli ospiti, le bufale ruminano in pace.  
Sigyn si sfila i guanti e flette con sollievo le dita intorpidite. Hildegung la imita, mentre i figli si uniscono al nugolo dei bambini in estatica contemplazione dell’unico puledro. Anche Sigyn lo guarda, affascinata dalla sua fragile bellezza; le piacerebbe disegnarlo, persino, e così salvarlo dalla polvere e dal tempo, ma non può farlo, perché non ha una tela.  
Perché Gunnar non è mai tornato a salvare i suoi sogni.  
   
“Il prossimo.”  
   
A distribuire le derrate è uno dei veterani; le sembra di conoscerlo, almeno di vista, ma non è sicura di poter dare un nome a quell’omaccione con un braccio solo e il viso solcato da una vistosa cicatrice.  
Sigyn avanza d’un passo. Il vecchio la squadra e un sorriso freddissimo ne sfregia le labbra invisibili. “Sei tu la seiðkona compassionevole, vero?”  
Quel ‘ _compassionevole_ ’ suona come un ‘traditrice’ o ‘puttana’. Avrebbe potuto darle della _madre del lupo_ e non riuscire, comunque, altrettanto offensivo.  
Sigyn non reagisce, perché non è mai stata brava a farlo. Forse è stupida davvero, come pensano molti; forse è solo rassegnata a una vita che decide ritmi e destino senza chiederti il permesso, né scusarsi del disturbo.  
Il vecchio scuote il capo, poi le porge un sacchetto di granaglie: quattro tazze, a essere generosi.  
“Non mi basta,” mormora.  
“Sei una ragazzina e non vai nemmeno a caccia: accontentati.”  
Sigyn si morde le labbra: è furiosa e ignora se possa permetterselo. “Non sono sola.”  
Il vecchio ride – le ride in faccia. “Sì che lo sei, o dovremmo sfamare anche…”  
   
“Basta così, Kort Makanson.”  
   
La voce di Hildegung, squillante e imperiosa, pietrifica tutti.  
   
“Dai alla bambina quello che le spetta e qualcosa in più, per il servizio che rende a tutti, o preferisci che racconti a tua moglie dove bevi metà delle piastre che guadagni?”

*

_3.2: domanda alla pelle_

_The right mixture of caring and not caring –_  
 _I suppose that's what love is_  
― James Hilton, _Nothing So Strange_

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (dieci giorni dopo)._

Se non fosse per le ferite ancora fresche, Thor sarebbe già rovesciato in terra, a commentare con pugni vigorosi l’irresistibile grottesco di un racconto che ha illuminato un’altrimenti interminabile giornata da convalescente.  
Fandral non è solo uno dei migliori quando c’è da lavorarsi un nemico a fil di spada o guadagnarsi un corpo caldo per la notte: è soprattutto un narratore eccezionale, di quelli che non si contentano di riferire una chiacchiera, ma la animano con istrionica vivacità.  
“Per le Norne, quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto vederla!”  
Fandral sogghigna e liscia la punta del baffo come un gattone sazio e compiaciuto. “A chi lo dici, ma ti assicuro che, benché di seconda mano, una storia del genere conserva il suo fascino.”  
Thor sospira e si abbandona senza grazia contro i guanciali. Superato il limbo dei primi giorni, sospesi nell’incoscienza nebbiosa della febbre, tutto quel che rimane è la noia: non è abituato a restarsene a letto, men che mai a essere accudito come un invalido.  
Dall’accanimento con cui il vento forza i tiranti delle tende, ne gonfia i lembi e trasforma il silenzio dei boschi in una sinfonia di sibili raggelanti, tuttavia, non gli resterebbe comunque molto da fare.  
“Se vuoi divertirti sul serio, chiedilo al trippone, quando passerà a salutarti. Volstagg era furibondo.”  
“E perché?”  
Fandral socchiude le palpebre e gli scocca un’occhiata eloquente. “Perché non puoi farti mettere il guinzaglio da una delle skjaldmær più forti e poi non aspettarti che sia anche l’uomo di casa.”  
“Stai alludendo?”  
“Io? Non oserei mai, _principe_!”  
Il tono è leggero; l’atmosfera, di quelle buone a spazzare via ogni ombra, perché la morte è un’ipotesi lontana, da seppellire con il sollievo dei reduci.  
“Meglio per te: potrei cedere alla tentazione di dissetare Mjolnir.”  
Fandral solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Non lo faresti e per almeno due ottime ragioni.”  
“Sarebbero?”  
“Se vuoi assicurarti il cuore di chi sappiamo, hai bisogno di un esperto, perché la tua educazione sessuale, caro mio, è degna di un troll.”  
“Ti garantisco che…”  
“Le valchirie non contano, perché sono come noi: se hanno voglia, uno vale l’altro.”  
“Ehi!”  
“E poi guardati, Thor: sei ridotto troppo male per minacciare qualcuno!”  
   
Vero anche questo, benché sia seccante ammetterlo. Se non ricordi nemmeno come tu sia riuscito a ritrovare la via di casa, d’altra parte, ti conviene tenere un basso profilo.  
   
“Non hai visto com’era conciato Laufeyson, però,” mugugna, mentre si strofina una barba troppo lunga.  
“Confesso che sarei stato volentieri testimone dello spettacolo. Qualcuno, tuttavia, ha deciso di…”  
“Per essere sicuro d’avvicinarlo, dovevo essere solo.”  
“ _Volevi_ , Thor. Non mentire.”  
Rotea gli occhi, ma l’altro reagisce alla sua esasperazione con un sorriso rassicurante.  
“L’importante è che tu sia tornato intero. Più o meno.”  
“Per quando le tempeste si placheranno, sarò di nuovo in piedi.”  
“Prenditela comoda. Senza quel nanerottolo perverso al comando, gli Jötnar torneranno a giocare pulito e avremo qualche speranza in più di vedere la fine della guerra.”  
“Avete ritrovato il corpo?”  
“Ci ho sperato, ma, quando il cavallo ti ha riportato all’accampamento, si era già levato un vento infernale e il tempo è peggiorato con ammirevole costanza.”  
“Non ricordo quasi niente.”  
“Non mi stupisce: perdevi sangue come un cinghiale sgozzato. Abbiamo temuto sul serio che potessi lasciarci la pelle.”  
“È più dura del previsto.”  
“No, sei nato sotto una buona stella e da una Vanr molto potente, ma non ti consiglio d’invitare Skuld a giocare un’altra partita.”  
“La fortuna non ha sorriso a me solo, però, o sbaglio?”  
“Parli dello straniero? Puoi ben dirlo. Se non ci fossimo trovati con Sigyn in riva al fiume, quel ragazzo non sarebbe durato un’altra clessidra.”  
“Dimmi di più… Un salvataggio che ha portato tanto scompiglio nel campo…”  
“Non farti strane idee: era fin troppo prevedibile. Da un lato non me la sento di biasimare nessuno, tantomeno i veterani, dall’altro mi chiedo dove sia andato a finire il buonsenso.”  
“Intendi?”  
“La tua donna pesa più di lui e sono convinto che abbia un destro ben più temibile.”  
   
“Probabile, Fandral. Vuoi provare?”  
   
Inclinata sulla soglia della tenda, Sif esibisce un sorriso beffardo, ma, soprattutto, un’insicurezza inedita, quasi le riesca all’improvviso penoso frequentare gli spazi che un tempo invadeva senza esitazione.  
È anche vero che qualcosa è cambiato, tra loro, pur conservando il calore rassicurante di un affetto provato dal tempo.  
Tutto brucia di più e più intensamente.  
Tutto è noto, eppure nuovo.  
   
“Come volevasi dimostrare!” ride Fandral e abbandona la scomoda panca accanto al suo giaciglio per far posto all’ultima arrivata.  
“Non sei divertente,” replica Sif, i capelli umidi di neve e un’ombra di rosso, sulle guance, che ne ammorbidisce il viso e lo sguardo. “Nessuno di voi si è preso la briga di verificare che non avesse addosso marchi o ustioni o…”  
Thor allunga la mano e la reclama a sé. Fandral lo saluta con un occhiolino complice, mentre la signora della guerra di Asgard tace, finalmente, tra le sue braccia.  
   
Pensa sempre a combattere, _lei_ : forse è tempo che le insegni ad arrendersi.  
   
Sif ha le ciglia lunghe, occhi così chiari da ricordare la prima neve: le accarezza i capelli, goffo come chiunque sia abituato a distruggere, non a stupire con la gratuità di una tenerezza tanto preziosa quanto più nascosta; le bacia la piega del collo, annusa una pelle che sa di freddo e d’inverno.  
Sif s’irrigidisce e il suo respiro rallenta.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Niente.”  
“Allora assecondami.”  
La guerriera sbuffa e gli sfugge con una rapidità che lo lascia sgomento e deluso più di quel che sarebbe disposto ad ammettere.  
Se nasci per ereditare il cielo, almeno, il rifiuto è un’evenienza che non contempli; poi, un bel giorno, scopri la più amara delle leggi della vita e ti accorgi che il tuo orizzonte è pieno di crepe, come quello di chiunque.  
“Non so che ti sia messo in testa, Thor Odinson,” mormora Sif, “e m’interessa ancora meno di quel che hai tra le gambe, te l’assicuro.”  
“Peccato,” replica e accenna un sorriso.  
Quella smorfia, ironica e insieme seducente, di solito risolve _tutto_.  
“Molto bene: vedrò di pagarti una puttana. Come la preferite, _principe_?”  
   
Sif, però, è la _sua_ eccezione e quella consapevolezza, per la prima volta, lo porta a riconsiderare persino l’offerta di Fandral.

*

 _Stupida._  
Detesta quella parola e i suoi corollari, ma se la ripete con rabbiosa insistenza.  
   
 _Stupida. Stupida. Stupida._  
 _Thor ti sta offrendo quel che desideri da una vita e come reagisci?_  
 _Sei una donnetta da niente._  
 _Ti dai tante arie, ma non sei migliore di un’Ísdís qualunque._  
   
Brunnhilda, di ritorno dal turno di guardia sulle palizzate, le rivolge un’occhiata in cui invidia e sarcasmo sono tutt’uno. Sif la ignora, la testa ben alta, ma le labbra strette come una ferita.  
Nei giorni della polvere il campo vive di chiacchiere, né Fandral è l’unica linguaccia: di tutte le guerre, forse è proprio la pace la più pericolosa, perché ti costringe a fare i conti con te stesso (e non è mai la tua parte migliore a vincere).  
Vaga senza meta, intirizzita e scontenta; una scelta suicida, dato il clima, tuttavia l’idea di sedere sola, all’estremità di un tavolaccio di soldati già ubriachi e pronti a indirizzarle logore battute, non la entusiasma. È cresciuta sognando di trasformarsi, un giorno, in uno di loro; maneggiare la spada e la picca sino a ritrovarsi le mani piene di calli, le pareva un buon modo per incoraggiare la metamorfosi.  
   
Ma gli uomini sono diversi.  
Non è solo una questione di coda.  
   
Sospira e l’aria si riempie di fuochi fatui. Le tende, illuminate da bracieri e candele, somigliano a cuori pulsanti: in ciascuna c’è chi ama, chi veglia, piange, spera; piccole briciole di vita che è troppo orgogliosa per ammettere d’invidiare. Se lo facesse, dovrebbe accettare d’essere come tutte, non speciale; non la lupa che faceva tremare gli Jötnar, finché un serpente non l’ha morsa.  
Un brivido la scuote.  
No, non deve pensare a Loki Laufeyson, perché è morto. Perché con la sua carcassa andrà in putrefazione anche l’umiliazione che le ha inflitto.  
   
“Che combini là fuori, bambina? Entra e goditi il mio stufato!”  
   
I rossi capelli di Hildegung, illuminati dalle fiaccole del campo, somigliano a nastri di sangue.  
Sif scuote il capo, ma la moglie di Volstagg non è qualcuno cui sia facile negarsi, fin da quando la chiamavano la _Mietitrice_ e sollevava senza sforzo apparente un’affilata ascia bipenne.  
   
“Alaric? Finiscila di esplorarti il naso o ti mando a scavare nelle miniere dei nani. Jargsa? Prendi una scodella per Sif e smettila di lisciarti allo specchio: sei troppo giovane per essere già tanto scervellata!”  
Volstagg, intento a pescare nel sugo un grosso boccone di cinghiale, la saluta con un grugnito.  
“Non fare caso a lui. È il suo giorno di ribellione domestica.”  
“Taci, donna. Per oggi hai dato abbastanza aria alla bocca o sbaglio?”  
Hildegung, per tutta risposta, gli strappa di mano la scodella e gli indica l’ingresso della tenda. “Hai mangiato anche troppo. Adesso fai quello che ti ho detto.”  
“Ma…”  
“Niente ma. Quella povera bambina è già pelle e ossa e la trattano come un’appestata solo perché ha più cuore di un mucchio di soldatacci bolsi. Te compreso, caro mio!”  
“Ehi! Se te lo fossi dimenticato, sono _io_ che ho rischiato la polmonite per salvare il ragazzino!”  
“Con tutto quel grasso, le Norne ci proteggano, potresti andare in giro nudo e non ti colerebbe nemmeno il naso.”  
Sif segue a bocca aperta il surreale scambio, finché il palleggio non si esaurisce con la resa di Volstagg, costretto a sfidare la ferocia del vento notturno.  
“Parlavate di _quello_ straniero?”  
Hildegung le riempie la ciotola fino all’orlo, poi la obbliga a sedere davanti alle braci. L’odore della carne e delle spezie strappa al suo stomaco un imbarazzante bramito, che l’altra, tuttavia, evita di commentare.  
   
Era innamorata e non voleva ammetterlo.  
Era affamata, ma negava persino il più naturale degli stimoli.  
 _Quanto puoi essere stupida e bugiarda?_  
   
“Altri non ce ne sono.”  
“Non dovresti giustificare quella stupida di Sigyn. In tempo di guerra…”  
Hildegung rotea gli occhi. “Ti supplico, bambina, sei più intelligente di quel che vuoi farmi credere. Perché non rifletti?”  
“E su cosa?”  
“Ammesso che vivesse con gli Jötnar, di sicuro non era un pari, ma un servo, perché in caso contrario avrebbero pensato due volte prima di massacrarlo. Chiunque sia un nemico di quei mostri o visto come tale, ha diritto alla protezione di Odino, dovessimo anche dividere il pane dei nostri figli.”  
Sif annuisce.  
Alaric inghiotte in un sol boccone la sua pasta d’avena, subito fulminato dallo sguardo materno.  
“Sì, forse hai ragione, ma non riesco…”  
“A dimenticare, vero?”  
Non risponde, perché le parole che cerca sono già in occhi caldi e buoni come non è quasi niente su Jotunheim.  
“Non è quello che devi, infatti. Se la vita ti fa male, è la pelle la tua sola difesa.”  
“La pelle?”  
“Ricordi. Sentimenti. Sogni. Sono quelli il tessuto nuovo con cui chiudi la ferita. La cicatrice resterà comunque, ma smetterai di sanguinare.”  
“E dove cercarli, se…”  
“Non _dove_ , ma _con chi_. Perché te ne andavi a zonzo come un lupo, anziché restare al suo fianco?”  
Sif schiude le labbra. Il sugo bruno e spesso le cola oltre il mento, ma non si preoccupa di asciugarlo.  
Hildegung ride di gusto. “ _Tutti_ sanno, bambina, forse da prima che ci arrivaste voi. Perché non allenti un po’ quella corazza e cominci a respirare davvero?”  
“Respirare… Io devo…”  
“In realtà sarebbe _fottere_ , ma pare che certe parole non stiano bene in bocca a una signora.”

*

“E allora Hildegung l’ha guardato come se volesse polverizzarlo e ha giurato che l’avrebbe denunciato alla moglie.”  
   
È tornata tardi, la sua pelle aveva il colore della neve e le labbra erano una ferita bluastra.  
Gli asgardiani soffrono il freddo, eppure non l’ha sentita lamentarsi: piuttosto, come ha recuperato un po’ di fiato, si è scusata per essere mancata così a lungo.  
È una strana creatura, mossa da istinti che gli paiono del tutto irrazionali. Lo protegge, ad esempio, benché non appartenga al suo popolo.  
Loki non è abituato alla gratuità, perché ha imparato presto a trasformare la realtà in calcolo.  
Al fianco dell’asgardiana, invece, tutto è solo caldo e morbido.  
   
“Stai sorridendo?”  
   
 _Lei_ si avvicina.  
I capelli sono raccolti in grosse trecce dorate. Gli occhi hanno la tinta del fiordo d’estate.  
   
“Ti prego, fallo ancora.”  
   
Le sue dita gli accarezzano leggere le labbra.  
   
“Grazie,” la sente sussurrare. “Era quello di cui avevo bisogno.”


	5. Pelle nuda

_4.1: senza parole_

 _But you’ve slipped under my skin,_  
 _invaded my blood and seized my heart._  
―  Maria V. Snyder, _Poison Study_

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (diciotto giorni dopo)._

_Svartálfaheimr è un mondo senza cielo. Poco importa che la scienza dei døkkálfar sia forse superiore persino a quella degli asgardiani: i costi sono stati tali che nessuno ne invidia il primato._  
 _Malekith ama raccontargli dei giorni in cui la volta del pianeta era tinteggiata di un azzurro rosato, non del repellente violetto che scolora in giallo all’orizzonte; giorni in cui la terra era grassa e buona, l’aria intrisa di un penetrante odore di rose. Poi l’ambizione dei tecnomaghi ha avvelenato ogni cosa, condannando i nuovi nati a un’esistenza da topi._  
   
 _“Abbiamo bisogno di spazio,” ama ripetere il suo mentore, “come ne ha bisogno la tua gente. Per questo i nostri popoli sono diventati un solo corpo e un solo sangue. Il_ tuo _.”_  
   
 _La prima volta in cui incontra i suoi padri – il giorno in cui ne acquista consapevolezza e memoria, almeno – Loki ha sette anni. Daggeir, il mezzosangue che lo serve come schiavo personale, lo aiuta nella vestizione e ne intreccia i lunghi capelli neri con più attenzione del consueto; lavora metodico, osservando il silenzio composto delle suppellettili utili._  
 _I servi non hanno il diritto di rivolgersi ai nobili, perché sono strumenti, non carne cuore emozioni._  
 _Loki non percepisce nulla d’irrazionale o sconveniente in tale legge; è un principe di sangue reale e un ospite di lusso: agi e privilegi sono qualcosa di dovuto, un semplice dato di fatto. Altrettanto può dire della propria bellezza, più unica che rara, tra genti sfregiate da un progresso scellerato e condannate all’abbraccio dell’ombra. Della leggiadria degli elfi, i døkkálfar conservano appena le membra affusolate, il passo elastico, i fluenti capelli di un candore abbagliante: il disastro ecologico che ha distrutto la superficie di Svartálfaheimr ha trasformato i loro visi in cortecce tignose, solcate da creste e piaghe che la decenza occulta di solito dietro una maschera. È raro che un nobile conceda a un ospite il privilegio di scrutarlo senza quel generoso diaframma, eppure Malekith non la indossa mai, quando lo raggiunge per le proprie lezioni; né, del resto, se ne serve Maeglin, principe di Svartálfaheimr, amico, confidente, fratello,_ tutto _._  
 _Benché maggiore di un intero lustro, Maeglin lo adora e asseconda ogni suo capriccio: Loki matura la convinzione di meritare solo sguardi di ammirata devozione, poiché tanto si addice alla perfezione. Come il destino gli impone di conoscere i suoi padri e i suoi fratelli – quelli veri – tuttavia, il piccolo mondo protetto in cui sta crescendo s’incrina senza rimedio. Laufey e Fárbauti non somigliano agli eroi che popolano le sue infantili fantasticherie; Helblindi e Býleistr lo fissano con ironia e, forse, persino una punta di disgusto: non c’è traccia, in loro, dell’affascinato stupore che crede di suscitare nel prossimo. “Avanti Loki,” lo incoraggia Malekith, “fai vedere ai tuoi padri quanto sei cresciuto.” Helblindi ride – ne serberà per sempre il ricordo. Laufey, invece, è costretto a inginocchiarsi e poi strisciare carponi, per riuscire a guardarlo in faccia._  
 _Loki prova solo vergogna: per suo padre e per se stesso._  
 _Ne prova tanta che, per la prima volta in vita propria, preferirebbe non essere mai nato._  
   
“Non essere così rigido… Ormai dovresti sapere che ho la mano leggera.”  
   
La voce di Sigyn lo richiama al presente. In un altro tempo non avrebbe permesso a nessuno d’interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri (che poi davvero tali non sono, quanto una matassa stoppacciosa e irritante di sgradevoli ricordi), ma non è più quel tempo, né saprebbe come chiamare il presente.  
Non è più niente.  
Forse non lo è stato mai.  
 _Lei_ sbuffa e soffia via un ricciolo ribelle. Lo fa spesso, senza rendersene conto: gonfia le guance e assume un’espressione ridicola, persino animalesca.  
Si chiama Sigyn, ma in molti la chiamano _Sigga_. Ha mani belle, sebbene ruvide, da lavoratrice.  
Possiede il seiðr, ma non è molto dotata: in caso contrario avrebbe dovuto avvertire il suo, per quanto indebolito dallo sforzo costante d’assicurargli un aspetto umano.  
 _Se non dovessi spenderne tanto, a quest’ora sarei già guarito_ , pensa.  
Arrivare interi al patibolo, tuttavia, non rappresenta una prospettiva allettante.  
   
“Se comprendi la mia lingua, perché non mi parli?”  
   
 _Perché, se lo facessi, qualcuno dei tuoi mi riconoscerebbe di sicuro._  
 _Una in particolare._  
   
Stringe le labbra, scuote il capo.  
“Aspetta… Che stupida!”  
Sigyn, prima arricciata accanto al suo giaciglio, si rialza di scatto. I lembi della veste cedono un poco e lasciano intravedere la curva morbida del seno. Loki distoglie lo sguardo, imbarazzato da quelle ombre seducenti e dai desideri irrazionali che risvegliano.  
“Ho sentito dire che gli elfi neri recidono ai loro servi le corde vocali, per non esserne disturbati. È questo che ti hanno fatto?”  
Loki lotta per non abbandonarsi a una risata isterica, perché eccola, finalmente, la salvezza: servita su un piatto d’argento proprio da un’asgardiana.  
   
 _Signori del cielo? Siete più stupidi di un pentapalmo._  
   
Eppure quasi si pente d’associarle un simile pensiero, perché Sigga non ha bisogno d’essere intelligente per attrarlo.  
È calda. È dolce – e bella. Bella _davvero_.  
   
“È terribile. Com’è possibile procurare tanto male?”  
 _Non so… Noia?_ sogghigna una voce nella sua testa. La soffoca a fatica, perché ci sono voglie e istinti bui come una seconda pelle. A differenza di quella in cui è nato, purtroppo, non altrettanto facili da nascondere.  
Sigyn è di nuovo al suo fianco. Le dita, agili e delicate, gli allontanano qualche ciocca dal viso. Dei suoi lunghi capelli resta appena il ricordo, perché le medicazioni ne hanno imposto un taglio radicale. Quanto si è salvato, copre ormai a stento il marchio che ha sulla nuca: potrebbe essere un problema?  
Ne dubita. Non lo conosce nessuno e la fantasiosa ipotesi di Sigga gli risparmia il disturbo d’inventare; è un servo dei døkkálfar e può persino dimostrarlo: se non fosse condannato al silenzio da una recita conveniente, ululerebbe di gioia.  
All’improvviso, tuttavia, Sigyn aggrotta le sopracciglia e tanto basta a mozzargli il respiro.  
   
 _Bravo idiota: è una seiðkona. E se avesse contenuto il proprio potere per fingersi innocua?_  
 _Se avesse imbandito una recita migliore della tua per…_  
   
“Non hai un buon odore: è proprio arrivato il momento che ti faccia un bagno.”  
   
 _Oh.no._  
   
“Vado a prendere un po’ d’acqua da scaldare. Ti assicuro che poi ti sentirai meglio.”  
   
 _Oh.no.no._

*

La chiamano ‘casa delle armi’, ma la modesta costruzione, adiacente alle scuderie, è poco più ampia della mensa comune. Picche e spade se ne stanno impilate agli angoli, come sentinelle fedeli; le torce, infisse su grossi pali di legno nerastro, spandono ovunque un aroma resinoso, che si fonde al lezzo caldo del fiato animale.  
A molti non piace quell’odore forte e caratteristico ed evitano con cura i locali. Sif, invece, ama il profumo della paglia e quello, acre, del sudore dei cavalli: le ricordano la guerra, l’unica patria che abbia mai avuto, perché ha scelto la spada quasi prima d’imparare a camminare.  
Ha scelto l’emozione d’una vita cucita di ultimi giorni.  
Socchiude le palpebre. Il palo contro cui sta menando fendenti da almeno un paio di clessidre è pieno di tacche; una dieci mille bocche affamate, aperte dal taglio della spada. Solo le leghe degli elfi consentono altrettanto: aggredire la scorza durissima dei tronchi fossili di Jotunheim senza perdere né nerbo, né filo.  
Dubita che esista un allenamento migliore per chi cerca nella fatica una voce che urli più forte della memoria, della paura, del dolore.  
   
 _Non sono nata per l’amore._  
   
La lama raggiunge la ruvida superficie con violenza, ma Sif ha ammorbidito la presa e assecondato il cozzo, perché siano i muscoli del braccio ad assorbire e a disperdere gli effetti del colpo, non il polso. Il suo corpo danza agile attorno a un nemico immaginario; i capelli, raccolti in un’alta coda, frustano l’aria e vestono le pareti di ombre simili alle sinuose evoluzioni di una fiamma.  
Sente il sudore scivolarle tra le scapole, annebbiarle la vista e prendere il posto delle lacrime frustrate che non piangerà mai.  
   
 _Non sono una valchiria, ma non riesco nemmeno a essere una donna._  
   
Pensa a Hildegung, alla forza che irradia dal suo ventre gonfio di vita. Pensa a come la ricorda, quand’era solo una bambina e la _Mietitrice_ aveva vent’anni e la corazza della prima linea.  
Hildegung e Volstagg sono tra i pochi della loro generazione a essere sopravvissuti al massacro di Járnviðr, eppure non hanno perduto il sorriso, né la voglia di combattere. Non hanno paura della vita, tant’è che si amano, scopano e fanno figli persino all’inferno.  
   
 _Non sono deboli come te._  
   
È la voce di Laufeyson? Di Brunnhilda? O è ancora Sif a parlare? Un’altra donna, quella tanto bionda da essere chiamata ‘la lupa bianca’; quella invincibile, cui perdere una volta, però, è costato _tutto_?  
   
Un altro affondo. La lama scalfisce in profondità il legno, il palo si spezza e raggiunge il fondo terroso con uno schianto. Schegge e polvere la investono, ma non sente niente, se non la rassicurante sensazione d’aver fatto _bene_.  
Non ha perso la mano. Non è ancora diventata la rammollita che teme d’incontrare, prima o poi, allo specchio.  
   
“Volevo chiederti di scambiare due colpi ma credo d’aver appena cambiato idea.”  
   
Si strofina la fronte. Il sudore lascia una traccia umida sulla pelle e sa di buono: fatica, stanchezza, forza. Non ha l’odore rancido della preda terrorizzata.  
Non più.  
   
“Non credo che Lady Eir approverebbe.”  
Thor avanza di un paio di passi e si espone alla luce calda delle torce. Zoppica e non riesce a dissimularlo, o forse non gli interessa: sebbene abbia perso peso ed esibisca ancora, evidenti, tracce delle recenti ferite, ha la sicurezza del re dei mondi. Quello, in fondo, che è sempre stato ai suoi occhi.  
Sif raccoglie il moncone del palo e lo getta in un angolo. _Fare_ le riesce più facile che non pensare, guardarsi dentro e chiedersi perché tutto le paia asimmetrico e fuori fuoco; perché non possa essere la Sif di ieri e nascondere dietro una lingua affilata la polpa morbida delle emozioni.  
“Ero stanco di starmene senza far niente.”  
Solleva lo sguardo. Senza barba né corazza, le ricorda il ragazzo di cui si è innamorata una vita fa, l’amico, il rivale, il fratello. Quegli occhi, nondimeno, le bruciano addosso come quelli di un fratello non oserebbero mai.  
“Ti sei dato una bella ripulita.”  
“Ne avevo bisogno. Cominciavo a somigliare a un orso.”  
Sif abbozza un sorriso. “La regina te ne sarà stata grata.” Non è quel che vorrebbe dire davvero, ma le pare più onesto, meno compromettente delle parole che le fioriscono sulle labbra e fatica a sputare via. Se Thor ha indovinato la cifra dei suoi pensieri, le concede comunque il privilegio di un compassionevole silenzio.  
“Il tempo è orribile. Da quanto è così?”  
   
 _E no, forse non sono la sola debole e maldestra davanti alla vita, all’affetto, ai suoi costi, o non pretenderesti d’intrattenermi parlando delle tempeste di Jotunheim._  
   
“Da quando sei tornato.”  
Thor si avvicina alla rastrelliera delle armi. “Se non altro, non mi sono perso niente,” mugugna, prima di scegliere una spada e calibrare la presa sull’elsa.  
“Ma… Parlavi sul serio? Vuoi davvero combattere?”  
Thor socchiude le palpebre. L’azzurro di quegli occhi è tanto presente al suo sguardo da brillare anche quando l’ombra lo inghiotte e lo trasforma in un’oscurità vellutata.  
“Perché no?”  
Sif scuote il capo. La spada batte contro i gambali di cuoio con un soffice _tump_.  
“Da quanto non ne impugni una?”  
“Da un po’.”  
“Allora prenditi tempo.”  
“Potrei non averne.”  
“Che intendi?”  
Thor studia la lama con una concentrazione che le è familiare, sebbene la sua sia una memoria remota, sepolta tra le pieghe di un passato che pure è di nuovo _oggi_ – è di nuovo vivo.  
“Mentre combattevo con Laufeyson, Mjolnir è diventato all’improvviso pesantissimo: ho rischiato di perderlo. Non mi era mai capitato prima.”  
“Sei stato ferito. Hai perso molto sangue e…”  
“È capitato _prima_. I miei pensieri sono diventati bui e il martello mi ha rifiutato.  
Sif schiude le labbra. Gli occhi di Thor non l’abbandonano e pungono come aghi.  
“Pensavo a te.”

*

_4.2: scritto sul corpo_

_They slipped briskly into an intimacy_  
 _from which they never recovered._  
―   F. Scott Fitzgerald, _This Side of Paradise_

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (diciotto giorni dopo)._

I pensieri migliori, quelli cui vale la pena di affidarsi e coltivare quasi fossero semi preziosi, nascono dalle mani. Quando concedi all’istinto il piacere di guidarti, quando ti lasci vivere, rifiutando le inutili complicazioni di cui vesti la realtà per il gusto di restare immobile, sono le dita a salvarti, mai il cervello.  
Le dita sanno sempre cosa fare e, _facendo_ , ti sottraggono alla risacca dell’insicurezza.  
Sigyn è abituata a usare le mani: per cucire, affilare coltelli, preparare un impacco o una pozione, diffondere il seiðr; per _conoscere_ , soprattutto, perché non esiste corpo che non racconti una storia.  
Il miracolo che chiami ‘amore’, in fondo, è solo qualcuno in grado di sfogliarti.  
   
Anche il poco che Sigga sa del ferito è una verità di pelle: una geografia tiepida e muta.  
   
“Non guardarmi così. Ti assicuro che non ho mai annegato nessuno!”  
   
Accenna un sorriso, ma lo straniero seguita a ignorare con invidiabile ottusità le sue buone intenzioni e non la ricambia. Sigyn sbuffa, divertita eppure esasperata dall’ultima eventualità che avrebbe osato chiamare in conto: il suo ospite pare davvero terrorizzato all’ipotesi d’essere toccato.  
“Non c’è altro modo per spiegarlo, dunque ti domando scusa, perché è evidente che tu sia timido e che quanto sto per dirti ti riempirà di vergogna… Ma ti ho già visto nudo e non sei di sicuro il primo uomo del quale debba occuparmi. Sono una seiðkona, ricordi?”  
Lo straniero schiude le labbra e il suono che ne esce, a metà tra il sibilo e il miagolio, è di quelli che ti strappano una risata anche quando dovresti evitare.  
Sì, riderebbe volentieri ed è un desiderio, il suo, quasi insopportabile: non credeva che le sarebbe più capitato e invece eccolo di nuovo, quel brivido irresistibile che scende lungo la gola e t’inonda il cuore.  
È la prima cosa buona che abbia portato la polvere.  
 _Tu sei la prima cosa bella_ , pensa con gratitudine.  
Si accovaccia accanto al suo giaciglio e gli strofina la guancia. “Facciamo così: tieni gli occhi chiusi e fingi che io non ci sia. Facile, non ti sembra?”  
   
 _No, si direbbe che sia proprio di tutt’altro avviso._  
   
“Be’, desolata,” borbotta, mentre si rialza e raccoglie i capelli sulla sommità del capo. “Sei comunque mio prigioniero.”

*

“Capisco che per il prescelto sia un duro colpo dover ammettere di non essere perfetto, ma addossarmi addirittura la colpa di…”  
Thor serra le labbra in una smorfia ostile. Sebbene le torce non riescano a illuminarne a dovere il viso, Sif intercetta l’ombra che ne vela lo sguardo appena prima che sollevi la spada e gliela punti al petto. “Perché devi essere tanto stupida?” sibila e prepara il primo fendente.  
Sif lo para con facilità, opponendogli il piatto della propria arma. “Peggio per te: non dire che non ti avevo avvisato.”  
Thor abbassa un poco il baricentro e rafforza la presa sull’elsa. Solo gli sprovveduti credono che basti un braccio a sostenere la spada: la verità è che a ogni colpo devi offrire il meglio di te. Testa, coraggio, cuore, cervello.  
E polso.  
Sif scarta di lato e libera il taglio. Le lame stridono e piangono scintille aranciate, una minuta pioggia di lucciole che racconta la forza, l’orgoglio, l’attrazione di due nati per la guerra e per un amore _diverso_ da quello che raccontano tutti.  
Un sentimento _affilato_ , che spacca il cuore.  
Il respiro di Thor è più pesante di come lo ricorda, nei giorni in cui combattere e sudare fianco a fianco era solo un gioco da bambini. Il vento soffiava e le tempeste ti rubavano il sonno anche allora, eppure non ricorda d’aver mai sperimentato l’inferno molle e viscoso dell’insicurezza. Sapeva bene chi fosse e chi sarebbe diventata.  
Ora riconosce appena il sapore della polvere.  
Thor sposta il peso sulla sinistra e tenta un affondo. Sif lo anticipa e ne cerca il fianco. Le lame urlano, poi tornano a separarsi.  
“Sei un avversario migliore del palo,” mormora, “ma dal principe di Asgard mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio.”  
Thor stringe le labbra – è una smorfia ostile, non un sorriso. Oltre il velo dorato dei suoi capelli, gli occhi blu riflettono i barbagli ferrosi di un oceano in tempesta. “Non volevo farti troppo male.”  
Sif socchiude le palpebre. “Onorata…”  
Le spade seguitano a cercarsi e la loro voce sale al cielo, come un lamento o una preghiera. Richiamati dal clangore delle armi, veterani a riposo e giovani guerrieri fanno capolino sulla soglia, poi si allineano lungo i fianchi della sala.  
 _Abbiamo anche un pubblico, ora_ , pensa Sif, ma non le importa davvero, perché il ferro che le affatica il braccio è una mano tesa che aspetta solo d’essere stretta. Allora, lo sa, smetterà di precipitare e finiranno i giorni della polvere; l’inferno del buio e dell’incertezza.

*

La mandragola comincia a fare effetto, ma Loki trema comunque, persino se non vorrebbe.  
Trema perché ha il buonsenso di temere il desiderio, quando ne percepisce, intensa e vorace, l’onda.  
Trema perché la pelle è uno scudo da poco, soprattutto se è una maschera troppo sottile per la tua oscurità.  
 _Lei_ è così vicina, ora, che ne sente il profumo scivolargli dentro. Sa di fumo, miele, foglie. Sa di donna, di un mistero fatto d’ombre morbide e curve segrete.  
“Assecondami e andrà tutto bene.”  
Loki annuisce con un debole cenno, perché non ha altra scelta: ha messo in palio la propria vita e perso la scommessa. Chi ne ha raccolte le briciole è anche chi impugna il calamo di un nebuloso futuro.  
Sigyn gli sostiene il capo, poi, con cautela, fa scivolare le dita lungo la sua schiena, sino ad allacciargli la vita. Loki ne cerca d’istinto la spalla, il corpo molle e arreso a una stretta più decisa di come l’avrebbe immaginata – _ma gli asgardiani sono molto forti. Te l’hanno insegnato, no?_  
No: la verità è che non esiste codice in grado di raccontare l’inatteso, soprattutto se lo scopri nelle pagine che intendevi bruciare.  
Sigyn piega i guanciali, perché lo sostengano e ve lo guida con la sicurezza spiccia dell’abitudine. Il contatto s’interrompe di nuovo ma al sollievo si lega già un’imbarazzante nostalgia.  
   
“Visto? Non è stato né difficile, né doloroso.”  
   
Loki vorrebbe dirle che è un’oca ottusa e cieca, allora; un’idiota che dà aria alla bocca senza curarsi di misurare il peso d’ogni parola.  
 _Sì_ che è stato _difficile_ e _sì_ che è stato _doloroso_ , perché ogni gesto è buono a ricordargli quanto sia vulnerabile e dipendente e fragile. Che può esserci di peggio?  
L’ennesima menzogna, nondimeno, gli lega la lingua ed è abbastanza intelligente da dirsi che forse è meglio così.  
Sigyn gli dà ora le spalle, intenta a controllare la temperatura dell’acqua che bolle in un grosso paiolo di rame. Finalmente seduto, dopo giorni infiniti di immobilità, Loki lascia vagare lo sguardo e studia i dettagli ancora inediti della tenda che è diventata la sua salvezza e la sua prigione. Se confronta la povertà degli arredi con gli appartamenti ch’era abituato a occupare, la nostalgia di casa brucia ancora più forte.  
   
 _Casa?_  
 _Non ricordi più quanto ti ha rivelato Helblindi?_  
   
Sigyn si volge nella sua direzione, costringendolo a stornare lo sguardo.  
   
 _Se perdi il controllo adesso, non durerai un altro giorno. Approfitta della tregua e ragiona: sei in mezzo a loro._ _Tu_ _sai ed è questo il tuo vantaggio; l’unico che hai, perché, se nemmeno riesci a tenerti in piedi, come puoi sperare di dimostrare ai tuoi padri di meritare il governo degli Jötnar?_  
   
“Che sguardo truce,” borbotta Sigyn, ma c’è una nota ironica nella sua voce. Ignora chi abbia raccolto, dunque non trema e non lo teme. Potrebbe cambiare pelle sotto i suoi occhi solo per insegnarle qualcosa sulla paura e sul rispetto.  
Potrebbe lasciarla fare e stupire se stesso, una volta tanto: perdere il controllo, anziché stringere, uno a uno, i nodi della trama.  
Essere farfalla, non ragno.  
Essere mangiato senza rimpianti.  
Le dita di Sigyn svolgono le bende che gli fasciano il capo, restituendogli l’occhio destro e la rassicurante certezza di non averlo perduto. Anche la seiðkona pare soddisfatta delle condizioni della ferita.  
“Preferisco non immaginare nemmeno con cosa ti abbiano colpito, ma sei sopravvissuto a una frattura del cranio. Le Norne dovevano avere del filato da parte solo per te.”  
   
 _No, me la sono cavata perché Odinson è una bestia ignorante, perché sono stato più veloce del suo maledetto martello e perché sono uno Jotun. Per vostra sfortuna, abbiamo un doppio osso a proteggere le tempie. Se mi avesse colpito alla nuca…_  
   
Sigyn immerge un panno nell’acqua tiepida e lo passa sulle labbra ancora fresche del taglio. Brucia un po’, ma non è un dolore insopportabile.  
“Mi piacciono molto i tuoi capelli: hanno il colore della pietra dei draghi.”  
   
Ha già sentito queste parole, Loki, ma non ricorda di averne tratto altrettanto piacere.  
Maeglin è la memoria di un primo bacio regalato quasi per caso, per curiosità, forse persino noia.  
A quindici anni non era comunque una creatura sessuale e tutto quel che desiderava era ricongiungersi alla propria famiglia e diventare il degno erede di Laufey.  
Più di un lustro è passato da allora e gli pare, all’improvviso, d’essere rimasto fermo.  
   
“Tra noi asgardiani, nessuno ne ha… Eccetto gli stranieri e lady Sif.”  
   
Gli sfugge un sorriso cattivo, ma dubita che la seiðkona l’abbia colto.  
   
“In realtà un tempo erano biondissimi, ma è stata fatta prigioniera e torturata da Loki Laufeyson in persona: le ha bruciato la testa, riusciresti a crederlo? Un danno cui nemmeno le cure di Lady Eir e della regina hanno potuto porre rimedio; i capelli le sono ricresciuti, ma neri come le piume di un corvo. C’è da tremare al solo pensiero: un seiðr così forte e maligno da avvelenare per sempre la pelle…”  
   
 _Oh, sì… Credo proprio di saperne qualcosa._  
   
“È una fortuna che il principe Thor l’abbia ucciso. È accaduto nei giorni in cui ti abbiamo ritrovato, lo sai? Vuol dire che Skuld ha scelto di sposare la nostra causa.”  
   
 _Al contrario: vuol dire che potrò giocare ancora un po’ con le prede più stupide che potessero toccarmi._  
   
Sigyn afferra un pettine d’osso e comincia a raccogliergli i capelli sulle tempie.  
   
“Mi piacerebbe conoscere le genti cui appartieni. Non ho mai visto colori come i tuoi.”  
   
 _Perché nessuno li ha mai cercati sotto la pelle di un mostro di brina e di neve._

*

Più che un respiro è un rantolo, ormai, eppure non c’è nulla, nello sguardo di Thor, che tradisca il desiderio di sottrarsi allo scontro. Sif sa che dovrebbe pensare per due, ma non vuole perdere: non sotto gli occhi di chi non aspetta altro, perché è nata donna e le donne sono fragili.  
“Finirai per farti male,” ringhia.  
Se Thor potesse combattere al meglio delle proprie possibilità, non oserebbe, perché è una tattica così azzardata da sfiorare l’autolesionismo; il duello, tuttavia, minaccia di protrarsi all’infinito e Sif è stanca del giudizio muto di quegli straordinari occhi blu: allenta la stretta dall’elsa, poi approfitta della torsione con cui il suo avversario prova a disarmarla per colpirlo allo sterno con una ginocchiata e schiacciarlo a terra.  
Tutto accade tanto in fretta che i presenti restano muti, stupiti dall’esito del confronto o forse delusi, _perché no?_  
Ha vinto una donna – una _femmina_.  
Sua è la spada che punta alla gola del figlio di Odino.  
“È finita,” dice. Thor si puntella sul gomito e si rialza con evidente difficoltà.  
Il palmo sinistro, premuto nel punto in cui l’ha colpito, non basta a nascondere l’asola scura che, poco alla volta, fiorisce sulla cottardita.  
“Stai sanguinando?”  
“Sarà saltato qualche punto. Non è niente.”  
 _Non è vero_ , urla una voce nella sua testa – arrabbiata, frustrata, preoccupata.  
“Sei uno stupido.”  
L’altro le volge le spalle, senza degnarla di uno sguardo, e Sif si domanda a ragione chi abbia vinto davvero.  
“Thor?” chiama, ma la sua voce è troppo debole. Abbandona a terra la spada, come vorrebbe gettar via un cuore che pesa ora più di Mjolnir.  
È così che si ama? _Precipitando_?  
“Thor, idiota di un troll, aspettami!” urla e corre incontro alla notte e alla neve, per afferrare un futuro che le sfuggirebbe di mano, se solo cedesse alla lentezza, alla vigliaccheria, a un orgoglio di sangue e di guerra.  
“Ti aiuto,” dice, offrendogli il proprio braccio. “Si può sapere perché hai preteso di fare qualcosa di così sconsiderato?”  
Thor si concede qualche istante, prima di risponderle – e sotto quegli occhi è nuda persino coperta da cuoio e lana. “Perché combattere è tutto quel che t’interessa o sbaglio? Perché è l’unico modo per avvicinarti senza subire un rifiuto?”  
“Ma io… Non volevo.”  
Thor si piega su di lei e le prende il viso tra i palmi. “Allora dimmelo, cos’è che vuoi, perché io non lo capisco!”  
   
No, non è vero, perché quella bocca, sulla sua, è il solo bisogno di un’intera vita. 


	6. Col corpo capisco

_5.1: mia. Suo_

_What's a fuck when what I want is love?_  
― Henry Miller

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (diciotto giorni dopo)._

Tutto tace, nella tenda di Thor. Tra le braci, il fuoco è un cuore pulsante e proietta ombre spettrali sui pochi arredi. Il profumo resinoso della legna si fonde a quello dolciastro del sudore e degli impacchi medicamentosi: un odore che le è familiare, eppure sempre insopportabile.  
  
 _Che resta di una guerra senza le sue cicatrici?_  
  
Sif non sa più quale valore assegnare a tali parole, perché ne ha appena scoperta un’altra e a sorprenderla è una paura diversa da quella che credeva di conoscere – e dominare.  
Anche l’amore lascia mutilazioni e piaghe e poco importa quanto siano discrete: ogni goccia di sangue che perdi è un boccone di te, un morso che dai via per niente.  
  
 _E quando il bisogno scopre l’osso?_  
  
Protetto da una pelle d’orso, Thor riposa steso sul fianco e il suo respiro è tanto debole che Sif deve ridurre a zero la distanza per esserne rassicurata.  
“Mi dispiace,” mormora, mentre allontana qualche filo d’oro da un viso che le sembra più giovane e vulnerabile che mai.  
  
Thor è coraggioso e non si nasconde dietro maschere di comodo; non ha bisogno della barba per sembrare più uomo, né di Mjolnir, per rivendicare la propria invincibilità. Al suo confronto, Sif si sente miserevole e stupida, come le capitava solo da bambina, quando il figlio di Odino la disarmava in due affondi.  
È arrivata a detestarlo, per come la costringeva a misurarsi con la propria fallibilità: ora si chiede se non fosse il segno di un’infezione più dolorosa.  
  
“Per cosa?”  
Gli occhi di Thor, accarezzati dal riverbero delle fiamme, sono laghetti pallidi, screziati d’oro. Sif accenna un sorriso, poi s’inginocchia al suo fianco e ne bacia le palpebre, con tenerezza.  
“Ti ho umiliato davanti ai tuoi uomini. Direi che potrebbe bastare.”  
Thor allunga il braccio e le accarezza la guancia. Sa che sta mentendo, che si nasconde, vigliacca, oltre la rassicurazione di una formula nota per non guardarsi dentro e accettare l’imprevedibile miracolo di un’emozione _diversa_.  
L’orgoglio è una risorsa e una guaina che ti protegge dai colpi peggiori della vita. A volte, tuttavia, anche una viscosa palude che inghiotte il meglio di te.  
“No… È perché non so come fare.”  
La voce esce a fatica, uno strano calore le invade il petto e sale, come un incendio, a imporporarle il collo, le guance, le orecchie. “Non so come dovrei comportarmi per…”  
Thor si puntella sul gomito; la pelliccia scivola in terra, svelandone il torace scolpito e sfregiato da una guerra che sembra ora lontanissima. “Perché non sei una puttana. O il tuo ridicolo bisogno di primeggiare si estende anche ad altri servizi del campo?”  
Sif contrae d’istinto le dita nel pugno, combattuta tra il bisogno d’abbracciarlo e quello di tirargli uno schiaffo; umiliata – sì e tanto – da una scomoda fragilità. Sorpresa (spaventata) da quello sguardo diretto e da parole rivolte a una donna che si è sempre rifiutata di conoscere.  
Eppure Thor la vede. Chissà da quanto se n’è accorto?  
“Scusa, sono una bestia… Non era quello che…”  
“Hai ragione: io sono così.”  
“Aspetta, no…”  
Gli posa l’indice sulle labbra, con una sicurezza che sorprende entrambi. Lo stupore che legge nei suoi occhi, la bellezza indifesa di cui sono pieni, mentre ne accarezza la bocca tiepida e desiderata, basta a restituire il coraggio alla lupa.  
“Io sono una che vuole vincere e, se non può farlo, preferisce non scendere in campo.”  
“Non è vero!”  
“Lasciami finire, perché non mi conosci come pensi. Non sto parlando di Lady Sif, la skjaldmær. Sto parlando di Sif la vergine!”  
Thor apre la bocca e dimentica di chiuderla per un inquietante lasso di tempo. La sua espressione è comica al punto che gli riderebbe in faccia, se solo l’imbarazzo non pungesse più del grottesco.  
“Non sono mai stata di nessuno, perché… Be’, perché c’era un solo uomo che m’interessasse davvero e quell’unico, stupido troll preferiva divertirsi con Brunnhilda o…”  
“Per le Norne, Sif! Vuoi davvero tirar fuori di nuovo…”  
“Non è una storia vecchia, per me: tu mi hai spezzato il cuore.”  
“Io sono un uomo!”  
“E allora?”  
“Gli uomini hanno bisogni che…” Thor sbuffa e si arruffa i capelli, quasi tanto basti a trovare le parole adatte, quelle che aggiustano il tiro persino quando sei tu a sentirti sbagliato e maldestro e fuori fuoco. “Non puoi condannarmi solo perché ho bisogno di… di _svuotarmi_ , qualche volta!”  
“È questo? Questo vorresti fare con me? _Svuotarti_?”  
Le trema la voce.  
Quanto ancora resisterà, prima di sbagliare per l’ennesima volta?  
“No, vorrei solo fare l’amore con te, ma a questo punto dubito che tu sappia di cosa io stia parlando.”

*

 _“Sei in ritardo.”_  
 _I cristalli d’ambra che illuminano la biblioteca del palazzo reale proiettano grotteschi giochi di luce sul volto sfigurato di Maeglin. L’abitudine, tuttavia, ingentilisce persino quel che lo sguardo trova repellente._  
 _Maeglin è paziente, generoso, educato: se dovesse tradurre quei doni nella lingua degli elfi, Loki userebbe ‘_ bello _’._  
 _“Mi dispiace. Mio padre mi ha trattenuto più del previsto.”_  
 _Loki solleva lo sguardo dalla pagina che studia da almeno una clessidra, ormai, senza riuscire a memorizzare niente._  
 _Si avvicina il tempo in cui potrà tornare su Jotunheim e pretende che la sua sia un’epifania memorabile. È il primo principe Jotun in grado di usare la magia. È stanco di chiedere scusa ai suoi due padri per aver superato appena i sei piedi: pretende che lo temano, perché ‘_ paura _’ è il nome che dai al rispetto quando il tuo mondo rischia di morire._  
 _Maeglin siede al suo fianco. “Devo prendere moglie.”_  
 _“Perché?”_  
 _L’altro solleva ironico un sopracciglio. Nell’orbita grinzosa, gli occhi dorati tradiscono impazienza, irritazione, forse persino incredulità. Loki vorrebbe stringere le maglie del tempo e costringerlo a correre a ritroso, perché ha usato le parole sbagliate e tanto basta a infettarlo con la sensazione di non valere abbastanza – d’essere stupido e fallibile. E non riesce a sopportarlo._  
 _Maeglin si rovescia sulla poltrona e segue immobile con lo sguardo le incisioni che istoriano il soffitto, fauci di drago e fiori dalle corolle sgranate, ambigui come bocche tumide. “È dovere di ogni principe assicurare una discendenza alla corona.”_  
 _“Lo so… Solo… Pensavo che avessi più tempo.”_  
 _“È quello che ho domandato.”_  
 _Maeglin gli accarezza la guancia; le dita sfiorano i marchi della sua razza, le labbra sottili, sempre un po’ imbronciate. “Non voglio sposare la figlia di uno dei nostri nobili. Nemmeno la più bella potrebbe mai…”_  
 _Loki si ritrae. Obbedisce all’istinto, ma non sa se lo voglia davvero. Le attenzioni di Maeglin lo lusingano; il suo seiðr, denso come hydrargyrium, fa tremare persino i nani. Loki ne respira il potere e s’inorgoglisce di una scelta che lo eleva su tutti, eppure non è certo di poter offrire la risposta che l’altro cerca, a una domanda che, muta, aleggia sulle loro teste._  
 _“Se i tuoi padri acconsentissero, tu lo vorresti?”_  
 _E Loki sospetta d’essere condannato a fallire l’esame, questa volta, perché rimane muto._  
 _“Non importa, sei comunque ancora troppo giovane. È inevitabile che tu non comprenda.”_  
 _“Non sono un bambino: ho quindici anni.”_  
  
Non sono una bambola d’argilla. Non la vostra.  
  
 _“Sei uno Jotun, Loki: basta questo. Siete una razza lenta e non maturate prima dei venti, trent’anni.”_  
 _Maeglin abbandona la poltrona e si porta alle sue spalle. Le dita dell’elfo gli sfiorano le guance, poi gli stringono il mento e lo costringono a sollevare il capo. Il viso del principe è una macchia nera, che le piaghe, scolpite dall’ombra, fanno somigliare a una pergamena bruciacchiata._  
 _“Ho bisogno di un erede, non di una regina. Io ho scelto te.”_  
 _Le labbra di Maeglin cercano le sue con naturalezza. Sono tiepide e piacevoli, nonostante l’aspetto scaglioso._  
 _Loki non chiude gli occhi, vinto dalla sorpresa e da una vertigine imprevista, persino dolorosa._  
 _Ha quindici anni e la bocca vergine._  
 _Gli è stato appena offerto un cuore, ma il calore muore sulla pelle di neve di un inverno ancora giovane e spietato._  
  
La spalla pulsa, a dispetto del succo di mandragola.  
Il dolore urla morde batte secondo spinte ravvicinate come le dita di Sigyn sfiorano la piaga. Eppure è una sofferenza grata, perché lo distrae dal _resto_ – dal profumo di lei, dalla sua pelle morbida e liscia, dalla carezza imprevista di una ciocca d’oro.  
Sigyn mastica le foglie di una pianta sconosciuta con una concentrazione che gli strapperebbe un sorriso, se solo riuscisse ad arginare il male che gratta le pareti dell’autocontrollo e gli impone di urlare qualcosa.  
  
 _Basta. Smettila. Stammi lontana._  
  
L’impiastro è tiepido e colloso. A contatto con i bordi slabbrati della ferita, gli procura una piacevole sensazione d’intorpidimento.  
“Non sono molto potente, come seiðkona, ma conosco bene le erbe.”  
Solleva le palpebre. Sigyn è tanto vicina che può studiarne il profilo sino a memorizzarne ogni dettaglio – la sfumatura particolare delle iridi, le efelidi che le picchiettano il naso, una minuscola, quasi invisibile cicatrice sul mento.  
“Le migliori guaritrici hanno sangue Vanir, come lady Freyja e la regina. Per fortuna sembra che il tuo corpo assorba con grande facilità anche un seiðr modesto come il mio.”  
Gli sorride. Le importa _davvero_?  
“Sei proprio una fonte costante di sorprese, tu.”  
 _E non immagini quante_ , pensa, con una malignità di cui non riesce a pentirsi, perché Sigyn è innocente, ma rappresenta comunque il nemico.  
“Immagino che dovremo inventarci qualcosa molto presto… Manderanno di sicuro qualcuno a interrogarti e, a volte, i nostri soldati sono…” Esita e scrolla il capo, come a spazzar via le parole che non vuole trovare. “Scusami, ti sto spaventando.”  
  
 _Non credo proprio. I vostri soldati sono grosse bestie stupide. I miei padri, prima o poi…_  
  
 _Prima o poi_ cosa _? Helblindi darebbe un occhio per vederti morto, ma non è abbastanza raffinato e intelligente da seviziarti con una menzogna. Ti hanno abbandonato, tutto qui._  
  
I palmi di Sigyn si posano sulle sue guance. C’è ancora un po’ d’impasto tra le dita della seiðkona, umide e appiccicose su una pelle che gli pare, all’improvviso, bollente.  
“Garantirò per te, non preoccuparti. Non ti sto di sicuro curando per lasciare che ti torturino.”  
Infine gli bacia la fronte ed è quasi lo marchi un ferro rovente.  
Chiude gli occhi, ma lei c’è ancora, come un seme, sotto la neve, silenzioso e quieto, in attesa del primo raggio caldo della stella.

*

Thor non è abituato a pesare le parole, a riflettere sui troppi significati che cela una scelta a volte casuale, a volte vigliacca.  
La lingua serve a godere, che lecchi stille d’idromele o la pelle madida di voglia di una valchiria.  
 _Credeva_ , almeno.  
Con i giorni della polvere è arrivato il dubbio o forse solo una maturità diversa da quella dei pomi e della guerra. Thor si domanda se non ci sia più senso di quel che pare anche dietro un’espressione dolciastra e abusata come ‘ _fare l’amore_ ’, perché è così che chiami il sesso quando il cuore preme più del bisogno che cresce tra le cosce.  
Dici ‘ _fare l’amore_ ’ per non permettere alle parole d’ingannarti e confonderti, sbagliare e venderti proprio per quello che non sei.  
 _Fai_ : e ci sono gesti che raccontano quanto nemmeno osi immaginare, silenziosi e generosi.  
Quando cala il silenzio, il cuore – il _tuo_. Il _suo_ – ruggisce e canta e corre e gode.  
Il respiro di Sif è corto e spezzato, mentre aggredisce i nastri di cuoio della giubba. Gli dà le spalle; rinuncia a guardarlo sperando, forse, d’essere ignorata.  
 _Che stupida_ , pensa, ma è solo tenerezza. Si accorge di non averla mai guardata sul serio, lei, che pure è tanto bella d’attrarre con naturalezza l’attenzione di chiunque.  
Forse la sua vista non è buona come crede.  
Magari ha davvero sangue di pentapalmo, da qualche parte.  
Sif si scioglie i capelli; un’onda nera e lucida le vela le spalle e riflette alla luce delle torce barbagli rossastri. Non glielo dirà mai, ma la preferisce ora, unica e imperfetta, perché nei colori riflette l’eccezione che è sempre stata. Quella che ha rischiato di perdere, distratto dal sesso facile di notti alcoliche e troppo brevi.  
Socchiude le palpebre, per accarezzare i contorni sfocati della donna che ama. Sì, non ha paura di usare quella parola, come non ha mai avuto paura d’affrontare una pattuglia di Jötnar; non ce l’ha perché il suo cuore è in pace e perché non c’è nulla di sbagliato nel riconoscere un’emozione, se lei è quella _giusta_.  
Sif lo cerca con lo sguardo, prima di accovacciarsi tra le coltri e stendersi al suo fianco. Sotto la pelle lattea e gelida, ne sente il cuore battere impazzito.  
Thor le accarezza i capelli, protettivo. “Non devi avere paura.”  
“Io non…” Sif s’interrompe e accenna un sorriso – storto, forse, eppure pieno di calore. “Sì, ne ho tanta che vorrei ucciderti.”  
“Mi concedi almeno una possibilità?”  
Sif annuisce: gli occhi bassi, il viso arrossato da un imbarazzo che non può condividere, perché Thor Odinson non si è mai vergognato dei propri desideri; non se erano così giusti, persino _necessari_. La reclama a sé, con una stretta gentile. Le labbra di Sif gli sfiorano il petto; le lunghe gambe s’intrecciano alle sue e mendicano calore.  
“Deve essere una caratteristica delle skjaldmær,” sussurra.  
Sif solleva il viso. I suoi occhi trasparenti, da fiera dell’inverno, riverberano una luce caldissima. “Pensa bene a quello che stai per dire, Thor Odinson.”  
“Infatti lo terrò per me.”  
Sorride sulla sua bocca, poi la bacia. È un contatto leggero, ancora sospeso tra tenerezza e rapina.  
Sif lo asseconda senza esitare: gli occhi bene aperti, eppure il cuore in punta di lingua. È l’unica avventura che non abbiano ancora vissuto insieme ed è tempo di rimediare.  
“Dimmelo.”  
“Che?”  
“Cosa c’è di sbagliato in me?”  
“Niente.”  
Sif sbuffa e sfugge alle sue braccia per dominarlo con un corpo che è neve e oro tra le ombre della tenda. “Che abbiamo, noi skjaldmær di…”  
Thor sogghigna e le accarezza la linea spigolosa dei fianchi, la curva soda delle natiche e delle cosce indurite dall’esercizio quotidiano. “I piedi freddi,” dice, “ma non è un problema.”  
Sif inclina un poco il capo.  
  
 _È così facile coglierti di sorpresa? Puoi essere davvero tanto pericolosa e tanto vulnerabile?_  
  
È un pensiero tiepido, carico d’affetto, come il gesto con cui l’invita a stendersi di nuovo al suo fianco. Al sicuro. “Posso scaldarti io.”  
Sif non gli risparmia un’occhiata sarcastica, eppure lo asseconda. “Non montarti la testa.”  
“Era solo un’offerta amichevole.”  
Sorride, lei; gli bacia la spalla. “Farà male?”  
“Forse… Un po’, però, se credi…”  
“Credo di voler scoprire cosa ci sia di tanto straordinario e temo, soprattutto, che mi toccherà per forza conoscere il tuo amico.”  
“ _Amico_?”  
“Dubito che ti corichi d’abitudine con una spada, stupido Lindorm in calore.”  
Thor rotola sul fianco e comincia a ridere come non ha mai fatto: con il cuore e con il cervello – _persino con il cazzo, oh, sì, per le Norne!_ Perché lei è chi aspettava da che nemmeno sapeva di volerla.  
Perché c’è solo una donna in grado di trasformare in una rissa la notte migliore della tua vita: e quella donna è Sif.  
E deve essere _sua_.

*

_5.2: avrò cura di te_

_Please, touch me, I pray._  
― Jess C. Scott, _The Intern_

_Útgarða, palazzo reale._  
 _Oggi (diciotto giorni dopo)._

_Maeglin, figlio di Malekith, saluta le vostre Maestà._  
 _Mi rivolgo a voi dopo aver domandato consiglio al nostro_ (1) _augusto padre e averne ricevuta l’approvazione._  
 _A breve entreremo nel nostro ventottesimo anno e, come costume di Svartálfaheimr, ci prepareremo a indossare la tiara per quando verranno i giorni del governo. La stagione spensierata dell’infanzia è alle nostre spalle e le parole che rivolgo alle vostre Maestà sono quelle di chi giura di preservare gli antichi patti e la lealtà con cui le nostre genti hanno saputo soccorrersi negli anni bui dei massacri e delle persecuzioni poste in essere dalle genti di Asgard._  
 _Voi per primi sapete quanto importante sia per un sovrano la tempra di chi gli siede accanto: forza, saggezza e fertilità non valgono meno del nostro oro e di tutte le gemme care ai nani. Abbiamo meditato a lungo sulla nostra scelta, certi di trovare in voi ascoltatori attenti e un cuore pronto ad accoglierci come il figlio che vi domandiamo._  
 _Negli anni in cui abbiamo avuto il privilegio di crescerlo tra noi, mai abbiamo dubitato della grandezza che ne avrebbe illuminato il futuro, se solo a stringere la sua fosse stata la mano giusta; quella in grado di renderlo un vero gigante. E noi vorremmo che nostra fosse quella mano e che il principe Loki Laufeyson sieda al nostro fianco come legittimo consorte dell’erede._  
 _Al fine di dimostrare la serietà del nostro impegno, saremo su Jotunheim non appena le condizioni della vostra terra consentiranno un approdo sicuro._  
 _La generosità di nostro padre accompagna l’offerta con due navi di grano e bestie da latte, in attesa che domandiate, come ci aspettiamo, l’esercito con cui vi condurremo alla vittoria._  
  
  
 _E ci trasformerete in una colonia._  
 _Non ho dubbi._  
  
Laufey chiude gli occhi e sospira, mentre il plico olografico proietta spettrali barbagli verdolini nell’oscurità della prima sera.  
Da quando Loki è scomparso, del resto, anche la stella sembra essersi nascosta.  
“Pessime nuove?”  
Fárbauti s’inginocchia ai suoi piedi. È tutto quello che potrebbe dargli conforto, eppure non basta.  
Non più.  
“È arrivato quel giorno,” dice.  
“Immagino che non si accontenterebbe di sapere che nostro figlio non è più.”  
“Maeglin è potente quasi quanto il padre: non possiamo mentirgli senza correre il rischio di esporci a una vendetta cui non mi piacerebbe assistere, né come vittima, né come testimone. Che Loki sia ancora in vita, d’altra parte, è l’unica certezza che abbiamo.”  
“Vivo, ma per quanto? E in quali condizioni?”  
Laufey abbandona il trono e attraversa la sala con lunghi passi nervosi. “Quello stupido… Solo un idiota avrebbe cercato lo scontro proprio con Thor Odinson.”  
“Abbiamo sottovalutato la sua ambizione, Laufey… Eppure è figlio nostro.”  
“Dobbiamo comunque porre rimedio alla situazione.”  
“Che intenzioni hai?”  
“Finché le tempeste non si placheranno, ci accontenteremo di modeste ricognizioni, ma non possiamo lasciare nulla d’intentato. Lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni non ha mai smesso di brillare e tu sai bene quel che significa.”  
Fárbauti annuisce.  
“Dì a Helblindi di allestire una nuova squadra. Partiranno alle prime luci dell’alba, quale sia il tempo. La polvere ci dà respiro, ma finirà con il sottrarcelo, se vi facciamo troppo affidamento. Per quando Maeglin sarà qui, dovremo avere una risposta da offrirgli, non una conveniente menzogna.”  
“Pregherò Ymir di vegliare su nostro figlio.”  
Laufey stira le labbra in una smorfia scontenta. “Avremmo dovuto pregare perché la sua stupidità fosse proporzionata al resto. Invece ho messo al mondo un nano crudele quanto un Lindorm e altrettanto avventato.”

*

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (diciotto giorni dopo)._

A volte la pelle tace.  
A volte mente.  
A volte reca incise su di sé rune che ti sembrano note, ma non riesci a decifrare comunque.  
Lo straniero non può di certo essere un nobile, _eppure…_  
Sente il suo sguardo attento pungerle la nuca – ha gli occhi di un verde pallido, a tratti così freddi da farti scivolare un brivido fin nel fondo dell’anima. Occhi trasparenti, eppure velati da mille ombre.  
“Per essere un servo, non eri abituato a usare le mani, vero?”  
Il respiro dell’altro accelera un poco – se n’è accorta, ma non glielo farà pesare. Potrebbe essere un dettaglio da non sottovalutare, come un corollario della medicazione. La steccatura delle falangi è dolorosa: non c’è bisogno d’indagare oltre.  
“Quanto di più oneroso abbiano dovuto subire queste dita è quel che le ha schiacciate, temo.”  
Il tono è leggero, ma c’è qualcosa di pesante nell’aria, sgradevole e viscoso come acqua di palude.  
“Ho quasi finito. Se può consolarti, è straordinario che tu sia ancora tutto intero, perché lesioni come le tue finiscono in cancrena prima che uno che abbia il tempo di curarle. Invece le ferite hanno un bell’aspetto… Be’, ce l’hanno come ferite, intendo.”  
Lo straniero non accenna nemmeno un sorriso. Mentirebbe – e lo sa – se dicesse d’aver sperato in qualcosa di diverso, ma è così raro cogliergli in volto la traccia di un’emozione che ha finito con l’affezionarsi a quelle rarissime crepe – ad aspettarle, persino, con un’infantile eccitazione.  
“Ora, se preferisci, chiudi gli occhi e cerca di rilassarti…”  
Sigyn è abituata all’esibizionismo dei soldati, né vive come un insulto le offerte grossolane di chi, costretto a letto da un’amputazione o da una frattura, la tratta da puttana e invita le sue dita a prendersi gradevoli libertà. Per la prima volta, invece, qualcuno le rifiuta, in un nome di un pudore che, dato il contesto, risulta grottesco e quasi comico.  
Solleva con attenzione le pellicce e le piega sul fondo del giaciglio. Lo straniero ha un corpo molto bello, sebbene diverso da quelli cui è abituata: membra lunghe e sottili, muscoli tesi sotto una pelle pallida e glabra. È senz’altro troppo magro e questo dona qualcosa di patetico e infantile alla sua espressione spaventata, ma Sigyn vorrebbe dirgli che è bello, persino _consolante_ , immaginare che esista ancora qualcuno affamato per non saper sbranare.  
Qualcuno che, come lei, si accontenta di vivere e basta.  
Controlla la temperatura dell’acqua ancora una volta, appunta oltre l’orecchio una ciocca dispettosa: gesti lenti – gesti _attenti_.  
La tenda è un mondo a due che cancella la tempesta, l’ululato del vento, il morso dell’inverno.  
È _casa_ come l’ha sempre immaginata, un ventre tiepido in cui c’è qualcuno che ti aspetta, in cui impari ad amare regalandoti e scopri nell’altro il meglio di te.  
Se, come Hildegung, la soccorresse una voce piena e bella, forse accennerebbe una di quelle ballate che animano le notti davanti alle braci, ma la natura non le ha concesso un simile dono.  
Prima dello straniero, del resto, perché mai avrebbe dovuto canticchiare?  
Passa con attenzione il panno lungo la coscia del ferito. A differenza della gamba sinistra, ancora gonfia e sformata dalle fratture, l’altra svela linee troppo eleganti per non riaccendere un fastidioso rovello.  
Nemmeno il principe Thor ha una pelle così liscia, tenera e perfetta quasi fosse quella di un neonato.  
  
 _Un servo destinato alla lussuria degli aristocratici?_  
  
A renderla un’ipotesi a dir poco fantasiosa basta la sua timidezza.  
  
I muscoli dello straniero si contraggono all’improvviso.  
Sigyn solleva lo sguardo, ma l’altro non la ricambia. Ne avverte il respiro spezzato e parimenti nota il rossore che, poco alla volta, gli invade il collo, il viso, le orecchie, vestendone il naturale pallore di una sfumatura inedita.  
Sigyn tossisce un paio di volte, per contenere un’ilarità che minaccia di debordare e, date le circostanze, le parrebbe quantomeno indelicata. Se avesse la linguaccia di una valchiria – ne è certa – riuscirebbe a spezzare la tensione con una battuta brillante. Gli direbbe qualcosa come ‘ _sei pudico ovunque, ma non di certo tra le cosce_ ’, oppure ‘ _da qualche parte hai muscoli da vendere anche tu, allora!_ ’, ma è una ragazzetta da poco, non una bestia da guerra e da taverna, dunque raccoglie le mani in grembo e si concede un profondo sospiro. “È naturale, te l’assicuro. Non devi sentirti in imbarazzo, né credere che…”  
  
Accade più in fretta di quanto non riesca a registrare; accade _e basta_ , senza che possa far niente per impedirlo: lui si volta di scatto e la colpisce con una violenza rabbiosa.  
Avrebbe potuto ferirla con molto meno, pensa; poi il sangue comincia a colarle lungo il mento.

*

Le dita di Thor sono ruvide, eppure non saprebbe immaginare niente di più piacevole della carezza con cui le sente scivolare, lievi, sulla pelle.  
Thor lo sa: ascolta il suo corpo anche per quella vigliacca di lady Sif.  
“Ti piace?”  
Annuisce e accompagna il cenno con un grugnito che fa ridere entrambi, prima di baciargli il mento, la gola, il petto. Thor la lascia fare – si lascia _esplorare_ – e Sif si chiede se per guardare davvero non basti chiudere gli occhi e lasciar fare alle dita.  
“Quando sarò pronta?” bisbiglia.  
È una domanda ridicola, ma non ha più paura di sembrarlo, perché Thor è il suo migliore amico, non solo l’amante di una notte; è l’unico uomo che abbia desiderato sino a perdere se stessa, l’unico che possa farla arrabbiare e piangere e tremare senza che le paia di tradire il soldato.  
“Te ne accorgerai.”  
La lingua del principe percorre la rosa ruvida del capezzolo, lasciandole sulla pelle l’ombra traslucida di un desiderio viscoso e consolante come non sono mai le lacrime. Eppure piangerebbe comunque: tanto a lungo da annegare.  
La bocca scivola nel vallo dei seni, poi torna a cercare e titillare quello più vulnerabile e sensibile. _Vuoi sentirti il mio cuore in gola?_ Potrebbe chiederglielo, _perché no?_ ma il piacere è muto – o un ansito grottesco.  
La pelle di Thor è bollente. Segue con le dita la linea evidente dei suoi muscoli e lo stringe a sé con un’urgenza incredula. E prega: prega che non sia polvere, che non sia un’illusione, che oltre le ciglia non ci siano solo ombre e neve e lo scintillare sinistro degli occhi di Laufeyson.  
  
 _Ma tu sei crepato come il cane che sei: noi siamo vivi._  
  
Schiude le cosce, accarezza con le ginocchia i fianchi del compagno.  
Se lo sente addosso.  
Si sente bene.  
  
 _Finalmente._  
  
“Quando?”  
Thor le artiglia le natiche e la costringe ad allentare la stretta.  
Sif si arrende al mare-oceano che le ribolle dentro, chiude gli occhi e scopre in sé colori che non aveva mai visto: la voglia è un arancio acceso e verde la paura; l’amore è rosso e poi giallo, come d’oro sono i capelli del ragazzo più bello del mondo.  
Sale la marea o forse è solo il tempo di precipitare.  
La bacia, Thor, dove non l’ha mai accarezzata nessuno ed è sciogliersi e colare come neve.  
La bacia ed è un sapore nuovo, insieme dolce e salso.  
“Sei tu,” le sussurra. “Sei pronta, se ancora lo vuoi.”  
Sif sorride: sarà bello anche cadere, tenendolo per mano (2).

*

 _Vergogna._  
 _Umiliazione._  
 _Dispetto._  
 _Rabbia._  
  
Quante ragioni puoi dare alla tua idiozia?  
Quanti alibi puoi pretendere di costruirti?  
  
L’ha detestata al punto da volerla morta.  
È stato un attimo, ma è stato _abbastanza_ – e ora resta solo silenzio.  
Tanto. _Troppo_.  
  
Sigyn si è rialzata senza una parola e gli ha dato le spalle. Un ultimo sguardo tra loro e quasi non l’ha riconosciuta: gli occhi di lei erano bui e spenti.  
  
 _Chissà che colore hanno ora?_  
  
Il tempo ha ripreso a scorrere, ma ogni attimo è una goccia di mercurio.  
  
 _Plick plock._  
  
L’abitudine alla sua voce ne trasforma la perdita in un supplemento di pena. Eppure non le chiederà scusa, perché quello che gli ha fatto…  
Strizza le palpebre. Avere due occhi non ti serve a niente, se non sai cosa vedere – o hai paura d’usarli.  
Sigyn si muove lontana dal suo sguardo, oltre un paravento che li isola quasi fosse una trincea.  
Ha freddo, sete, ha bisogno che lei gli parli, ma non può chiederlo. Forse è meglio così.  
Si piega con cautela sul fianco destro, nel tentativo – vano – di recuperare almeno un lembo di pelliccia con il quale coprirsi.  
Morde le labbra, pieno di una frustrazione velenosa.  
  
 _Quella stupida, ingenua bamboccia…_  
  
Prima di lei, solo Maeglin e Angrboða hanno avuto accesso al suo corpo – _accesso_ , poi… Si è reso _disponibile_ , ma non è cambiato comunque nulla.  
Pensava che agli Jötnar – a _lui_ – non toccassero istinti così bassi: tutto qui.  
Era solo un bambino stupido e la vergogna è il prezzo dell’ignoranza.  
  
 _Perdonami. Torna qui._  
  
Affonda il viso nel guanciale, ma è difficile sputare via il desiderio di chiamarla e chiederle scusa.  
  
 _Non è colpa tua, ma io…_  
 _Io_ cosa _?_  
  
Vorrebbe scappare, strisciare oltre la tenda protetto dalla sua pelle autentica, ma la verità è che questa gli piace di più, perché è tiepida, morbida e non la spaventa.  
Sigyn si affaccia a riattizzare le braci. È vicina, ma non a sufficienza.  
Se la chiamasse, si condannerebbe a morte.  
Meglio inghiottire la lingua: ed è un po’ morire comunque.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Poiché si tratta di un documento ufficiale, Maeglin usa il _pluralis maiestatis_. Si riferisce a se stesso, cioè, usando la prima persona plurale.  
(2) È una citazione da ‘ _Kaze ni kienaide_ ’, quarto singolo dei L'Arc~en~Ciel. 


	7. Maramore

_6.1: mare al mattino_   


_“Tender,” she said again._  
 _“Tender is kind and gentle._  
 _It’s also sore, like the skin around an injury.”_  
― Brenna Yovanoff, _The Space Between_

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._   
_Oggi (diciannove giorni dopo)._

  
Si è svegliato e lei non c’era.  
La luce flebile di un’alba di tregua filtra a stento dagli interstizi della tenda e lascia indovinare il cielo lattiginoso come albume dei giorni della polvere.  
È ancora tanto debole che ha ceduto al sonno senza rendersene conto; quando Sigyn gli ha rimboccato le coperte – perché l’ha fatto: è evidente – la sua coscienza vagava chissà dove.  
E poi se n’è andata.  
Socchiude le palpebre. Sospira. I ricordi sono perle di una collana lungo il piano obliquo della coscienza. E cadono, l’uno dopo l’altro, in una teoria di tonfi secchi.  
Niente è andato come doveva, ma la verità è che tutto ha smesso di muoversi, in fondo al pozzo nel quale è precipitato.  
  
 _Dove sei?_  
  
Fruga nella penombra, alla ricerca di una traccia.  
È abituato ad averla al proprio fianco, sempre presente allo sguardo. Gli piace cullarsi con la sicurezza che, se solo volesse, potrebbe usarla come ostaggio o ucciderla o…  
  
 _Di cosa stai parlando? Hai bisogno di lei persino per pisciare._  
  
La coscienza ha la voce di Helblindi e ne condivide la lucida crudeltà.  
I denti massacrano le labbra, perché non possono masticare indigeribili evidenze. È stato abbandonato e, dei troppi significati di un’assenza, riesce a immaginare solo i peggiori.  
  
 _Ha capito chi sono ed è andata a denunciarmi: non può esserci altra spiegazione._  
 _M’incateneranno e mi trasformeranno in una delle loro aquile_ (1) _. O mi scuoieranno e doneranno ai miei padri il poco che rimarrà di me._  
  
Deglutisce a fatica e sente le lacrime pungergli le ciglia; lacrime frustrate e terrorizzate, piene di un rimpianto rabbioso.  
  
 _Pretendi d’essere migliore di tutti loro, più intelligente e capace, eppure hai commesso due errori fatali in così poco tempo?_  
 _Non ti suggerisce niente, Loki?_  
  
Annaspa. Il panico monta in onde lente e ravvicinate. I sensi, acuiti da un innaturale terrore, cercano nell’aria un segno che gli parli di futuro – quello che lo aspetta. Quello che forse non possiede più. Ma è solo il vento che accorda la canzone del giorno.  
Si puntella sul gomito destro e prova almeno a sedersi, fosse solo per vincere la terribile sensazione d’essere già morto, ma il suo corpo è lentissimo, pesante e urla non appena le bende sfregano tra loro o incontrano la ruvida superficie delle pelli su cui è disteso.  
Soffoca un gemito che somiglia a una bestemmia e prega: supplica Ymir di proteggerlo e i suoi padri di salvarlo e le Norne di concedere nuovi punti all’arazzo del suo futuro.  
E Sygin di tornare: farlo presto, prima che la polvere salga di nuovo e spazzi via anche il poco che resta del suo coraggio.  


*

  
_Non sono sola._  
  
Solleva le palpebre nella luce stenta di un mattino di neve e quella consapevolezza la sfiora come un’inaspettata carezza.  
Le dita di Thor premono ancora possessive sulla pelle del fianco. Il suo respiro quieto la fa pensare a un grosso orso addormentato.  
Sorride: una smorfia solitaria, forse persino stupida, eppure colma della gratitudine che ti avvolge quando scopri che la vita non è una condanna, ma una sorpresa.  
Si stira un poco, con il piede segue la linea forte del polpaccio del principe. Thor sbuffa, poi rotola sulla pancia.  
Sif brucia dalla voglia di tormentarlo: morderlo e abbracciarlo e accarezzarlo e fare ancora l’amore; sentirselo dentro, affinché la riempia, perché essere donna, forse, è rispondere con un vuoto a un’urgenza che ti trasformi nel suo opposto.  
  
 _Vuoto-pieno._  
 _Svuotati in me e io sarò perfetta._  
  
Si piega su di lui e lecca il solco dei suoi dorsali; ne segue le armoniose geografie con una curiosità di cuore e di lingua: era un cucciolo cieco fino a qualche clessidra fa, invece ora vede e continua a imparare.  
Non vuole più smettere.  
Thor esala un brontolio sordo, davvero simile al grugnito di un orsetto. Sif ride e gli rotola addosso, piena di una leggerezza che la fa sentire invincibile e fiera.  
“Come fai a essere già sveglia?”  
Appannati dal sonno, gli occhi di Thor s’intravedono appena, oltre la nuvola d’oro dei suoi capelli.  
“Il mattino non è proprio il tuo momento, vero, _figlio del cielo_?”  
Thor affonda il viso nel guanciale, con un abbandono, al contempo, ridicolo e disperato.  
 _E consolante_ , pensa. E _rassicurante_.  
  
 _Questo vuol dire essere compagni? Accettare di vedersi nudi, senza corazza e senza pelle?_  
  
“È sempre così?”  
Thor solleva di nuovo il capo. “Così _come_?”  
Sif si volge a guardarlo. “Faticoso. Umido. Doloroso.”  
“Speravo almeno in un ‘piacevole’. Da come ne parli, potresti aver fatto a pugni con uno Jotun.”  
Non c’è delusione nella sua voce, perché la conosce bene, forse persino meglio di quanto non possa dire di sé. “Con la pratica migliora, comunque.”  
Sif lo allaccia alla vita e strofina il viso contro il suo petto. Tra le cosce, Thor è di nuovo duro, ma quel dettaglio ha smesso d’imbarazzarla: il desiderio parla molte lingue, oppure tace e sceglie gesti eloquenti.  
“M’insegnerai?” gli sussurra all’orecchio, mentre le dita ne raggiungono il pube e lo cercano là dov’è bisogno e istinto, uomo, compagno. _Suo_.  
Thor reprime a fatica un ansito. “Mi sembra… Mi sembra che tu abbia un discreto talento naturale.”  
“Il maestro non era del tutto disprezzabile,” replica, poi lo bacia, per scoprire il sapore del mare al mattino.  
Quello che ha dentro.  
Quello che vuole esplorare al suo fianco.  


*

  
Lady Eir non le ha posto domande, né concesso il beneficio di una seconda occhiata. Come le ha accordato il congedo prima, così ha accolto il suo ritorno tra le guaritrici. Sa di avere un aspetto orribile – gli occhi cerchiati di scuro per il sonno perso, un labbro rotto e un livido verdastro tra il naso e il mento – ma non ha voglia di nascondersi. È quello che fa da una vita, in fondo, e cosa ha ottenuto?  
Le tende della guarigione sono quasi deserte e i radi visitatori appartengono alla classe che preferisce: quella che racconta la speranza di un nuovo inizio, più che la distruzione della guerra; quella che non ha ferite o cicatrici da mostrare, ma il moccio e le febbri violente con cui l’infanzia si ribella all’inverno. Dell’odore terribile di sangue, pus e cancrena che si respira dopo ogni battaglia, non resta niente. I pochi adulti ospiti sono convalescenti che già sognano nuovi massacri. Per i guerrieri, in fondo, cicatrizzare è l’unica prova d’essere prima vissuti.  
Finché c’è pelle da spendere, almeno: _poi chissà?_  
  
“Perché non succhia? Non mi vuole? Che si aspetta da me, questa lamentosa gattina?”  
Íunn è una valchiria di nemmeno vent’anni e Minna è la sua prima figlia: l’orgoglio d’aver regalato alle consorelle una nuova spada è pari solo alla sua drammatica incapacità di comprendere i bisogni della neonata.  
A quattro settimane, Minna è più piccola della norma, apatica e irritabile.  
“Finché la allatti, non dovresti bere, né mangiare cinghiale,” dice, mentre accarezza il capino spennacchiato della piccola. “La birra, l’idromele e la cacciagione influenzano il sapore del tuo latte.”  
Íunn arriccia le labbra, scontenta. È ancora molto giovane, forse persino troppo per essere madre, ma ha avuto una femmina e tanto basta a trasformarla in un genitore possessivo e inquieto. A loro modo, del resto, le valchirie sono madri persino affettuose.  
“Come faccio, allora?”  
Sigyn diffonde il proprio seiðr, finché Minna non comincia a piagnucolare affamata. “Ti darò delle erbe che dovrebbero assicurarti un sapore migliore, poiché immagino che tu continuerai a bere e tua figlia seguiterà a non apprezzarlo.”  
Íunn accoglie la neonata tra le braccia e le bacia la testolina con una tenerezza goffa – _proprio da orsa_ , direbbe Gunnar.  
“Tua figlia è sana e robusta. Ha solo fame, ma è un segnale positivo.”  
La valchiria annuisce e accetta di buon grado la pergamena su cui ha annotato la prescrizione.  
Sarebbe bello se la vita fosse sempre così semplice: problemi elementari e una ricetta pronta all’uso; bisogni primari, un pianto da consolare. La verità, invece, è che certi appetiti sono insaziabili, incurabili le ferite che t’infligge il destino e troppe le solitudini senza rimedio.  
“È stato un uomo?”  
Sigyn abbassa d’istinto il viso. Íunn le prende la mano. “Se qualcuno vuol farti del male, seiðkona, vienimi a cercare. Gli uomini servono a poco, tolto il cazzo: e a qualcuno andrebbe tagliato comunque.”  
Sigyn arrossisce, perché la parlata rozza dei soldati la mette a disagio, né sa quanto meriti la solidarietà della valchiria; quanto non abbia procurato, piuttosto, quel che è successo.  
  
 _Non cambi mai, Sigga? Le Norne non hanno aggiunto un po’ d’orgoglio alla tua tela?_  
  
“Niente del genere, Íunn, ma ti ringrazio. Sei gentile.”  
La valchiria le rivolge un’occhiata non troppo convinta, poi avvolge la neonata in una pelle di visone, se l’assicura al petto e le dà le spalle.  
“Fammela rivedere tra qualche giorno, se vuoi stare più tranquilla, ma sono sicura che andrà tutto bene.”  
  
 _Per me, invece, non cambierà mai niente._  
  
Il vento aggredisce i fianchi della tenda con rinnovato accanimento, ma si sforza d’ignorarne l’impeto, perché concentrarsi su quel dettaglio importerebbe pensare ancora a _lui_ e sentirsi vulnerabile e patetica.  
  
 _Ammettilo: volevi qualcuno che fosse solo_ tuo _, per sentirti importante, fingere di avere ancora una famiglia, pensarti anche solo come assenza._  
 _Invece sei_ fastidiosa _: resta perché non ha altra scelta._  
  
“Sigga? Controlli tu le nostre scorte?”  
  
La voce di lady Eir la richiama al presente ed è un sollievo.  
  
 _Sono una seiðkona. Questo è il mio boccone di mondo e devo farmelo bastare._  


*

  
Sigyn è tornata che era buio pesto e il freddo tanto intenso da vetrificarti la pelle.  
Loki, almeno, spera che siano stati la febbre e il gelo ad avergli quasi fatto scheggiare i denti, perché in caso contrario dovrebbe ammettere d’essere un vigliacco. _Terrorizzato_.  
Lei, però, è tornata _sola_ : non c’erano altri asgardiani, né civili né soldati.  
Non c’era Thor Odinson, che lo perseguita ancora nei suoi incubi, con quel martello-spacca-ossa e pugni che pestano quasi peggio.  
Tossisce un paio di volte, nella speranza di richiamare l’attenzione della seiðkona, ma Sigyn nemmeno si volta.  
 _Razza di femmina idiota e inutile, vuoi torturarmi_ tu _, adesso?_ vorrebbe urlarle.  
Non mangia né beve da ore. Il bisogno si è trasformato in una successione di crampi che rivaleggiano con il pulsare sordo delle fratture. Non riesce a credere d’essersi affidato a lei; di averle permesso di toccarlo, quando è solo una creatura inferiore, umorale e…  
  
 _… E tu sei un idiota._  
  
Sigyn riattizza le braci e armeggia attorno al fuoco, finché le fiamme non guizzano con rinnovata energia, poi comincia a spogliarsi.  
Loki si volge sul fianco, anche se è quello sbagliato, perché non sopporterebbe di subire ancora la vergogna di un desiderio umido e incontrollabile. Stringe i denti, trattiene il fiato. Spera che lei gli parli o gli dedichi almeno un’occhiata che suggerisca un contatto, ma il tempo passa ( _lento_ ) e ciarla solo il silenzio.  
Quando si volta di nuovo, di Sigga non vede che una treccia bionda, oltre le pellicce in cui si rannicchia per dormire.  
 _Ma io ho fame_ , piagnucola una vocina querula nella sua testa: e Loki quasi si augura di morire, poiché dubita che possa mai più capitargli di vergognarsi altrettanto di se stesso.  
Chiude gli occhi e prega che il sonno arrivi, prima o poi; spazzi via i crampi, la paura e il disagio che monta in onde lente, quando ricorda il tiepido nido che lei gli aveva costruito intorno, prima che tutto andasse in pezzi.  
  
 _E ora si tratta solo d’aspettare che vengano a prenderti._  
 _Come conti di cavartela,_ Lingua d’argento _?_  
  
Strizza le palpebre e si sforza di trovare una posizione abbastanza confortevole da dargli pace, ma dubita che esista. Potrebbe trascinarsi fuori dalla tenda, a questo punto, e non cambierebbe niente.  
  
 _Tu dici? Anche se riassumessi il tuo aspetto originario, non riusciresti mai a riparare tutte le lesioni abbastanza in fretta da scappare. Sei stato massacrato quando eri al meglio delle tue possibilità e vorresti cavartela adesso?_  
 _Moriresti nella neve, nella migliore delle ipotesi. Nella peggiore…_  
  
Un singhiozzo spezza il rovello dei suoi pensieri, quasi ne fosse il naturale contrappunto. Non sono sue, tuttavia, le labbra cui è sfuggito.  
Resta in attesa.  
Il respiro di Sigyn è rapido e pesante; di sicuro non sta dormendo, anche se si sforza d’essere silenziosa. La debole luce delle braci ne illumina le dita strette ai bordi della pelliccia, il loro tremito costante.  
Sta piangendo con una facilità che le invidia e che lo costringe a sentirsi, se possibile, ancora più codardo. È senza pelle, lei. Non ha bisogno di alibi, maschere, niente.  
  
 _È colpa mia._  
 _È colpa sua._  
  
Riprende a tormentarsi le labbra, finché non sente in bocca il sapore dolciastro del sangue.  
Dovrebbe fare qualcosa, ma l’incertezza lo disarma.  
Sigyn si raggomitola su se stessa – una ridicola palla di pelo e singhiozzi _e piantala, insolente femmina frignona!_  
  
 _Perché tu?_  
 _Tu che pensi d’aver fatto tutto il giorno?_  
  
Potrebbe darle ancora le spalle, ma non basterebbe: lei è lì, la _sente_.  
Quel pianto è una pioggia d’aghi che gli tortura il cervello.  
 _Se continua così, mi farà impazzire_ , pensa.  
Fa leva sulla gamba sana, poi sul gomito destro, confidando nelle pellicce in cui è avvolto per attutire la caduta. Non ha sbagliato del tutto le proprie previsioni, ma quando il suo corpo malandato tocca terra, vede rosso e poi nero. Gli sfugge un mugolio patetico, che i singhiozzi di Sigyn, tuttavia, annichilano.  
 _Almeno quello_ , rimugina, mentre si trascina nella sua direzione – e spera di farcela, _per il sangue di Ymir_ ; che non gli tocchi svenire su un pavimento di terra battuta, freddo come l’inferno.  
Sta gelando, eppure sente il sudore corrergli tra le scapole e zupparlo come un cencio. Quando è ormai tanto vicino da respirarne il profumo, gli pare che siano passati mille anni.  
  
“Ma che…”  
  
La voce di Sigyn, debole e rauca, ne tradisce in modo evidente la sorpresa, non appena realizza la sua presenza.  
Loki sa di non avere altra scelta: deve chiederle scusa, ripristinare l’equilibrio che per primo ha spezzato. O forse no, non sa un bel niente, perché quando la bacia proprio sul livido che le ha procurato, la voce che di solito lo tortura non si ode più.  
Tace, finalmente, la sgradevole cornacchia, e lascia spazio al battito furibondo del suo cuore.  
Ce l’ha in gola, _maledetto lui_ , e sta impazzendo.  


*

  
_6.2: basta cedere alla tenerezza_  


 _If tenderness were a disease, I’d be terminal._  
― Laura Anderson Kurk, _Glass Girl_

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._   
_Oggi (venti giorni dopo)._

  
A svegliarla è una diffusa sensazione di calore e d’intorpidimento. Non ha bisogno di guardare, tuttavia, per indovinarne le ragioni.  
 _Lui_ è un peso lieve, ma sa come farsi sentire. Con cautela, scivola sul fianco e gli sottrae la spalla che ha usato come cuscino – gradendola, a quanto pare, poiché le regala un grugnito infastidito.  
Sigyn sorride, piena di un’irrazionale gratitudine.  
L’ha ferita, ma non ha avuto paura di chiederle scusa; ha usato la bocca, non parole, eppure ha detto tutto quel che voleva sentire.  
  
 _Mi dispiace, mi perdoni?_  
 _Sì che ti perdono._  
  
L’ultima volta in cui ha dormito con un uomo, a proteggerla c’era il corpo di suo padre. Lo straniero non ha niente che possa ricordarglielo, tuttavia mentirebbe se non lo ammettesse: ha riposato altrettanto bene che nella sua prima infanzia, benché in quel giaciglio di fortuna la pelliccia basti a stento per uno.  
Gli sfiora con le labbra i capelli, la linea affilata dello zigomo. È un po’ troppo caldo e ha un’aria estenuata ma ora tutto andrà meglio. Andrà _bene_.  
A volte un filo che si spezza è solo un ordito da migliorare: niente è irrimediabile, se non lo vuoi.  
“Più tardi, se il tempo me lo permetterà, andrò a cercare della carne. Voglio prepararti qualcosa di speciale e…”  
  
“Brava bambina! Gli uomini si conquistano partendo dallo stomaco, soprattutto se pretendi qualcosa di meglio di un gattaccio spelacchiato. Senza offesa per i presenti, s’intende!”  
  
 _Hildegung._  
 _Hildegung?_  
  
Sigyn annaspa. Al suo fianco, lo straniero sussulta e la fissa, terreo. Vorrebbe rassicurarlo, ma con quali parole?  
  
“Cos’è questo imbarazzo, Sigga? Se non ci teniamo al caldo tra noi, come possiamo sperare di sopravvivere all’inverno?” mugugna la moglie di Volstagg, avanzando di un paio di passi.  
Sigyn non è mai stata brava a trarsi d’impaccio: davanti all’imbarazzo, come certe bestioline della foresta, si pietrifica e quasi pare che aspetti solo il colpo finale.  
 _Lui_ , tuttavia, le dà coraggio, perché proteggere è il primo modo con cui impari a difendere te stesso.  
E Sigyn l’ha capito.  
Abbandona le coltri e si ripara con uno scialle dal gelo del mattino. Hildegung la squadra senza malignità; forse le cerca sulla pelle i segni della notte appena trascorsa, certa di poter riconoscere l’inconfondibile impronta del sesso.  
Resterà delusa, tuttavia, perché è ancora inviolata.  
  
 _Ne sei sicura? Pensi che l’appartenenza sia meccanica e non evidenza?_  
 _Credi che i tuoi pensieri non contino nulla?_  
  
Le braci crepitano ancora, sotto una montagna di cenere. Il giaciglio del ferito è un nido scomposto; lo guarda ed è difficile credere a quel che rappresenta, ammesso che sia d’obbligo dare un senso all’affetto o a una carezza. Comincia ad arrotolare la prima pelle. I suoi gesti hanno la lentezza metodica dell’abitudine, ma sa che non può ingannare Hildegung, né lo vuole.  
“È più _vivace_ di quello sembra o sbaglio? Sembra che qui dentro abbiano ruzzato due pentapalmi.”  
Sigyn lancia un’occhiata distratta alle proprie spalle; lo straniero è tanto esile che può indovinarne appena le linee, sotto la pesante pelliccia di lupo.  
“Temo che tu abbia tratto conclusioni affrettate,” dice, con una tranquillità che non la sorprende, perché conosce bene quella stupida di Sigga.  
Il suo cuore è in pace: non fa più male.  
“È difficile da spiegare, ma non è come sembra.”  
Hildegung solleva ironica un sopracciglio, prima di porgerle un involto dall’odore paradisiaco. “Per te. O _per voi_ , se preferisci.”  
“Ma…”  
“Quel caprone di Volstagg caccia almeno quanto si dà da fare a tavola e questo, per bontà delle Norne, ci offre qualche privilegio. Se c’è qualcosa che abbiamo sempre in abbondanza, quelli sono farro e orzo, così mi sono detta: _visto che devi fare il pane per i tuoi, perché non aggiungi un po’ d’impasto anche per Sigga?_ ”  
Oltre una crosta spessa e nera, la pagnotta svela un cuore dorato e fragrante. È come _lei_ – come Hildegung – e forse un po’ persino come _lui_ : devi guardare dentro e non arrenderti alla superficie, perché è spiando dalle crepe che ti accorgi del buono e del bello.  
“Grazie… Non so davvero cosa dire.”  
“Allora non farlo. Non ce n’è bisogno.”  
Sigyn accenna un sorriso, timido e grato.  
“E poi avevo sentito delle voci e volevo sincerarmi che fossero le solite chiacchiere.”  
“Voci?”  
Hildegung le sfiora la crosta che si è formata sul labbro, senza curarsi d’essere delicata. “ _Voci_ ,” ripete, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. “Ma sembra che tu stia bene e che sia tutto in ordine. Tenda a parte, direi, ma non è un dettaglio rilevante.”  
“Mi sono ferita da sola mentre governavo il fuoco e allora…”  
La moglie di Volstagg annuisce. “Fai attenzione, bambina. Hai un musetto così bello, tu, che sarebbe un peccato vederlo rovinato.”  
Mente, ma non riesce a sentirsi in colpa. L’ha fatto per proteggerlo. L’ha fatto per _proteggersi_ , perché…  
  
 _Non voglio che gli facciano del male. Non sopporterei che me lo portassero via._  
  
“Bene, bambina: a quanto pare ti abbandono in buona compagnia. Ho lasciato i miei orsetti con quel cinghiale del padre e non mi fido a mancare troppo a lungo. Sono un pessimo affare, gli uomini; li raccogli che sono cosini persino graziosi e basta ch’ _entrino_ una sola volta per rovinarti la vita. Ma che saremmo senza di loro?”  
Sigyn arrossisce, il pane ancora caldo stretto al petto e un tepore ben più intenso a scaldarle il cuore.  
“Grazie ancora, Hildegung.”  
L’altra si congeda sventolando la mano, con disarmante leggerezza. Il vento aggredisce i boschi e sibila tra le rocce, eppure, alle sue orecchie, pare quasi che rida.  


*

“Guarda chi si rivede!”  
Fandral solleva il boccale nella sua direzione, poi gli cede il posto. Volstagg, intento a lustrare un osso che pare troppo impegnativo persino per il suo appetito, s’interrompe e sogghigna con aria saputa.  
“Il primo che fa commenti non autorizzati lo spedisco a calci fino a Útgarða,” mugugna Thor, mentre si serve di un’abbondante porzione di cinghiale.  
È stato senz’altro meglio, ma l’ipotesi di tornare a combattere non lo spaventa come solo un pugno di giorni prima. Non è abituato a manifestare i propri sentimenti, ma se ripercorre lucidamente lo scontro con Laufeyson, a volte si chiede se sopravvivere non sia stato un miracolo. C’è mancato poco che quel lupo maledetto gli sfondasse il cuore: non era mai successo che uno Jotun si avvicinasse tanto.  
“Come hai fatto a liberartene?”  
Solleva lo sguardo. Fandral mima un guinzaglio o una forca. Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma nessuno prende sul serio la sua irritazione.  
“Non ci incanti, bambino,” ride Volstagg. “L’abbiamo vista tutti entrare nella tua tenda, solo che non ne è uscita… Per parecchio.”  
“Non sono affari vostri.”  
Fandral si alliscia un baffo e lo studia con un’espressione che conosce, purtroppo, benissimo. È quella da: _non riuscirai a liberarti di me, prima d’aver vuotato il sacco_ – e Fandral è uno che tiene fede ai propositi (e non solo con le donne).  
“È di guardia al recinto occidentale,” borbotta. “Sif, intendo.”  
“Ha ancora energie da spendere? Perdi colpi!”  
“Non dirlo. Non sai di cosa parli.”  
“È così ingorda?”  
Thor inghiotte un boccone di cinghiale – _eccellente_. Una di quelle cose che ti pacificano con la vita, sotto tutti i punti di vista.  
“Perché non lo chiedete a lei?”  
Volstagg riprende a servirsi con generosità. “Perché è pericolosa, che razza di domande!”  
Thor sogghigna tra sé. “E, se invece d’impicciarvi degli affari della mia tenda, mi raccontaste le ultime novità del campo? Manco da un po’, ma questo non vuol dire che abbia dimenticato dove siamo.”  
“Sono stati avvistati degli Jötnar lungo la riva destra,” dice Hogun. “Troppo vicini, rispetto alle terre che controllano.”  
“Esploratori o soldati?”  
“Difficile dirlo, perché si sono comunque mantenuti lontani dalla gittata delle lance. Se stavano cercando qualcosa, non erano solo rogne.”  
Thor annuisce. “Mio padre che ne pensa?”  
“Speravamo che fossi tu a dircelo. Il re e il senato dei generali si fanno vedere poco, ma pare che discutano molto.”  
“Le tempeste ci proteggono e ci ostacolano al tempo stesso. Non è facile scegliere.”  
“Ho sentito che interrogheranno lo straniero,” dice Volstagg, dopo un fragoroso rutto.  
“E perché?”  
“Qualche coincidenza di troppo, immagino,” è la parca osservazione di Hogun.  
“Forse dovrei incontrarlo. Tolto di mezzo Laufeyson, è tempo di pensare a come chiudere la partita una volta per tutte, non credete?”  
“Credo che scopare ti faccia bene, _bambino_. E penso anche che dovresti godertela un po’ di più, prima di tornare là fuori. Gli Jötnar non valgono il disturbo di una coscia di cinghiale.”  
  
 _… E di un amore, Volstagg. Sì, hai ragione._  


*

“È la prima volta che ti vedo mangiare davvero con appetito.”  
Loki ingoia l’ennesima cucchiaiata di zuppa e quasi freme di piacere nel sentire il calore invadergli lo stomaco.  
“Dovevi avere proprio fame, ma io…”  
  
 _Perché devi fare tante chiacchiere a vuoto? Dammene ancora e…_  
  
Sigyn gli netta con attenzione le labbra, così vicina che, se solo volesse, potrebbe di nuovo accarezzarle la bocca.  
Ed è quello il problema: gli sembra di desiderarlo davvero.  
  
“Mi hai fatto paura. Per un momento ho pensato che… Be’, inutile parlarne ancora, no?”  
  
La seiðkona torna a riempire il cucchiaio, poi, dopo aver soffiato a lungo sul brodo di cui è colmo, glielo offre.  
  
“Tu non sei un servo, vero?”  
  
E poteva anche aspettare ad aprire quella maledetta boccaccia, _femmina scervellata e chiacchierona e… Ymir, aiutami, sto soffocando._  
  
Sigyn, senza scomporsi, lo colpisce con forza tra le scapole, finché non sputa un bocconcino di cinghiale che avrebbe altrimenti completato l’opera di Odinson.  
  
 _Addirittura? Quanto devi essere sempre teatrale, tu…_  
  
“Come immaginavo…” mormora Sigyn, prima di offrirgli una ciotola d’acqua. “Non ti chiedo di fidarti di me, solo… Non essere tanto teso. Non ti fa bene.”  
  
 _Ma è stupida sul serio o mi sta prendendo in giro?_  
L’appetito, comunque, gli è passato del tutto.  
  
“Sono una seiðkona, lo sai. Non ho una lunga esperienza, ma ne ho comunque abbastanza da comprendere cosa faccia un uomo dalla sua pelle. Tu sei stato ferito da uno Jotun, però non sei un guerriero. Non hai cicatrici oltre a quelle che resteranno una volta guarito e, anche allora, saranno comunque poche.”  
  
 _Me le farò bastare, te l’assicuro…_  
  
“E c’è un’altra cosa davvero strana…”  
  
Loki boccheggia. È abbastanza certo che la _dyrr_ (2), la _porta_ – come la chiamano gli Jötnar – sia quasi invisibile persino quando si mostra nel proprio aspetto originario, ma se lei l’avesse guardato un po’ troppo _a fondo_ , magari quando era incosciente e…  
  
“L’unico trauma che poteva costarti la vita è quello alla testa. Nessuno degli altri era davvero mortale. Chi ti ha colpito voleva storpiarti e farti male, non gli interessava davvero ucciderti.”  
  
 _Forse. O forse non sono tanto stupido da restare a guardare quando provano a macellarmi._  
  
“Perciò dubito che tu possa essere uno qualunque. I servi sono _cose_ , in fondo. Non te la prendi con le cose… Non arrivi a odiarle con un simile accanimento.”  
  
Loki deglutisce a fatica, disorientato. L’ha sottovalutata e questo è il terzo errore di una serie che potrebbe costargli la testa.  
  
“Ti dico questo perché vorrei che sapessi di avere almeno un’amica, e agli amici non si mente.”  
  
Le dita di Sigyn gli sfiorano i capelli e si fermano poi, ustionanti, sulla sua nuca.  
  
“Voglio conoscere il tuo nome. Me lo dirai, un giorno?”  
  
La zuppa si sta raffreddando, altrettanto la sua pelle.  
Solo lei resta calda: tiepida come la stella di un altro mondo.  
  
 _Non ce l’ho più un nome da darti e forse è meglio così._  
  
 **Note:**  
* Il termine non esiste, ovviamente, in italiano, ma è una crasi tra le parole _mare_ e _amore_.  
(1) Si richiama qui la tortura nota come “ _aquila di sangue_ ”.  
(2) Nel **mio headcanon** , gli Jötnar sono organismi intersessuali e la _dyrr_ è la fessura attraverso la quale avviene il parto. Non ha alcuna sensibilità ed è coinvolta nell’atto sessuale solo se quest’ultimo avviene al preciso scopo di concepire una nuova vita (immagino, cioè, un mondo in cui il sesso praticato per piacere e quello consumato per perpetuare la specie sono distinti anche sotto il profilo anatomico). In condizioni ordinarie è quasi invisibile, a maggior ragione quando Loki assume l’aspetto (e l’apparato riproduttivo) di un asgardiano.


	8. La polvere si posa

_7.1: paura_

 _Can a man still be brave if he’s afraid?_  
 _That is the only time a man can be brave._  
― George R.R. Martin, _A Game of Thrones_

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (ventotto giorni dopo)._

_A volte il confine tra il rispetto e il terrore è tanto labile che non sai più cosa tu possa chiamare davvero ‘_ potere _’._  
 _È un atteggiarsi particolare della voce, un modo di muoversi o una semplice consapevolezza di sé che grava sugli altri sino a schiacciarli?_  
 _Loki non sa – non l’ha ancora capito – ma pochi anni gli sono bastati a maturare la certezza che Malekith lo sia – potente._ Potentissimo _._  
 _Se ne accorge dall’aura che lo avvolge e anche dal formicolare fastidioso con cui l’inquietudine monta quando se lo trova accanto e il leggero respiro dell’elfo gli solletica il lobo._  
 _Più si avvicina all’età adulta, più Loki impara che la paura è molto più di un racconto, delle ombre lunghe della sera, del disagio di un abbandono inaspettato._  
 _Paura sono quegli occhi slavati, sul fondo dei quali riposa lo scintillare sinistro di un appetito insaziabile._  
 _Paura è percepire la minaccia senza che un solo dito si muova o le labbra scandiscano una condanna._  
 _Paura è Malekith e la paura è la misura del suo potere._  
Non hai bisogno di essere il più forte, se puoi essere il più crudele _: ecco qual è stato il primo e più prezioso insegnamento._  
 _Il secondo, altrettanto essenziale, è ‘_ pensa solo a te stesso _’._  
  
Qualunque cosa accada, quale sia la situazione che la storia ti chiama ad affrontare, non esiste nulla di più prezioso del tuo respiro.  
  
 _Loki annuisce, persino quando avrebbe tante domande da porre che le risposte non bastano mai._  
 _Della guerra e dei suoi corollari ha un’idea fumosa, da cucciolo fortunato: la misura dell’affetto dei suoi padri è un esilio che lo umilia; nemmeno immagina quanto possa essere spietato il gelo di Jotunheim e terribile la vertigine che dà quel cielo denso di nembi, così simile alla cataratta di un cieco._  
 _Vive, respira, studia, cresce – non quanto vorrebbe e non abbastanza in fretta. Malekith si occupa della sua istruzione e forgia, intanto, il compagno perfetto per Maeglin. Loki l’ha compreso, ma il futuro è un’ipotesi così remota che è quasi grato a chiunque voglia ordinarglielo._  
  
 _“Oggi t’insegnerò a mentire.”_  
  
 _La voce di Malekith è un’infezione che scivola sotto la pelle: più che ascoltarla, la subisce – e lo sorprende sempre._  
 _Non importa quanto tu possa essere sensibile e attento e guardingo. Non puoi anticipare il signore degli elfi neri: solo pregare di non essergli venuto a noia._  
  
 _“In guerra, proteggere la propria vita è importante quanto rubarla ai nemici.”_  
  
 _Loki abbandona il codice e si volge a guardare il proprio mentore. Immobile, al centro della biblioteca, Malekith ne fissa la volta e pare berne tutta la luce. Accarezzate dal suo sguardo, le torce ambariche_ (1) _pulsano come cuori impazziti e proiettano sul suo volto sfigurato una ragnatela d’ombre._  
 _“La vittoria appartiene sempre a chi sopravvive. La gloria segue, purché ti conceda di vivere abbastanza da coglierla.”_  
 _Loki accarezza il soffice velluto della poltrona, quasi a domandargli il calore che la presenza di Malekith annichilisce. È un freddo intenso, quello del terrore, e gocciola sino a scavarti un buco nel cuore._  
 _“Se vuoi essere tu a scrivere la storia dei nostri due popoli, Loki, devi arrivare a vedere l’ultimo giorno di guerra. Pensi di riuscirci?”_  
 _“Con la vostra guida, nobile Malekith, io…”_  
 _L’elfo lo guarda con un’espressione sospesa tra ironia e compiacimento._  
 _“Vieni qui, piccolo. Avvicinati e fammi vedere…”_  
  
Loki sbatte le palpebre più e più volte, ma il fuoco non migliora. Neve dura come grandine gli sferza il viso e brucia la sua nuova pelle con un’intensità sconosciuta.  
Sigyn arranca al suo fianco, il viso congestionato dal gelo e gli occhi pieni di paura. “Non manca molto,” gli dice e accenna un sorriso rassicurante solo nelle intenzioni. In realtà tutto quel che le fiorisce sulle labbra è una smorfia. _Terrorizzata_.  
Sono passati a prelevarlo che era appena l’alba. Sigyn stava riattizzando le braci; i suoi capelli biondi, illuminati dalle fiamme, somigliavano a una cascata d’oro. La spiava attraverso le palpebre socchiuse, nel torpore del dormiveglia. Il cuore batteva lentissimo e i suoi pensieri avevano un calore inedito.  
  
 _Sarebbe bello restare per sempre qui, al sicuro. Restare al caldo, lontano dalla foresta, dai lupi, dal campo di battaglia; vivere una vita semplice e vivere per vivere, senza dover inventare ogni giorno una scusa per respirare._  
 _A Sigyn non interessano i soldati. Lei vuole solo…_  
  
Poi la tenda si è aperta e l’inverno ha sbriciolato ogni illusione: il vento di Jotunheim ha aggredito i suoi sogni e li ha soffiati via. Come polvere.  
  
“Sono gli alloggi del re, quelli?”  
Il colosso che lo sostiene – Volstagg, gli pare si chiami – allenta la stretta dalla sua vita per schermarsi lo sguardo. Loki si vede già riverso nella neve, quando Sigga lo soccorre.  
“Sono qui, non ti lascio,” dice. Il suo alito caldo riempie l’aria di fantasmi e trasforma il ghiaccio che gli incrosta le ciglia in mille lacrime grate.  
“Fatti da parte, tu,” bercia l’altro asgardiano – Ole? Olav? – e allontana la seiðkona con una spinta che sbilancia entrambi. Loki stringe le labbra e inghiotte un desiderio suicida: armare il braccio e cavargli quegli occhi slavati da pesce marcio. Ma morirebbe – e no, non vuole morire.  
Non vuole nemmeno che Sigyn veda il mostro e smetta di guardarlo come solo lei sa fare: come un ragazzo stanco di tutto.  
“Mettici un po’ di grazia, stupido troll ubriaco,” dice Volstagg – _bravo, trippone. Potresti cavartela, tu: ti risparmierei per la cortesia, perché no?_  
Il cammino riprende, anche se è più un trascinarsi nella neve che gli arriva sin quasi alle cosce.  
Pensa ancora a lei, a tutte le volte in cui è uscita per assicurargli acqua, cibo, erbe medicinali. Pensa che Loki Laufeyson non l’avrebbe mai fatto, perché è nato per essere re e la vita di un re non ammette deviazioni autolesive.  
Pensa che i re valgano molto meno di quel che credono tutti.  
“Siamo arrivati,” dice Volstagg, mentre il compagno aggredisce i bordi della tenda e apre un varco che somiglia a una vulva. “Mostrati rispettoso e andrà tutto bene. Mi sembri un ragazzino abbastanza sveglio da sapere come ci si debba comportare.”  
Loki annuisce. Acquattata sotto la pelle, tuttavia, la paura non vuol proprio smettere di urlare.  
  
 _Io ci sono._  
  
Le dita di Sigyn gli sfiorano i capelli.  
  
 _Lo so. Resta, per favore._

*

Sif gli ha stretto la mano con tanta forza che avrebbe potuto spezzargli un paio di falangi; una presa spaventata e rabbiosa – sì, c’era più rabbia che non paura.  
Non cerca i suoi occhi, ma fissa _lui_ , lo straniero.  
“È vero, gli somiglia,” bisbiglia in rimando, perché non creda d’essere sola o pazza. “Però non basta a condannarlo. Sei d’accordo?”  
Sif stringe le labbra sino a ridurle a una ferita biancastra.  
Lo straniero siede a capo chino davanti a Odino e non li guarda. Thor si chiede quanto la suggestione possa falsare e corrompere persino i sensi, se la vista gli restituisce, con sgradevole nitore, il profilo di Laufeyson.  
“Devono essere quei capelli.”  
Thor non ha bisogno d’altro per capire cosa fare: tende il braccio e le allaccia le spalle. Le labbra cercano il calore della sua pelle e quell’odore di donna e di guerra che racconta delle loro notti insieme, di un buio che non è mai stato altrettanto complice e desiderato.  
Odino batte in terra Gungnir: tre colpi secchi, che riducono lo sparuto pubblico al silenzio.  
Quando era un bambino, Thor pensava che quei rintocchi fossero uno straordinario incantesimo per rubare la voce. _Toc toc toc_ , scandiva la lancia e tu tremavi al solo pensiero di liberare un fiato. Ora sa che non era errata quella sua prima impressione, perché l’autorità – l’ _autorevolezza_ , anzi – è una suggestione potentissima.  
Lo straniero non si muove. A distanza è difficile dire se sia spaventato, sorpreso o disorientato. È senz’altro molto giovane e piuttosto malridotto, il che legittima l’irrigidimento sospettoso di Sif. Sembra, tuttavia, fin troppo umano e questo, anche a tener conto dei poteri del principe maledetto, gli pare un incoraggiante indizio d’innocenza.  
“Qual è il tuo nome, straniero?”  
L’altro solleva il capo in direzione di Odino. È pallidissimo e gli occhi sono biglie trasparenti nelle orbite livide. Sif, al suo fianco, comincia a rilassarsi.  
  
 _Hai visto? Non può essere lui: l’ho ammazzato io._  
 _L’ho fatto per te, perché smettessi di pensarci e tormentarti._  
  
“Sto aspettando.”  
La voce del Padre degli dei tradisce una punta consistente di stizza. Lo straniero sbatte più volte le palpebre, ma le sue labbra restano sigillate.  
  
“Non può… È muto!”  
  
È stata una giovane seiðkona a parlare – _Siggun? Sigga?_  
La sua voce, benché flebile, esplode con la forza deflagrante di un urlo. Dal rossore che le invade il viso, per altro, è la prima ad averlo realizzato.  
  
“Vi domando perdono per l’impudenza, Grande Padre, ma ho detto il vero. Non è in grado di parlare. Mi sono presa cura di lui abbastanza a lungo da saperlo. La febbre non mente mai ed io credo…”  
“Quello che credi _tu_ non ha importanza.”  
La replica, immediata e violenta, riduce la seiðkona a un umiliato silenzio.  
“Dovrà essere comunque _lui_ a raccontarci cosa gli è capitato. Freyja?”  
“Tuo padre deve sospettare qualcosa di grave per scomodare persino la Signora del Seiðr (2),” mormora Sif, senza abbandonare con lo sguardo il semicerchio entro il quale siede l’ _ospite_.  
La curiosità collettiva alimenta un sommesso brusio, mentre la più nobile e potente dei Vanir abbandona la sinistra di Odino e s’inginocchia davanti allo sconosciuto. L’oro rosso dei capelli scintilla e scorre come una cascata di lava, non appena la dea solleva il braccio e posa il palmo sulla fronte dello straniero.  
“Se stai mentendo, io vedrò. Se credi di poterti nascondere, io ti troverò. Se opporrai resistenza, morderò come un leone di montagna. Quale sia la tua scelta, non potrai salvarti, ragazzo, ed io ti dico che soffrirai. _Tanto_. Perciò ti consiglio di parlare, se puoi, e risparmiarci uno spettacolo che per primo non apprezzeresti.”  
L’altro non muove un muscolo. Gli occhi da gatta di Freyja si assottigliano sino a ridursi a due invisibili fessure; poi le palpebre della Vanr si chiudono e una nebbia dorata ne abbandona la pelle per trasformarsi in una scintillante spirale.  
“Non vorrei trovarmi al suo posto,” dice Fandral. “Preferisco che a cavarmi di bocca i segreti sia un boccale d’idromele di troppo.”  
Thor sogghigna e non perché gli piaccia assistere a una tortura che non renderà migliore nessuno: ride perché ha appena intravisto qualcosa che fuga ogni dubbio; qualcosa d’inaspettato, eppure tanto scontato da trasformare la rabbia in euforia.  
  
 _Vediamo come te la cavi, adesso, Loki Laufeyson._  
 _Vediamo se avanzerà abbastanza, di te, da concedermi la soddisfazione di completare l’opera._  
  
O forse no: non ha fretta d’ucciderlo, perché la curiosità morde più di un bianco e nero sbiadito dalla polvere.

*

_7.2: doppio pensiero_

_Secrets, silent, stony sit in the dark palaces of both our hearts:_  
 _secrets weary of their tyranny: tyrants willing to be dethroned._  
― James Joyce

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (ventotto giorni dopo)._

_“Tu credi forse che per mentire bastino parole suadenti e il perfetto controllo di quello straordinario strumento che è la voce, ma…”_  
 _Malekith lo guarda. Sebbene lo superi ormai di un’intera testa, al suo cospetto si sente un insetto._  
 _Fragile._  
 _L’elfo gli sfiora la guancia, poi gli stringe il mento con una violenza che basta a riempirgli gli occhi di lacrime. Non chiude le palpebre, tuttavia, quasi tanto basti a farle evaporare._  
 _“I più si accontentano di una storia convincente,” riprende Malekith – la mandorla dell’unghia s’incunea nella pelle e la taglia. “Ma troverai sempre qualcuno abbastanza scaltro e capace da smascherare il bugiardo. Sempre.”_  
 _“E come?” domanda. La voce è ben ferma e questo riempie il suo mentore di soddisfazione: glielo legge nello sguardo._  
 _“Fruga dove si annida l’anima, Loki.”_  
 _“Intendete negli occhi?”_  
 _L’elfo annuisce. “Anche il mentitore più abile non può controllare le naturali contrazioni della pupilla, salvo che qualcuno non glielo insegni_ (3) _.”_  
 _“E voi potete?”_  
 _Malekith gli accarezza il capo. “Non c’è niente che io non possa fare.”_  
  
  
 _… E ora è giunto il momento di mettere a frutto la lezione._  
  
La paura è un sasso che gli rotola in gola e rende difficile persino respirare.  
Il sorriso feroce sulle labbra della Vanr gli suggerisce che lei _sa_ ; che la dorata Signora del Seiðr non aspetta altro se non mordere e lacerare.  
Loki non è mai riuscito a ingannare Malekith, ma non ha mai avuto tante ragioni per mentire come innanzi al patibolo che gli è stato preparato.  
Tutto è di nuovo bianco e nero, come nel giudizio che l’ha strappato alle correnti dell’Ífing.  
Non ha scelta, perché la contropartita del fallimento è la morte.  
Sigyn trema alle sue spalle – non può vederla, ma la _sente_ – e Loki si domanda se non esista davvero un coraggio filato di paura. Il terrore della seiðkona è la sua corazza, ora, e deve farsela bastare.  
Il seiðr di Freyja è bollente; gli occhi della Vanr, di un azzurro screziato di verde prima che il rito avesse inizio, hanno assunto una sinistra sfumatura aranciata: Loki, tuttavia, ne sostiene lo sguardo e la sfida a frugare.  
  
 _“Le tue abilità intellettive sono più vicine al cervello superiore dei døkkálfar di quelle d’ogni altra creatura dei Nove Regni e questo ti dà un grande vantaggio, perché, se ti eserciterai a sufficienza, arriverai a emulare il dono più pericoloso della mia razza.”_  
 _“Il doppio pensiero_ (4) _, nobile Malekith?”_  
 _“Il doppio pensiero, mio giovane principe.”_  
  
Loki chiude gli occhi, mentre le dita della Vanr premono sulla pelle quasi a imprimervi un solco. La testa gli rimbomba e immagina che a breve il dolore diventerà intollerabile, ma sta già costruendo la prima barricata: della storia che appartiene alla pelle del mostro, Freyja non avrà niente.  
  
 _“Per evitare che la pupilla si dilati, l’unica via è elaborare pensieri complessi: calcolare la cubatura di questa sala, ad esempio, o risolvere un paradosso aritmomantico. Il problema, per le creature comuni e i loro limitati cervelli, è l’apertura della crepa logica.”_  
 _“Intendete?”_  
 _“Lo sforzo di concentrazione che richiede una simile attività elusiva interferisce con la realtà costruita dalla menzogna, tant’è che si finirebbe con il rispondere a una domanda banale quale ‘Puoi dirmi il tuo nome?’ con un ‘tredici cubiti e settanta’.”_  
 _Loki non ride, perché non è quel che Malekith si aspetta da lui, né sorride, perché nessuna delle lezioni impartite dal più potente dei døkkálfar è un semplice esercizio retorico._  
 _“La tua mente deve essere in grado di originare due mondi: l’uno è la cinta che protegge la verità. L’altro, la menzogna che ti salverà la vita.”_  
  
Freyja strizza le palpebre. Oltre le lunghe ciglia, i suoi occhi hanno mutato ancora colore – sono metallici laghetti d’argento, sfregiati da una pupilla tanto sottile d’essere quasi invisibile.  
I suoi, invece, dovrebbero tradire solo il verde slavato di una povera preda indifesa.  
“Allora, Freyja? Perché impieghi tanto tempo a parlare?”  
  
 _Perché percepisce una resistenza, ma non riesce a isolarla, stupido orbo. E perché le storie che invento non sono mai narrazioni dozzinali._  
  
“Si chiama Ikol (5),” mormora la Vanr, “Ed è…”  
  
 _La midgardiana galleggia in una vasca colma di una soluzione verdastra. Lievi bolle ne denunciano il respiro, ma a valutarne il colore della pelle e la posizione fetale, la diresti già morta. I parametri vitali, proiettati su uno schermo olografico, catturano lo sguardo di una piccola folla di elfi neri. Due sono i tracciati, eppure solo uno il cuore di cui spiano il battito._  
  
“Un ibrido?”  
  
 _Il neonato è perfetto. Il volto e le membra non tradiscono le stigmate della corruzione che ha sfigurato un intero popolo. È minuto e sanissimo. I suoi strilli fastidiosi saturano l’aria._  
  
“Sì, è un mezzosangue di madre midgardiana. Hanno cercato una razza compatibile per…”  
  
 _Non c’è traccia del potente seiðr dei døkkálfar. È un fallimento, non il primo di una nuova razza, vicina alla grazia originaria._  
 _Il bambino gioca con una trottola, ignaro dell’ombra che incombe alle sue spalle._  
  
Freyja interrompe il contatto.  
Loki perde sangue dalle orecchie, dal naso, dai condotti lacrimali; un ronzio costante gli invade il cervello, ma non è disposto ad abbassare la guardia: sono danni superficiali e non valgono la speranza della sopravvivenza e della libertà.  
Se solo i suoi padri potessero vederlo, non avrebbero più dubbi su chi sia nato per governare Jotunheim.  
“Devo continuare, Grande Padre? A me pare…”  
Il tiranno orbo, tuttavia, non sembra incline alla commozione e lo fissa con una freddezza che potrebbe spaventarlo, se non fosse Loki Laufeyson.  
  
 _Non hai idea di cosa sia davvero la crudeltà, vecchio… Ma non temere, perché prima o poi…_  
  
S’interrompe come le dita di Freyja tornano a sfiorare la sua fronte. Non deve permettere al mostro di risalire la corrente e bucargli la pelle. Non proprio ora.  
  
 _È comune che gli elfi gratifichino gli alleati con doni tanto più preziosi quanto più nobile ne è il destinatario. Al giovane Angrboða, figlio di Þjazi, è dunque destinato l’attraente ibrido, perché ne faccia il proprio schiavo personale._  
 _Angrboða è generoso e lo tratta con molta cura._  
 _Ikol è felice._  
  
“L’hanno mutilato non appena hanno compreso che avrebbero potuto farne solo un servo e poi l’hanno donato a uno dei nobili Jötnar.”  
  
 _Helblindi Fárbautison non sopporta che Angrboða lo respinga, ma, quando prova a prenderlo con la forza, Ikol lo allontana dal padrone._  
 _Helblindi giura che li ucciderà entrambi, ma il servo è l’unica vittima alla sua portata._  
  
“Questo ragazzo non sa niente che possa tornarci utile,” mormora Freyja, prima di ritrarre le dita. “Sempre che non siate interessati agli accoppiamenti della vacca reale.”  
Qualcuno sogghigna.  
Loki lotta contro l’irresistibile desiderio di vomitare. Ha superato la prova, ma il dolore è ormai tanto intenso da rendere insapore l’inaspettata vittoria.  
Solleva le palpebre e il nero lo ingoia.  
Ovunque è solo ombra, solo niente.  
  
“Ikol!”  
  
È, soprattutto, il nome _sbagliato_ sulle labbra _giuste_.

*

_Útgarða, palazzo reale._  
 _Oggi (trenta giorni dopo)._

“E non provi vergogna?”  
  
Alla fine la verità è venuta a galla, gonfia e sfigurata come il cadavere di un annegato: Helblindi aveva la possibilità di salvare il fratello, ma non l’ha fatto. Preservare la propria vita gli pareva più utile e opportuno che non…  
  
“Tu non capisci, vero?”  
  
La mano di Fárbauti, pronta a colpire, si arresta non appena sente la sua voce.  
Il rispetto di Laufey, la misura del suo amore sta in una rinuncia che i più troverebbero incomprensibile. Molti, certo, ma non Fárbauti, l’unico cui riconosca il diritto e il privilegio di punire il futuro sovrano di Jotunheim.  
Helblindi sostiene il suo sguardo. È forte, bello, ambizioso. È un principe perfetto e un ingovernabile stupido.  
“Loki non è solo il mio unico figlio e il tuo principe, ma l’anima che sosterrà Jotunheim se dovessi morire.”  
“Che…”  
Laufey abbandona il trono e solleva lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni. Nella penombra, la più preziosa reliquia degli Jötnar palpita come un piccolo, gelido cuore.  
“Generazione dopo generazione, i sovrani di Jotunheim hanno alimentato la nostra terra con il loro spirito: è l’eredità di Ymir e di chiunque ne condivida il sangue (6).”  
“Ma Loki non potrà mai…”  
“Non potrebbe generare uno Jotun purosangue, è vero, tuttavia la sua fertilità garantisce il futuro dello Scrigno.”  
“Cosa accadrebbe, se…”  
“Se tuo fratello dovesse morire, Helblindi, ci toccherebbe la stessa sorte, perché io ho perduto con lui la mia capacità di procreare e il sangue di Ymir si estinguerebbe.”

*

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (trenta giorni dopo)._

Il vento si è arreso. Fiocchi grossi e densi come bioccoli di lana piovono sui rami scheletriti dei larici fossili e sulle disperate solitudini del deserto che chiama ‘ _casa_ ’.  
C’è qualcosa di poetico in quel mare bianco e ingordo; qualcosa di patetico nel calore che veste ogni pensiero, quando la realtà è fredda e sa di polvere e fumo.  
  
 _No, la polvere si è posata. I giorni della perdita sono finiti._  
  
Le dita si chiudono a fatica attorno al manico del secchio. Ha dimenticato d’indossare i guanti o forse le è parsa una precauzione inutile, come inutile si è rivelato vivere ai margini di tutto, per essere sorpresa comunque dalla vita – _per fortuna_.  
Il calore della tenda è un abbraccio rassicurante, che le strappa un sospiro grato: così quegli occhi trasparenti, lucidati dalle fiamme del braciere e dalla febbre sino a ricordare due pezzetti di giada.  
 _Ikol_ non gli si addice: è un nome greve e lugubre, cui stenta ad abituarsi. Forse dovrebbe offrirgliene un altro, festeggiare la sua nuova nascita, sotto la protezione di Odino, con un’identità che non conservi più nulla di un passato in catene.  
“La tempesta si sta placando,” dice, prima d’inginocchiarsi al suo fianco.  
Ikol la segue con lo sguardo e accenna un sorriso, mentre immerge una pezzuola di lino nel secchio colmo di neve e la piega poi con cura sulla sua fronte. “Così va meglio, vero?”  
Un debole cenno del capo.  
“Ti lascio riposare, allora. Io…”  
Arriva all’improvviso e quasi le ferma il cuore: non uno schiaffo, questa volta, ma una carezza timida e leggera leggera. Trattenuti dalle stecche che sostengono le dita del ferito, i suoi capelli sono una ragnatela che li lega l’uno all’altra.  
“Mi tieni,” dice. Non è una domanda, solo la più semplice delle constatazioni: il ghiaccio si è rotto ed è una ferita che non duole, perché non cola sangue ma sole.  
 _Mi tieni. Mi trattieni. Non sono polvere._  
No, su quelle labbra c’è la prima estate della sua vita: ed è verde, come gli occhi di Ikol.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) **Nel mio headcanon** , il regno degli elfi neri non dispone di sorgenti di luce naturale, ma templi e palazzi sono rischiarati da cristalli radioattivi.  
(2) Che Freyja abbia un potere offensivo quasi pari a quello di Odino è un **mio headcanon** , il che legittima la deferenza con cui viene trattata e l’alto rango che occupa nella gerarchia della guerra.  
(3) È scientificamente provato che le menzogne producano una dilatazione della pupilla. Si tratta di variazioni lievissime che, tuttavia, possono essere registrate da un buon osservatore.  
(4) Il _doppio pensiero_ è una mia invenzione. Se esiste qualcosa del genere nel comic, confesso di non esserne a conoscenza.  
(5) Un tributo a _Journey into Mystery_ (622): Ikol è una delle sette gazze fuggite alla distruzione di Asgard e porta con sé una scintilla dell’anima del ‘vecchio’ Loki. Inseparabile compagna di Kid!Loki, si scopre alla fine esserne una proiezione mentale.  
(6) **Nel mio headcanon** , lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni è alimentato dalle anime degli appartenenti alla stirpe reale. 


	9. L'amore muto

_8.1: le emozioni difettose_

 _We accept the love_  
 _we think we deserve._  
― Stephen Chbosky, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (trenta giorni dopo)._

Quando nasci imperfetto, anche le tue emozioni sono _difettose_?  
È naturale sentirsi bene e morire al contempo? Percepire il desiderio come un buco nel cuore e la voglia quasi fosse un pugno pronto a stritolarlo?  
Loki vorrebbe qualche risposta o forse solo la certezza d’essere nel giusto, mentre cerca la bocca il calore la lingua di chi l’ha vinto senza fargli la guerra, con una facilità che sostituisce la gratitudine all’umiliazione. Perché è successo, _eppure_ …  
Sigyn strizza le palpebre, l’espressione stupita e vulnerabile di una cerva davanti al cacciatore. È contento di dover tacere, perché tanto gli risparmia l’umiliazione della verità.  
  
 _Se ti ho piegato, siamo pari, Sigga._  
 _Finalmente lo siamo._  
  
Vorrebbe ridere e poi urlare, piangere di rabbia e di sollievo. La stella non si è spenta, il tempo corre ancora, ma Loki Laufeyson non è più. Da qualche parte, il principe maledetto è morto, sciolto e calpestato come la rara neve di un’inesistente estate. _È bastato poco_ , direbbe Malekith, il muso piagato sfregiato da una rabbia spaventosa. Tuttavia sarebbe ancora una menzogna, perché Sigyn ha fatto _molto_ ed è stata _tutto_ : una porta aperta sul presente e sul futuro. Una possibilità. Un’ancora.  
Lei, che appartiene a un sesso sconosciuto; lei, che non è intelligente né bella quanto la _lupa bianca_ , è la deviazione che aspettava per accettare un’indigeribile verità.  
  
 _Non sono un vero Jotun, né un elfo._  
 _Non sono niente, in questo mondo, se non quello che posso immaginare. Quello che voglio davvero._  
 _Lei._  
  
Sotto le sue dita doloranti, la pelle di Sigyn è appena tiepida. Sa del freddo dell’inverno e del bosco, di fumo e di neve, eppure c’è una traccia più calda, che sale poco a poco a imporporarle le guance.  
Loki non chiude gli occhi, ma non per sfregio, né per calcolo: vuole guardarla e capire; forse persino _capirsi_ , perché non si riconosce più.  
Potrebbe chiamare in conto l’interrogatorio di Freyja, le meningi infiammate e la febbre, tuttavia sarebbe ancora mentire e nascondere oltre un confortevole, illusorio muro di scuse l’unica certezza che gli rimane in un deserto bianco.  
Non solo la paura somiglia alla sabbia che s’insinua in ogni ingranaggio sino a paralizzarlo: il desiderio ne ha la stessa consistenza e pericolosità.  
Un desiderio che lo rende infine incapace d’essere Loki Laufeyson, il figlio della neve e della notte.  
Sulle sue labbra, il respiro di Sigyn è rapido e spezzato. Affonda con più decisione le dita nei suoi capelli, sino a trascinarla a sé, quasi fosse una coperta morbida o una seconda pelle.  
Quella che non conosceva, prima che arrivassero i giorni della polvere, della perdita, della sconfitta.  
Quella che ha trasformato ogni cicatrice in un ricordo e in un ricamo d’esperienza.  
Ne viola le labbra, la sua lingua timida.  
Si chiede se la tenerezza possa somigliare alla rapina o a un atto di forza.  
Si chiede perché pensare, quando basta scivolare in una tiepida bolla a due.  
  
“Aspetta, io…”  
  
È un ansito leggero, quasi un singhiozzo, poi più nulla.  
Occhi negli occhi, sono già nudi da un tempo infinito, perché la pelle è la tua prima maschera e lei l’ha visto che non ne aveva più abbastanza nemmeno per vivere.  
  
“Ikol…”  
  
 _Loki._  
 _Non chiamare chi non sono: resta adesso e tienimi._  
  
Sigyn ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime, eppure non c’è traccia di dolore: è un azzurro mobile e liquido, intenso come il ferroso oceano di Jotunheim, stretto dall’assedio del gelo, non sarà mai.  
Si sporge su di lei, le accarezza le palpebre con la dolcezza dell’istinto.  
Sigyn lo spinge contro i guanciali. La pressione del suo petto morbido sulla pelle nuda tradisce un desiderio cannibale. _Condiviso_.  
  
 _Mangiami e diventiamo uno._  
 _Oltre la razza, la guerra, la polvere, in un luogo senza ritorno, perché quando ami annichilisci ogni confine e diventi infinito._  
  
“Sei dolce.”  
  
 _Allora divorami e non farà male._  
  
Sigyn abbandona la sua bocca e sospira.  
Il fuoco la incorona di luce, ma il viso è in ombra e non gli permette di leggerne l’espressione.  
L’insicurezza e la vergogna gli allungano piccoli, fastidiosissimi morsi, poi le dita della seiðkona aggrediscono i lacci del corsetto e il cuore riprende a ridere – a battere. A correre.  
Si spoglia e sembra un fiore, quando rinuncia al suo povero abito verde per indossare mille nuovi colori e tu non sai se credere a quell’imprevisto splendore o sbattere le palpebre sino a lacrimare scetticismo e incredulità.  
  
“Ne sei sicuro? Potrei… Farti male.”  
  
Loki sorride, perché lei _non sa_ , eppure, a modo suo, capisce sempre _tutto_.  
È doloroso perdere quello che sei, rinunciare alla convinzione di poter tagliare come ghiaccio e vetro e vento; alla certezza di consumare e far male.  
Ma anche il ghiaccio si scioglie, il vento tace, il vetro fonde.  
Tutto cambia, finché non si muore; finché non perdi il coraggio d’essere vivo.  
Il petto di Sigyn, lambito dalla luce del braciere, vira da un pallore azzurrognolo ai toni caldi dell’avorio. I capezzoli sono piccole rose nere e perfette, su cui scivolano le onde mielose dei suoi capelli.  
  
“Non credevo che sarebbe capitato così.”  
Piega appena le labbra. C’è una piccola lacrima sospesa sull’orlo delle ciglia.  
“Forse è un dono anche questo… Imparare insieme.”

*

“Stavo pensando…”  
Thor sogghigna tra sé, poi si volge sul fianco. “Un giorno dovrai dirmelo…”  
Sif calcia via la pelliccia d’orso che dovrebbe difenderla dai morsi dell’inverno di Jotunheim, ma la sua pelle è bollente e ha un altro odore, ormai. Non ha bisogno di niente, se non di quegli occhi azzurri come un’estate dimenticata.  
“Dirti cosa?”  
La mano del principe le accarezza l’addome. Minuscole ferite e invisibili callosità scandiscono il dettato segreto di un alfabeto nuovo e discreto, colmo di tenerezza.  
“Come fai ad avere ancora la forza di pensare?”  
Sif afferra uno dei guanciali e glielo schiaccia sul viso sin quasi a soffocarlo. “Perché mi _riempio_ , io. Non mi _svuoto_!”  
Thor scalcia e ride – _oh, sì, lo sente!_ – e ride anche lei, perché sono passati tre lustri dai giorni dell’innocenza, ma le Norne li hanno benedetti con un amore mutaforma, liquido come la voglia e altrettanto immortale.  
Thor si sottrae alla presa e le afferra i polsi. Arruffate e scomposte, le sue chiome d’oro danno qualcosa di ferino al suo aspetto: una nota che lo rende ancora più desiderabile.  
Sif socchiude le palpebre. _Quanto ti amo_ , pensa e poco importa se non glielo dirà mai: tutte le volte in cui la bacia, potrà comunque leggerlo dalle sue labbra.  
“Vuoi fare ancora la lotta?”  
“Hildegung le darebbe un altro nome.”  
“Dovresti allargare la cerchia delle tue amicizie.”  
“E perché? Hilde è meravigliosa.”  
Thor le accarezza il naso, gli zigomi, la bocca; preme sulle sue labbra con una tenerezza goffa, persino un po’ infantile.  
Lo adora. Morirebbe per lui.  
Ogni carezza è una spina e l’anello di una catena.  
“Preferisco te.”  
“Lo spero bene, Thor Odinson.”  
La stretta si allenta, ma non il contatto: ora le offre la spalla e il petto, un’ansa accogliente in cui si raccoglie con la disinvoltura dei riti antichi.  
“A cosa pensavi, comunque?”  
Sif tende il braccio e gli strofina il viso. Di nuovo troppo lunga, la barba gli vela le guance e rende evidente la somiglianza con il Padre dei Cieli. Se Odino è una spada implacabile, tuttavia, Thor è vento: imprevedibile e violento, certo, eppure anche gentile come una carezza.  
“Negli ultimi giorni sembri… Particolarmente _soddisfatto_? Non so spiegarlo, ma…”  
Le dita di Thor s’intrecciano alle sue, le accarezzano, le strofinano, poi le guidano sino alle sue labbra. “I giorni della polvere sono finiti. Si torna a caccia.”  
“È solo per questo?”  
Thor sbuffa e si rovescia prono tra le coltri, sottraendosi al suo sguardo. “Quanto sei petulante!” lo sente grugnire, la voce soffocata dai guanciali.  
Sif gli allunga un calcetto dispettoso, prima di abbandonare il letto. “Sei un pessimo bugiardo, Thor… Ma, se mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, sappi che me ne accorgerò e allora…”  
“Allora cosa?”  
Sif solleva la spada e ne accarezza con la lingua il piatto. “Indovina…”

*

Non devi chiamare l’amore, perché ci sia.  
L’amore è più dolce quanto più è silenzioso: sussurra la pelle e non c’è eloquenza che valga altrettanto. Non c’è, perché nessuno ha ancora inventato una lingua che coinvolga tutti i sensi e ti s’incolli addosso, quasi fosse una maledizione o una preghiera.  
Il sesso di Ikol preme con forza contro il suo pube. Le sue labbra silenziose formulano una preghiera che, tuttavia, intende appieno.  
Gli bacia l’addome piatto, scarno e pallido al punto da lasciar indovinare con facilità un reticolo di vene bluastre. Ikol chiude gli occhi. Un sospiro lievissimo spezza il silenzio, quando le sue carezze diventano scorrette e maliziose; quando la sua lingua ne percorre l’erezione e poi ne titilla, sfacciata, il glande.  
Sigyn non pensa: segue una memoria antica, costruita in mille altre notti, davanti ad altri fuochi, tra il turbinare della neve o della sabbia, al riparo di una tenda o di una capanna.  
Notti fatte per conoscersi e per godere, per abbracciarsi e forse morire: sciogliersi come il ghiaccio a primavera, in un’esplosione di verdi e di rosa.  
“Va tutto bene,” sussurra al suo orecchio. “Ti aiuto io.”  
Ikol solleva le palpebre e i suoi occhi sembrano diversi da quelli che conosce: liquidi, eppure bui, occhi senza paura. Spudorati.  
“Ti piace?”  
Ikol accenna un sorriso – bellissimo e crudele, come sono i suoi – poi, senza che possa far nulla per impedirglielo, la rovescia sotto di sé.  
“Ti… Ti ho curato proprio bene…” balbetta.  
Sono le sue ultime parole: quando è Ikol a baciarne le labbra segrete, umide e salse, il silenzio diventa un singhiozzo, il bramito lugubre e tetro di una bestia in agonia.  
Hanno appena ucciso la solitudine e l’hanno fatto insieme.  
Come una famiglia.

*

_8.2: una nuova vita_

_If you can love someone with your whole heart,_  
 _even one person, then there’s salvation in life._  
 _Even if you can’t get together with that person._  
― Haruki Murakami, _1Q84_

_Útgarða, palazzo reale._  
 _Oggi (quaranta giorni dopo)._

_Maeglin, figlio di Malekith, saluta le vostre Maestà._  
 _Dai rilievi del nobile Ferlith, la polvere si è infine posata. Vi annunciamo, dunque, con la letizia delle nuove che seguono una lunga e tormentata attesa, che noi e il nostro augusto padre approderemo su Jotunheim al sorgere della prossima luna._  
 _Ci auguriamo che tale fausta circostanza sia anche l’occasione per celebrare l’unione tra le nostre corone e che il principe Loki voglia onorarci, ancora una volta, della sua grazia._  
  
La pergamena vetrifica tra le dita, finché la pressione non la riduce a una pioggia di minuti cristalli.  
Fárbauti, al suo fianco, non fa domande: come sempre più spesso accade, del resto, manca il coraggio d’ascoltare le risposte.  
“Convoca il Consiglio,” mormora. “Non resta altra scelta che stringerli d’assedio.”  
“Potrebbe essere la nostra ultima guerra.”  
Laufey raccoglie le dita nel palmo, lo stesso in cui ha accolto e sollevato uno stupido figlio mal fatto.  
  
 _Se solo…_  
  
 _Solo_ cosa _?_  
 _È figlio mio –_ nostro _, anzi. Proteggerlo è l’unica possibilità che abbiamo._

*

_Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
 _Oggi (quarantadue giorni dopo)._

“Piano, aspetta! Finirai con il cadere!”  
  
Da quando credono che sia _solo_ Ikol, un povero schiavo brutalizzato dagli Jötnar, gli altrimenti poco _ospitali_ ospiti sono diventati _persino_ premurosi: l’ha capito, almeno, dalla processione ininterrotta con cui goffi guerrieri e matrone sformate hanno tentato di scusarsi per il mortificante ostracismo inflitto a Sigyn.  
  
“Non sono crudeli,” ha detto lei, mentre sonnecchiava tra le sue braccia. “Tutti hanno qualcuno da proteggere… Qualcuno abbastanza importante da cancellare ogni altro sentimento.”  
Le ha baciato la spalla, per lasciarle intendere d’aver capito. La verità, invece, è che non gli riuscirà mai del tutto, perché non le somiglia: non c’è nessuno che possa amare più di se stesso.  
 _Sigyn, tuttavia…_  
  
“Ikol, quanto sei maldestro, se vuoi…”  
  
Uno dei vecchi curati dalla seiðkona gli ha intagliato un paio di stampelle. L’euforia della promessa indipendenza, tuttavia, è durata un paio di tentativi che, senza il provvidenziale sostegno di Sigga, gli sarebbero costati l’osso del collo.  
  
“Su, così… Non essere impaziente.”  
  
Di tutti i pensieri che mai avrebbe pensato di poter formulare, quello che è fiorito poco alla volta è il più straordinario: vorrebbe _restare_ , costruire una vita nuova, come nuova è la pelle candida e vulnerabile che cela il mostro; una vita già piena di cicatrici, ma di quelle che raccontano solo l’esperienza, dunque accarezzi con tenerezza e persino con l’affetto geloso dei reduci.  
Oltre la tenda, l’aria è quasi mite. La vita del campo è silenziosa, perché è cominciata una nuova stagione di guerra. Da qualche parte, immagina, i suoi padri cavalcano i Lindorm e si preparano a mietere.  
Di Loki Laufeyson chissà se sopravvive almeno il nome?  
  
“Si sta bene qui, vero?”  
  
Sigyn l’aiuta a sedere su una ruvida panca che la stella ha intiepidito. In lontananza, qualcuno accenna un saluto che ricambia con simulata cortesia.  
È il ragazzo salvato dalla polvere, il compagno della seiðkona, una creatura mite e innocua: tutto questo è Ikol.  
Il principe nano, il re maledetto, il mago nero esistono ancora, ma dormono in un luogo tanto lontano e oscuro che non li troverà più nessuno.  
 _Spera_.  
  
“Mi dispiace doverti lasciare, ma…”  
  
Le accarezza la guancia, le ruba un piccolo bacio. È la loro quotidianità, il futuro che le Norne gli hanno offerto in cambio di una corona di ghiaccio. Credeva d’aver pagato un prezzo fin troppo alto per la propria arroganza, invece era il migliore che uno come lui potesse domandare.  
Sigyn gli rimbocca sulle spalle le cocche del mantello, con una premura appiccicosa e materna che dovrebbe infastidirlo, ma in realtà pretende perché… Perché è egoista e viziato, lo è sempre stato.  
Perché adora sentirsi la stella attorno alla quale ruota un intero mondo, persino se è piccolo e discreto come quello di una giovane guaritrice.  
Perché non è obbligato a essere un Laufeyson, dunque può scegliere d’essere solo se stesso.  
  
“Se avessi voglia di andartene in giro… Meglio di no, d’accordo? Non farmi stare in pensiero.”  
  
Un altro bacio ed è bello anche solo pensare di non dover usare quell’aggettivo – _ultimo_.  
Non più. È in pace e non c’è niente che potrebbe spezzare un irripetibile istante di grazia.  
  
 _Crede._  
  
La stella scalda con insolita energia. Nonostante tenga gli occhi chiusi, la luce penetra ovunque.  
Rassicurante.  
  
“Spero che non ti dispiaccia se anch’io mi siedo qui… No, non ti prenderesti mai il disturbo di rispondere… Dico bene, _Loki_? O preferisci che ti chiami _Ikol_?”  
  
Non reagisce, ma non è strategia, solo paura – della peggior specie, poi: quella che t’impedisce di pensare.  
Odinson non sembra turbato dal suo silenzio: si accomoda al suo fianco e sospira – _piacere? Soddisfazione? Frustrazione?_  
  
“Ci sono ben poche cose che potresti fare, a questo punto, ma una, tra tutte, non dovrebbe interessarti. Vediamo se sei intelligente come credo.”  
“Che ti aspetti da me?”  
  
Tace da tanto che stenta a riconoscere la propria voce. Sembra uno strumento mal accordato o forse è il terrore a rendere stridulo ogni accento.  
  
“Dovresti dirmelo tu: il fatto stesso che ci troviamo qui a parlarne rappresenta un buon punto di partenza.”  
“Per cosa?”  
Si volge a guardarlo. Il figlio di Odino non ha un’aria ostile, né minacciosa. L’ultima volta in cui ha avuto la possibilità di studiarlo tanto bene… Be’, non ha motivo di ricordarla – senz’altro non ragioni piacevoli.  
  
“So chi sei dal giorno dell’interrogatorio ordinato da mio padre.”  
“Perché non mi hai denunciato subito?”  
“Ci ho pensato. Sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta da fare, tuttavia…”  
Le dita di Thor si posano sulla sua nuca e sfiorano i bordi frastagliati del marchio che l’ha tradito. “Volevo osservare e, se possibile, capire.”  
“Capire?”  
Thor accenna con il capo allo sterrato che svirgola verso il centro del campo. Sigyn s’intravede ancora: una scintilla dorata tra le tende e i larici fossili.  
“Avresti potuto approfittare di lei, ma non l’hai fatto, o nuocerci, quando ne hai avuta l’occasione. Eppure sei rimasto. Non sei fuggito.”  
“Mi stai sopravvalutando,” mormora.  
“No, credo anzi di aver scoperto ben poco di te.”  
Loki solleva il viso. “Vuoi uccidermi?”  
“Se fosse questo, il mio desiderio, l’avrei già fatto. O avrei detto la verità a Sif… Sì, probabilmente avrei scelto la seconda via.”  
“È davvero la tua donna. A me non ha voluto confessarlo.”  
Thor scuote il capo e ride – perché può farlo, _lui_. Perché non sente la fine alitargli sul collo. “Sif è qualcosa per cui dovrei ringraziarti, se non dovessi piuttosto ucciderti per lo stesso motivo.”  
“Deciditi: non sei abbastanza intelligente da concederti il lusso di discorsi contorti.”  
Thor, per tutta risposta, sogghigna più forte e gli schianta tra le scapole una manata che potrebbe avergli rotto qualche altro osso – _Ymir, quanto lo odio!_  
“Non pensavo di poterlo dire, ma… Mi piaci, Laufeyson!”  
“Che?”  
  
E l’istinto gli suggerisce che non sta mentendo; che la verità, anzi, potrebbe essere persino peggiore di come l’ha immaginata.  
  
“Sei acuto, non solo furbo, e vuoi vivere. Mi sembra abbastanza.”  
“Be’… Ma tu non piaci a me!” grugnisce, sebbene qualcosa gli suggerisca che Thor Odinson non sia tipo da arrendersi a un rifiuto. Da come lo guarda – l’espressione fiduciosa ( _nauseante_ ) di un grosso cucciolo di lupo – potrebbe persino credere d’avere buone intenzioni d’avanzo per entrambi.  
  
 _E no, Ymir: quando avevo pregato per la tua protezione, mi riferivo ad altro._  
  
Forse è tempo che cambi idoli, assieme alla pelle.  
Forse ‘ _futuro_ ’ è anche sudare freddo a primavera. 


	10. Epilogo: cieli di rabbia

_What was the point of being able to forgive,_  
_when deep down,_  
_you both had to admit you’d never forget?_  
― Jodi Picoult, _The Tenth Circle_

 _Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
_Oggi (quarantadue giorni dopo)._

A volte devi fidarti dell’istinto, senza porti domande inutili.  
A volte devi arrenderti alla più rassicurante delle evidenze e scegliere di farla tua: chi chiami ‘nemico’ può essere solo una storia da conoscere, un’alternativa alle certezze che credi di possedere, perché nessuno ti ha ancora mostrato un’altra via.  
Loki è la sua occasione.  
Lo fissa senza rancore, con un’attenzione che l’altro giudica probabilmente inopportuna, persino fastidiosa. Non importa, perché è da lui che ha imparato a guardare e ad attendere – un segno. Una crepa.  
Laufeyson non _sembra_ umano, lo _è_ : e su tutto è forse quello il dettaglio che più lo sorprende. Del suo rivale resta un’eco tanto leggera che devi sforzarti di coglierla: chi sospira al suo fianco è un ragazzo insignificante, il viso pallido e scavato dei convalescenti, lo sguardo basso delle vittime.  
“Se anche fossi fuggito,” lo sente mormorare con un filo di voce, “non sarei arrivato da nessuna parte.”  
“Intendi?”  
Loki deglutisce con difficoltà un paio di volte. “Dopo il nostro scontro… Mi ha trovato mio fratello Helblindi.”  
“Ho sentito qualcosa, ma non credevo che…”  
“Che qualcuno volesse completare la tua opera?”  
Thor sbuffa. Si sente a disagio, ora, e non vorrebbe, ma quando domandi all’istinto di guidare le dita sulla scacchiera, devi mettere in conto di sbagliare; di ritrovarti, all’improvviso, accerchiato e disorientato.  
“Se mi avesse ucciso, l’avrei sopportato. È stato il resto, invece…”  
“Che ti ha detto?”  
La bocca di Loki somiglia a una ferita. Ha gli occhi lucidi, ma l’ombra che li vela è rabbia pura. Distruttiva. “Saperlo non ti farebbe vincere la guerra, figlio di Odino.”  
Non è una risposta, ma uno schiaffo: nelle intenzioni, almeno, quelle parole gli grandinano addosso come un’accusa. Un tempo avrebbe tentato di difendersi e restituire il colpo, ma allora credeva nell’infallibile bicromia della guerra. Poi è arrivata la polvere a velargli lo sguardo e a restituirgli la vista.  
“Non è per questo che te lo chiedo.”  
“Allora per cosa?”  
Ha la mano destra bendata. Le dita non si piegano, benché la tensione che intravede suggerisca l’imminenza di un pugno. Non è una lesione che gli abbia procurato Mjolnir: non sta mentendo. Non l’ha deluso.  
“Perché voglio capire, te l’ho detto.”  
“Non c’è niente da sapere. Fai quello che devi e finiamola qui. Tanto…”  
Thor scuote il capo. “Posso salvarti, non ci arrivi? Posso e _voglio_ farlo, perché se esiste la speranza di mettere un punto a questa follia, chi altri dovrebbe occuparsene? Siamo gli eredi di due corone in guerra da tanto tempo da averne smarrito il senso. Ci massacriamo per non arrivare da nessuna parte, perché non conosciamo altro.”  
Loki sgrana gli occhi.  
“E poi sei arrivato tu.”  
“ _Io_?”  
“Sì, proprio _tu_. Tu sei tra noi, ora.”  
“Dunque?”  
E Thor lo schiaffeggerebbe volentieri, per quanto è ottuso; per come rende difficile – no, _impossibile_ – raccontare un sogno di pace che pure gli sembrava tanto nitido sino a un pugno d’istanti prima. Per come finge di non riconoscere l’arazzo di cui ha schizzato per primo la trama, restituendo alla realtà i colori che aveva perduto.  
“Che pensi di noi, Loki?”  
L’altro boccheggia.  
“Come ti senti accanto a quella seiðkona? Che sogni, ogni notte? Desideri sul serio la testa di mio padre?”  
Laufeyson esita, poi scuote il capo. Thor annuisce soddisfatto e si rialza. Lo Jotun lo segue con lo sguardo, pieno d’incertezza e palpabile diffidenza.  
“Mi sono preso del tempo per decidere cosa fare, te l’ho detto. Vi ho osservato e ho raccolto chiacchiere e… Non t’interessa sapere cosa pensano di te?”  
“No.”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle. “Peccato… La verità, comunque, resta una: possiamo vivere insieme. Possiamo convivere, a patto di volerlo. Nessuno crede che tu sia un mostro e…”  
“Nessuno mi ha visto davvero.”  
Thor socchiude le palpebre. “Sif ti ha riconosciuto al primo sguardo. Anch’io l’ho fatto. Non sei poi _diverso_ come pensi.”  
Loki rimane in silenzio.  
“… Se non per un dettaglio: non ti stai comportando da mostro. È quella l’unica differenza che conta.”

*

Quando è tornata alla tenda, l’ha trovato seduto davanti al braciere. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e la pelle tanto pallida da sembrare trasparente. Si è arricciata al suo fianco e gli ha accarezzato i capelli, come fa sempre quando le parole sfuggono e resta solo una gran fame d’amore. Ikol non ha sollevato il viso, né mostrato interesse per la sua presenza. Sigyn non ha accusato il colpo, perché ha imparato a conoscerlo e lo adora, forse, per le mille imperfezioni che lo rendono umano come non è quasi più niente. Umorale e maldestro e selvatico, ma anche gentile e dolce e…  
  
“Non mi chiamo Ikol.”  
  
Poi ha avuto la sua voce e l’incantesimo si è spezzato.  
  
“Avevi inteso bene: non sono un servo. Non lo sono mai stato.”  
  
Solleva il capo, la guarda. I suoi occhi stanno cambiando e no, non può essere un semplice riflesso delle braci. Sigyn si porta le dita alle labbra, ma dubita che una simile precauzione abbia senso: non troverebbe comunque nulla da dire. Nulla che non le paia inutile e… _Ferito_?  
“Puoi allontanarti, se preferisci, ma non ho intenzione di farti del male.”  
Sotto le ciglia, le iridi sono laghi di sangue. All’altezza della fronte e degli zigomi, poco alla volta, affiorano solchi bluastri come antiche cicatrici.  
Sigyn non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, anche se preferirebbe cavarsi gli occhi.  
“Non volevo che lo scoprissi come tutti gli altri.”  
La sua voce ha una nota amara. Non attende una risposta e gliene è grata, almeno quanto le pare di odiarlo. O forse è ancora amore, la pressione che sente nel petto, nel cervello, tra le cosce, sino alla punta delle dita? La voglia insopportabile di urlare e schiaffeggiarlo e poi sussurrare solo ‘ _c’è qualcosa, in te, che io possa detestare? Se c’è, dammelo, perché non so che pensare. Non mi riconosco più, come non riconosco chi amo._ ’  
“Io sono Loki Laufeyson.”  
Sigyn stringe i denti. Loki non tenta di sfiorarla ed è un peccato, perché è certa di potergli insegnare qualcosa sul freddo e sul veleno: la sua pelle, nonostante il fuoco, non è mai stata tanto gelida.  
“Puoi non credermi, ma per me… Non è cambiato niente.”  
  
_Avanti, stupida, dì qualcosa. Parla, per le Norne. Obbligalo a riconoscere che non avrebbe mai dovuto…_  
  
Capitare nella mia vita _? Perché è l’unica cosa che mi sovvenga e l’unica, soprattutto, di cui non riesca a pentirmi._  
  
“Sigyn…”  
Si rialza e lascia che lo sguardo accarezzi una tenda che non le è mai parsa altrettanto spoglia, persino se, in apparenza, non è mutato niente.  
Come inventarsi un addio, se la memoria si trasforma in una rete buona solo a trattenere?  
  
_La prima volta in cui ha aperto gli occhi e si è accorta che erano verdi come l’estate del fiordo._  
_La prima volta in cui le ha sorriso._  
_La prima volta in cui…_  
  
“Vattene, per favore.”  
Strizza le palpebre con forza, ma il dolore è un deserto, proprio come la polvere le ha insegnato. Piangi solo se hai ancora una speranza cui aggrapparti, non se la sofferenza è un grumo solido, che nemmeno il più potente degli acidi potrebbe sciogliere.  
“Non sopporto di vederti.”  
“Va bene.”  
La voce di Loki la raggiunge alle spalle – la sua voce segreta e bellissima. _Bugiarda_. “Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me.”  
  
_Respira, respira, respira!_  
  
“Non l’ho fatto per te. L’ho fatto per Ikol.”

*

 _Ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso? Credevi che…_  
  
_No, non mi aspettavo proprio niente._  
  
_Non mentire. Non ne sei più capace._  
  
Il cielo è grigio e viscoso come albume. La rara luce del mattino si è ormai spenta e non c’è tramonto per una stella invisibile. Sulla pelle, l’aria è gelida e vetrifica il dolore sulle ciglia. Potrebbe vestire la carne insensibile della sua razza, ma non è ancora il tempo: Odinson l’aspetta all’alba – Odinson maledetto, che gli ha tolto _tutto_.  
Finché non giungerà il momento dell’ultima verità, deve costringersi entro la menzogna confortevole di un nome rovesciato come lo specchio in cui non ha più il coraggio di cercarsi.  
_Lei_ non sopporta la sua vista ed è quasi scoprire di non esserci mai stato, di non aver mai vissuto, perché in quegli occhi c’era una speranza di sole. Di domani.  
  
_T’importa_ davvero _?_  
_Ti sei venduto a una creatura stupida e debole?_  
_Che ne è del tuo orgoglio?_  
  
_È annegato nell’Ífing, va bene?_  
  
Arranca tra i larici fossili, mentre, lenta, la neve riprende a cadere. La bruma tesse ragnatele e fantasmi e onde filamentose. Lontane, le voci del campo raccontano una vita che gli è appartenuta per un tempo troppo breve perché possa rimpiangerla, eppure…  
_L’ho fatto per Ikol_ : ecco la risposta alla domanda che non ha mai osato farle, perché c’è anche qualcosa che puoi scegliere di non voler udire. Qualcosa d’insopportabile, come l’abbandono.  
  
_Non amava te, amava la maschera._  
_Amava l’ennesima illusione del principe maledetto._  
  
Incespica e inghiotte a fatica il desiderio d’essere quello che tutti si aspettano – un distruttore – dunque incendiare e consumare e seminare dolore come Sigyn ha piantato in lui un’infezione tiepida e l’ha costretto a sentirsi vulnerabile.  
  
_E allora perché non…_  
  
Fissa il palmo, scuote il capo.  
  
_Non puoi tornare a Útgarða. Non puoi restare. Non c’è niente per te, in nessun luogo._  
  
“Ehi!”  
  
Una voce lo riscuote. Solleva il capo, ma la luce è troppo debole perché possa riconoscere l’interlocutore. Un grosso braccio gli avvolge le spalle e lo strattona quasi fosse un fantoccio di pezza. “Ti sei perso, eh? Sigga non ti ha detto che quando sale la bruma è meglio non allontanarsi dalle tende?”  
  
_No, come non mi ha detto che sarebbe stato fin troppo facile arrendersi alla tenerezza._  
  
“Per fortuna il mio turno di guardia è finito. Ti accompagno volentieri.”  
  
Scuote il capo, ma la stretta dell’asgardiano diventa, se possibile, più decisa. “Su, non fare storie. Sarà in pensiero.”  
  
_Non credo proprio. Fidati, trippone, nessuno ti ringrazierà, se…_  
  
“Da quando ci sei, è diventata più bella.”  
Loki chiude gli occhi e sospira.  
“Non fraintendere: è come se fosse una sorellina, per me. Non ruberei mai la donna di un altro.”  
  
_Non è mai stata_ mia _: ero io a essere_ suo _. E nemmeno lo sapevo._  
  
“Sono cresciuto con il fratello, Gunnar… Stessa annata, stessa squadra… Persino la stessa donna. E a Hilde piaceva tenerci sulla corda, con quella perfidia che hanno le donne, quando… Capisci, no? Uhm… No, probabilmente voi due siete innocenti come passeri.”  
  
_Che?_  
  
“Quel giorno, tra i tronchi fumanti di Járnviðr, sembrava proprio che dovessimo morire tutti. Volevano pietre e brandelli di carne e non capivi nemmeno se il sangue che ti copriva fosse il tuo o quello del vicino. Ne avrai sentito parlare, anche se sei troppo giovane per aver vissuto quella guerra.”  
  
La battaglia del bosco di ferro è leggenda tra gli Jötnar. È stato il confronto nel quale, per la prima volta, gli Æsir hanno dovuto cedere il passo e ritirarsi. Da allora non hanno più recuperato terreno e il fronte si è fossilizzato. Non ne sa molto di più, né, a dire il vero, ha mai pensato di porre domande.  
Tutto quel che sognava di fare era distruggere Asgard, per guadagnarsi il rispetto di chi l’ha sempre considerato un aborto. Un nano. Una creatura inutile.  
  
“Suo padre, Gunnar, anche Gylfi, che era poco più di un bambino: sono morti tutti. L’hanno allevata le donne della regina, assieme agli altri orfani, ma quando sai di esserlo, quando ricordi la famiglia perduta, è come se ti mancasse qualcosa.”  
  
_Lo so. C’è anche chi un’intera razza ha rifiutato._  
_Chi non è mai stato voluto ed è nato comunque._  
_Male._  
  
“Dopo il tuo arrivo, invece, è come sbocciata. Mi sentivo in debito con il fratello e avrei voluto davvero proteggerla, ma sei stato tu a onorare la promessa. Immagino di doverti ringraziare per chi non c’è più.”  
  
Loki trema e non sa perché o forse è proprio un eccesso di consapevolezza a scivolare sotto la pelle e a fare male, a pungere come un insetto molesto, quando vorresti spegnere la coscienza e dormire – _sognare, no. Sognare fa male_.  
Volstagg ride, un suono strozzato, persino imbarazzato. Si sfila il pellicciotto e glielo posa sulle spalle: un gesto paterno, che gli inocula una tristezza assassina. “Non volevo turbarti,” mugugna. “Il mondo è dei vivi. I morti sono fantasmi di nebbia che devi lasciar andare, perché non hai altra scelta.”  
Si stringe nelle spalle, elusivo. L’unica nebbia che vede – che teme – è quella che gli riempie cuore e cervello quando pensa a lei. Quando immagina un futuro in cui più nessuno gli sussurri ‘ _sei dolce_ ’ senza mentire.  
“Non è facile amare in silenzio; probabilmente non è facile amare e basta. Sei un bravo ragazzo, Ikol. Vedrai che ti troverai bene con noi.”  
  
Noi _? Definiscilo. Dimmi cosa è ‘_ noi _’. Loki Laufeyson non può essere ‘_ noi _’, perché è un pezzo unico, come solo gli errori imperdonabili._  
  
“Ci siamo… Non per vantarmi, ma ho il fiuto di un lupo, quando c’è da seguire una pista.”  
Nell’oscurità, la tenda di Sigyn somiglia a un piccolo cuore pulsante, un miraggio che vira dal giallo ocra all’arancio carico. _Casa_ , pensa, ma non può dirlo, perché _casa_ è il luogo in cui sai di trovare qualcuno che ti aspetta e per il quale rappresenti altrettanto. _Casa_ è la nostalgia e l’appartenenza e il desiderio.  
Sigyn è stata onesta nell’esprimere la propria opinione in merito: non è più il benvenuto.  
Il figlio di Laufey, almeno, non lo è mai stato.  
È ancora in tempo: potrebbe colpire l’asgardiano – o sgozzarlo. O bruciarlo vivo – e prendere la via dei boschi. Potrebbe trasformarsi in fumo e nebbia, ma a quale scopo? È già _niente_ ed è un’evidenza che lo paralizza.  
  
“Guarda chi ho recuperato, Sigga! A quanto pare, il tuo passerotto ha una gran fretta di volare via.”  
  
Loki resta a capo chino, immobile e sospeso tra paura, vergogna, desiderio.  
_Paura_ che lei usi il suo nome – quello autentico e maledetto.  
_Vergogna_ d’essere di nuovo al suo cospetto, supplice.  
_Desiderio_ perché è difficile rinunciare alla speranza, persino se è un miraggio disperato.  
Non osa guardarla, ma la _sente_ comunque: avverte il suo respiro, il suo profumo – e sa di caldo, di buono, di perdita.  
  
“Grazie, Volstagg: temevo di dover correre a cercarlo.”  
  
Trattiene il fiato. Sigyn lo sfiora appena, ma lo tocca comunque.  
  
“E dire che ti avevo pregato di non allontanarti, Ikol. Che sarebbe capitato, se un amico non ti avesse trovato?”  
  
_Hai imparato in fretta: sei diventata una bugiarda anche tu, Sigyn?_  
  
“Non credo che i lupi l’avrebbero mangiato: deve mettere su parecchia carne, per essere un bocconcino appetitoso.”  
  
Loki abbozza un sorriso, ma è una smorfia spastica, la sua, carica di tensione.  
Sigyn avanza di un paio di passi, ancora vicina, eppure irraggiungibile: a un buon osservatore, almeno, non sfuggirebbe come stia facendo il possibile per tenerlo a distanza, pur restando al suo fianco. Dalla sua parte.  
Volstagg si accomiata dopo un paio di battute superficiali. Nella tenda sono di nuovo soli; intimi ma distanti come mai prima, quando era solo uno straniero senza nome.  
Cerca una battuta spavalda, una scusa per riannodare quel filo senza sentirsi nudo e patetico, ma tutto tace, nella sua testa, forse per compensare un cuore che batte troppo forte.  
“Non era mia intenzione disturbarti ancora. Ti chiedo di concedermi un po’ di tempo, perché riesca a…”  
“Puoi restare.”  
La voce di Sigyn è freddissima. “Se ti occorre un luogo in cui trascorrere la notte, tanto vale che sia questo.”  
Loki schiude le labbra, ma la seiðkona lo anticipa. “Non dire niente: non voglio ascoltarti,” mormora, poi gli indica l’involto di pelli in cui hanno dormito insieme la prima volta, quando ancora non sapeva di desiderarla, né immaginava che possederla sarebbe stato un sollievo tanto breve.  
Era piena di loro, quella tenda: da respirare, invece, non resta ora che tristezza.  
“Non ho mai voluto farti del male.”  
Gli occhi di Sigyn sono cieli di rabbia. “Tu non sai nemmeno cosa sia il bene, Loki Laufeyson.”  
  
È la prima volta che pronuncia il suo nome – quello _vero_.  
Avrebbe preferito una pugnalata.

*

 _Riva destra del fiume Ífing, accampamento degli Æsir._  
_Oggi (quarantatré giorni dopo)._

A Thor non piacciono le scommesse, come non ama i giochi crudeli e disprezza chi ride fuori tempo davanti alle tragedie, eppure ha scelto di sfidare Skuld ai dadi.  
Ha scelto il principe nano.  
L’alba è una bava di luce tanto tenue che è difficile trovarla anche a inseguirla con lo sguardo. Radi barbagli guizzano tra le chiome dei larici fossili, ma non bastano a illuminare la radura in cui l’aspetta, fiducioso eppure pervaso da una crescente inquietudine.  
_Odino non l’avrebbe mai fatto_ , pensa.  
Odino avrebbe sbudellato il nemico ferito e ne avrebbe spedita la testa ai padri.  
Odino ha perso un occhio nel bosco di ferro e forse anche il senso della misura.  
Thor ama la guerra, ma ne è sazio: tra le braccia di Sif ha scoperto la tenerezza e la voglia di un futuro che non somigli a un cumulo di rovine assediato dal fuoco. Nell’espressione vulnerabile e indifesa di Loki, davanti alla seiðkona, ha intravisto lo stesso bisogno.  
  
_Siamo quello che siamo perché non ci hanno offerto altro, ma essere adulti vuol dire essere liberi._  
_Vuol dire scegliere di giocare un’altra partita._  
  
“Sei in ritardo.”  
Laufeyson storna lo sguardo. “Volevo assicurarmi che nessuno mi seguisse.”  
“Una precauzione inutile: sono disposto a offrirti la mia protezione.”  
Loki gli scocca un’occhiata sprezzante. “Non m’interessa, né saprei che farmene.”  
“Come ti pare: ognuno deve assumersi il peso delle proprie scelte, no?”  
Loki scuote il capo e sogghigna. “ _Scelte_? Pensi che io possa scegliere?”  
“L’hai già fatto. Hai scelto _lei_.”  
“Non esserne tanto sicuro.”  
“Lo sono quanto basta a giustificare questo incontro.”  
Loki sospira. “Vuoi che negozi con la mia gente? Vuoi una tregua?”  
“E tu no?”  
L’altro non risponde. La pelle, candida come la neve, non ha nulla che ricordi un nemico già vinto mille volte.  
“Mi hanno già venduto, Odinson. Che io viva o muoia, ai miei padri non interessa. Non credo che importi a nessuno.”  
“Perché dici questo?”  
“Perché ho scoperto tardi la metà di una storia che mi riguardava, ma che preferivo ignorare perché… Be’, perché a volte devi darti una valida ragione per vivere.”  
“Continuo a non capire.”  
Loki chiude gli occhi. Lentamente, la gelida pelle degli Jötnar torna a vestirlo. “Cosa vedi?”  
“Te… Che razza di domande.”  
“Impegnati, figlio di Odino… Non puoi essere tanto stupido!”  
La rabbia è ammorbidita da una nota liquida, come di pianto. Il nemico non è mai stato tanto vulnerabile.  
“Sono un nano. Sono grottesco, per loro. Tu accetteresti un figlio deforme?”  
“Non me lo sono mai chiesto.”  
Loki sorride, ma è una smorfia tragica. “Non farlo: non servirebbe comunque a niente. Laufey non è un ingenuo e, se nutriva qualche speranza, il mio aspetto gliel’ha senz’altro spenta. Non è nemmeno uno stupido, anche se a voi asgardiani conviene pensarci come mostri o come bestie.”  
“Non chiamarmi così. Io, Asgard, non l’ho nemmeno mai vista.”  
La neve comincia a cadere, piccoli fiocchi lievi e soffici solo in apparenza.  
“Sono vissuto tra gli elfi neri, sino a non molto tempo fa. Credevo che volessero proteggermi, invece la mia parte era un’altra.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Il figlio di Malekith mi ama. Aspettava che raggiungessi l’età adulta per… Arrivaci da solo.”  
“E a te sta bene?”  
“Io sono il principe degli Jötnar, il figlio di Laufey. Volevo solo proteggere la mia gente.”  
“Sono stati i tuoi padri a cominciare: se non avessero minacciato Midgard…”  
“Stavano morendo di fame! Voi avete terre calde e fertili, ma noi? Era difficile persino trovare di che commerciare, perché a chi può interessare la carne di Lindorm?”  
“A nessuno sano di mente: fa davvero schifo.”  
Loki lo fissa perplesso. “Perché… Hai provato a mangiarla?”  
“Tu no?”  
Laufeyson scuote il capo e sogghigna. “E poi le bestie saremmo noi… Ad ogni modo: non so che storia ti abbiano raccontato, ma so cosa ho letto nelle nostre cronache. Volevamo spazio e siamo stati massacrati.”  
“E sai anche quanti asgardiani sono morti dall’inizio della guerra?”  
“Immagino tutti quelli che tuo padre ritenesse opportuno sacrificare.”  
Thor annaspa, perché le parole dello Jotun non sono l’unica verità, ma non potrebbe nemmeno dirle menzogna. Sono, in fondo, quel che la polvere ha mostrato a tutti: un orizzonte divorato dalla bruma, senza angoli netti, né confini. Un limite grigio, oltre il quale è facile perdersi. E perdere _tutto_.  
“Gli elfi scenderanno in guerra, prima o poi, e tu nemmeno immagini quanto siano potenti. Lo faranno perché _io_ sono il prezzo dell’alleanza, un pretesto utile per soggiogare tutti e nove i Regni.”  
“E se… Se noi vi aiutassimo ad affrancarvi? Se vi offrissimo nuove terre e la possibilità di attingere alle nostre scorte, sospendereste le ostilità?”  
“Tu mi stai dicendo che…”  
“No, _tu_ me l’hai suggerito. Di elfi neri ne so poco, ma abbastanza da dire che non mi piacerebbe saperne di più. Nemmeno il padre di mio padre è riuscito ad averne ragione, perciò sì, questa è la mia offerta: negoziamo nuovi accordi e uniamo le nostre forze contro un nemico davvero pericoloso.”  
“Non posso farlo. Io non ho…”  
“Vuoi diventare… Che cosa? Il _principe consorte_? La _moglie_ di un elfo nero? Eppure non mi pareva che…”  
“Bada a come parli!”  
“E tu assecondami: che avresti da perdere?”  
_Niente_ : bastano quegli occhi a dirglielo. L’afferra per le spalle, lo costringe a cercarsi nei suoi.  
“Possiamo farcela. _Insieme_. Scriverai un futuro in cui anche lei sia felice e al sicuro.”  
“Dovrebbe importarmene?”  
“Sì, perché potresti esserci anche tu.”

*

“C’è qualcosa di sbagliato, non vi pare?”  
Fárbauti strattona il Lindorm e si porta al suo fianco, subito imitato da Helblindi.  
“Padre, ha ragione: non si vedono sentinelle, né tiratori. Non è da loro mantenere spoglia la cinta; non lo fanno nemmeno nei giorni della polvere.”  
Laufey annuisce – appena un cenno, ma compiaciuto. Helblindi è cresciuto bene e si prepara a diventare re. Sebbene non sia sangue suo, è l’erede che avrebbe desiderato offrire a Jotunheim, se solo…  
“Ma… Disarmano la palizzata?”  
Il Lindorm percepisce il suo nervosismo e affonda il muso rincagnato nella neve, per liberare poi un bramito lugubre e rabbioso.  
“Dev’essere una trappola. Non può esserci altra spiegazione.”  
Alle sue spalle, la schiera dei soldati pronti all’assalto rumoreggia. Pensava a una nuova macellazione, immaginava persino di cadere nell’impresa, ma non certo d’essere accolto come un ospite – se non _gradito_ , almeno _non temuto_.  
  
“No, non è una trappola, padre. Fidatevi di me.”

*

 _Odino lo guarda quasi fosse un escremento ancora fumante, né lo consola constatare come l’erede abbia appena guadagnato un’occhiata peggiore._  
_“Thor Odinson… Ti si è raffreddato il cervello?”_  
_“No, padre. Non credo d’aver mai riflettuto tanto a lungo.”_  
_Sposta lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro: dal sovrano maestoso e canuto al principe dorato. Pensa all’ironia di un destino che pare volerli davvero dalla stessa parte, opposti, eppure complementari._  
_“Per l’ordito delle Norne, i giorni di Asgard sono davvero contati. Ho un figlio solo, per giunta stupido. Oppure… Tu! Tu, creatura immonda, scarto di fiordo, che razza d’incantesimo gli hai…”_  
_Thor, a sorpresa, gli si para davanti – uno scudo di tutto rispetto._  
_“Nessuno gli farà del male, come non ne ha fatto a noi. Non l’ha chiesto in modo esplicito, ma ha cercato la nostra protezione e l’ha onorata, dunque…”_  
_Senz’altro aggiunge qualche altra farneticazione buona ad ammansire il vecchio orbo, ma gli sfugge, perché qualcosa (qualcuno?) lo sferza con tanta forza da ottundere ogni suo senso._  
  
_“Nessuno mi avrebbe fatto del male, vero?”_  
  
_Thor, impegnato a trattenere una femmina corazzata già pronta alla seconda ripresa, gli rivolge il sorriso indifeso delle anime candide. “È_ solo _Sif e glielo dovevi. Ti prometto, però, che non le permetterò di ammazzarti.”_  
  
_Una promessa davvero_ consolante _…_  
  
Loki sbuffa noia e vapor d’acqua, mentre nella tenda di Odino i suoi padri parlamentano una pace che pare, infine, possibile.  
Nel punto in cui Sif l’ha colpito, è fiorito un grosso livido violaceo, ma la dura pelle da Jotun l’ha già inghiottito. Non basterà comunque a ricucire la ferita slabbrata che era il suo orgoglio.  
A prudente distanza, gli Æsir lo fissano e si danno di gomito. Pochi avevano avuto modo d’incontrare davvero il principe nano – e quei pochi non sono durati abbastanza da raccontarlo. Ora l’esperienza sa d’incredulità, delusione, forse ironia.  
  
_Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio._  
_Non sembra niente di speciale._  
_Non farebbe paura a un bambino._  
  
Le chiacchiere del _poi_ sono facili, piene di certezze assolute e giudizi definitivi.  
Le chiacchiere alimentano la meschinità, come il sudiciume nutre i ratti. Al pari dei topi, d’altra parte, i vili sono sempre gli ultimi a morire.  
  
“È tempo di andare,” dice una voce nota. “E sono lieto di costatare che hai ripreso un aspetto decoroso.”  
Laufey gli porge il palmo.  
“Posso… _Davvero_?”  
Non ha voglia di tornare a Útgarða, ma _restare_? Sarebbe pura follia.  
“Avremo le regioni settentrionali di Ásaheimr: non dovremo più cedere ai ricatti di Malekith, né dovrai compiacere i desideri di Maeglin.”  
  
“Buon per voi, perché a tuo figlio piace stare sopra e ficcarlo dentro!”  
  
La grossa moglie di Volstagg avanza sgomitando, sino a guadagnare la prima fila. Non è sola, però: stretta alla sua, c’è la mano di Sigyn.  
  
“Allora? Non avremo luce ancora per molto,” dice Fárbauti.  
Loki annuisce, a capo chino.  
  
“Aspetta.”  
  
Sono solo _parole_.  
  
“Aspetta, Loki.”  
  
E le parole _legano_.  
  
Arriva all’improvviso: la carezza di una pelle che lo costringe a cambiare, a spogliarsi del freddo per vestire una maschera che è forse il suo vero io.  
Un ragazzetto da niente, che sotto le ciglia nasconde l’estate.  
Si volta e Sigga è così vicina che potrebbe contarne le efelidi.  
  
“Ikol sei _tu_.”  
  
Una, dieci, mille, millemila imperfezioni, che la raccontano come raccontano lui, perso nella polvere e dalla polvere salvato.  
  
“È vero,” sospira sulle sue labbra, poi tace.  
La lingua d’argento non taglia più: _ama_.  
È ancora un silenzio colmo di parole…  
  
_Posso essere quello che vuoi._  
  
_Sii e basta, come una crepa del fiordo._  
  
_Una crepa?_  
  
_È così che comincia la primavera. È così che sbocciamo noi._  
  
… e di promesse. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thor/Sif - Loki/Sigyn - I giorni della polvere - Trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987442) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
